Le chevalier de la nuit
by Aiden-Hakim
Summary: Dans une continuité alternative bien plus réaliste et sombre que la série. , Adrien a arrêté sa carrière de mannequin après des événements personnels qu'il préférait taire. Paris se meurt lentement comme énormément de grandes villes dans le monde. En cause, un produit mystérieux ravage la vie des gens qui le prennent créant une forte dépendance. Sa vie avait enfin trouvé un sens.
1. Chapitre 1

Un Chevalier de la nuit

Chapitre 1 : Mayday!

Le 26 août de l'année 202X :

Quelque part au-dessus des Alpes Martines

Les vols de nuit, une tout autre ambiance : plus calme, moins stressant, que tout autour de nous tournait au ralenti ! Les lumières des villes me faisaient penser à un immense sapin de Noël. Au-dessus des nuages, juste du blanc à perte de vue, le doux vrombissement des turbines surpuissantes du jet privé de mon père.

Nathalie, le nez rivé sur sa tablette à préparer mon emploi du temps de la collection Automne-Hiver. Les vacances en Sicile étaient bien derrière moi. Un long soupir sortit de mes lèvres quand je regardais toutes les photos que j'avais prises avec mes amis, ils repartaient dans 2-3 jours, normalement on devait tous repartir ensemble. Certains événements à Paris avaient fait que le grand top model Adrien G Agreste devait mettre les voiles. Le regard perdu dans les airs, mon esprit vagabondait paisiblement vers l'image de ma bien-aimée restée en Italie.

Pour détendre le visage de l'assistante de mon père, je fis un jeu de mots vaseux, elle me décrocha un sourire, si rare avant de retourner à son travail, me conseillant de dormir un peu.

Je passais mon fauteuil de cuir en mode relaxation-massage, bandeau sur les yeux, et écouteur dans les oreilles, le sommeil ne tarda pas à me gagner. Cette semaine avait fait un bien énorme, mais pas le dernier jour… séance photo surprise plus longue que prévu et obligation de retourner sur Paris, pour une raison que j'ignorais. La poisse…

Puis Nathalie déposa une couverture sur moi, même si son visage restait le plus souvent de marbre, elle savait à certains moments dégager une douceur maternelle qui me manquait cruellement, due à la distance qu'imposait mon père, après la disparition brutale de ma mère après une longue bataille contre la maladie. Donc, Nathalie endossa un autre rôle, mettant sa vie privée entre parenthèses, une dévotion rare que mon père remerciait chaque jour.

Tout d'un coup, le jet fut pris d'une violente secousse qui me réveilla immédiatement. Les lumières se sont brutalement éteintes comme l'air conditionné, le chef de cabine : un homme dans la trentaine, cheveux châtain coiffés en arrière, se rua vers le cockpit. Nathalie essaya de l'interpeller afin de savoir ce qui se passait. Il lâcha un froid et brutal : « Tout va bien ! ». Le jet se mit à trembler de partout… C'était en avoir la peur au ventre, tous mes sens étaient en alerte quelque chose cloché. La porte du cockpit se trouvait légèrement entre-ouverte, je t'entendis l'oreille :

— MAYDAY, MAYDAY, MAYDAY! Ici, le JET 00 — FZF de la maison Agreste sur 126,6 à tous les avions ou contrôle dans mon secteur, ma position X miles au SUD-EST de XXX, ma vitesse diminue des secondes en seconde nous sommes sous la barre de 120noeud, à altitudes de 4000 pieds nous perdu de l'altitude lentement plus, transpondeur 7720, plus aucun de nos appareils de navigation… merde l'altimètre vient de planter ! pilote automatique assèche, quasiment plus qu'aucun appareil ne fonctionne, nous demandons une aide urgente ! hurlait la commandante de bord dans son micro, mais pas réponse, son co-pilote reprit la radio pour demander de l'aide.

— Commandante ! Que se passe-t-il ? questionna inquiète le chef de cabine dégoulinant de sueur.

— Aucune idée ! Plus rien ne marche et nous perdons de l'altitude, ça n'y est rien comprendre… et nous n'avons aucune viabilité, rétorqua du mieux qu'elle pouvait la commandante. Aller rassurer nos passagers.

Le co-pilote et la commandante répéta les messages de MAYDAY, vainement mes sens me prévenaient d'un grand danger, lorsque sans aucune raison, le réacteur droit explosa, créant une immense brèche dans le train arrière du jet, les bruits de l'air qui s'engouffrait à l'intérieur me vrilla les tympans, et se froid… je n'avais jamais connu pareille sensation, une reine de glace vous poignardant à plusieurs reprises dans le moindre centimètre carré de votre corps. Le steward fut instantanément emporté par le vide glacial du ciel, son hurlement désespoir disparut avec lui, je revoyais son regard rempli de larme s'évaporer une fraction de seconde. Nathalie luttait, aussi pour ne pas se faire happer comme le pauvre steward, pour mon grand malheur me trouvait être attaché. Elle n'était qu'à quelque centimètre de ma main que je tendais mon bras à son maximum ignorant le masque à oxygène juste devant moi.

— Nathalie ! Attraper ma main ! lui ordonnai-je de toutes mes forces.

Par miracle, elle était parvenue à la saisir et la pousser vers le cockpit où l'hôtesse l'attrapa afin de l'installer sur un siège vide. La peur me broyait l'estomac… Mourir, j'allais mourir… merde sans avoir déclaré ma flamme à la fille qui parcourait tant mes rêves et mes pensées. Mon père… Mes amis… et la ville de Paris, NON ! Impossible, d'accomplir ce qui m'avait été confié si mourrait ici, perdu quelque part au sommet des Alpes Maritime. J'observais inexorablement notre chute vertigineuse vers un destin funeste. Un craquement terrible se produisit. Mes yeux suivaient attentivement la déchirure du fuselage, où je me trouvais malheureusement. Mon cœur loupa un battement sans prévenir, le sol se déroba sous mes pieds et m'emporta au loin, dû au souffle de l'exposition de l'une des ailes. Quelques morceaux de la carlingue me lassera le visage et une partie bras,

Seuls ! Seul ! Seul ! La mort m'attendait en contre bas, si j'essayais vainement de m'en libérer de mon siège. La ceinture me bloquant dans ce maudit siège, me fit sortir une vague de juron inhabituel, malgré le froid polaire qui m'entourait. Mon corps transpirait à grosse goutte, et sous l'effet de la peur d'y laisser ma peau et l'adrénaline, la douleur semblait bien loin de mes préoccupations actuelles. Une voix résonna dans ma tête « Adrien ! Adrien ! Adrien ! », sans comprendre pourquoi l'ombre de mon autre moi se matérialisa.

— Adrien ! Adrien ! Adrien ! Laisse-moi le contrôle, tu n'as pas le choix !

— On a toujours le choix ! La dernière fois… j'ai, retenais-je du bout de mes lèvres.

— Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir une dispute en plein ciel ! Je n'ai aucune envie de mourir ici, et surtout maintenant ! grogna mon ombre ayant l'apparence d'un chat-garou d'ont les yeux verts le rendaient encore plus terrifiant.

— Sans Plagg comme catalyseur, il en est hors de question ! hurlais-je à mon ombre essayant toujours défaire ma ceinture.

— ADRIEN ! JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ, MAIS SI TU NE ME LAISSES PAS LE CONTRÔLE ON VA MOURIR ! NE PLUS REVOIR TES AMIS, ABANDONNER PARIS AUX MAINS DU GRAND MÉCHANT LOUP !

Le doute s'installa… si je donnais le contrôle à _moi intérieur_, pourrais-je revenir à moi… ce qui s'était passé à Milly-La-Forêt me hantait toujours l'esprit. Par pure vengeance, mon _moi intérieur_, avait brisé l'une de mes règles sacrées, et les conséquences furent terribles. Tous les soirs, ce goût de métal arque dans ma bouche et l'impression d'être recouvert constamment d'un liquide pesant une tonne sur mes épaules.

— Adrien, fais-moi confiance s'il te plait ! Arrête de lutter, supplia-t-il d'une voix si douce et calme ce que je ne lui avais jamais connue.

— Bien, abdiquais-je, sauve-nous !

Mon ombre disparut, une vague d'énergie m'envahit. Seul dans l'immensité du ciel je poussais un crie qui embrasa tout mon être d'une énergie verte et déchira les nuages où je me trouvais, mon siège vola en mille morceaux devant une pluie de débris, Adrien n'était plus le moment, CHAT NOIR me contrôlait.

Il se lassa tomber, jusqu'à la sortie de cette couche épaisse nuage, une fois sortir, le sol se rapprocha dangereusement et du coin de l'œil, les Alpes sous les pieds, les neiges éternelles, suivit de prêt d'un paysage alpin : de vastes plaines dépourvues du moindre conifère.

Des chemins escarpés à flan de falaise, descendre d'un étage plus bas : un paysage subalpin serait un meilleur point de chute. Non pas assez dense, mais là, il ne me restait pas tellement d'option, le sol se rapprochait trop dangereusement, pas le choix ! Mes énormes pattes de matou noir se saisirent d'un sommet d'un épais sapin, mais la douleur me fit perdre ma prise et là ça frisait le ridicule de cartoon, j'enchainais les diverses collisions entre les branches de l'arbre, ça ne faisait qu'aggraver mes blessures et m'en créer de nouvelle plus au moins grave. L'avantage non négligeable ça avait clairement ralenti dans ma chute, ma patte se trouva coincée dans une branche à quelque petit mètre du sol, le vent me balançait doucement, l'esprit plus clair moins soumis à la pression de survire : je pensais à Nathalie… était-elle encore en vie ? Non… impossible ? Comment allait réagir mon père ? Celle que j'aimais… Une larme coula le long de ma joue ouverte par la carlingue de l'avion et ma longue dégringolade dans l'arbre.

— Qu'est-ce que j'allais devenir ? soufflais-je dans le seul coin de lucidité de ma tête.

Chat Noir m'avait redonné le contrôle, mais résulta mes vêtements ressemblaient à de vielles fripes à moitié déchirées, bien trop larges pour moi et tachées de mon sang provenant des multiples blessures. Le pied toujours coincé dans les branches de l'arbre, un petit oiseau s'amusa à sauter et à picorer ma chaussure. Le fond de l'air frais me réveilla complètement tout engourdissant le peu de membre valide qui me restait. Un petit écureuil apparu sur la branche, me fixa de longues secondes puis descendit l'arbre en quête de nourriture. Le son des cloches des vaches sortant prêtre dans les près, quelques bêlements de chèvres, le hurlement d'un berger dirigeant son troupeau vers ses magnifiques plaines alpines. Mon ombre se fit son apparition et installa sur la branche où j'étais toujours coincé.

— Alors ? On dit merci qui ? me demanda mon ombre qui me fixa un sourire carnassier.

— Merci Chat Noir, mais vois-tu je suis dans une position bien délicate, fis-je d'un ton contrôlé.

— Veux-tu que je te libère ? me questionna-t-il sérieusement en se mettant en équilibre sur la branche.

— Ouais !

Il défit simplement le lacet de ma chaussure et la chute fut brutale, mais efficace, mon ombre me rejoignit tout en jetant en pleine figure ma chaussure. Une vive douleur dans mes côtes me cloua violemment au sol, je me roulais lentement… dans l'herbe encore humide de la rosée du matin, rester là attendre qu'un berger ou randonneur me trouve afin de prévenir les secoure. Où partir en quête de Nathalie et du reste de l'équipage ? Attendre à observer les nuages et écouter les bruits de la nature, ce n'était pas moi ! Je pris mon courage à deux mains, trainant ma lourde carcasse jusqu'à un bâton assez solide pour supporter mon poids et aider à marcher. Mes plaies saignaient encore et me faisaient atrocement mal, surtout celle au visage soumis aux conditions particulières de la montagne. Une épaisse fumée noire traversée le ciel… signe que le Jet se trouvait non loin de moi… mais bon… en montagne non loin pouvait être plusieurs heures de marches sur pente abrupte et chemin escarpé à flanc de falaise.

Je déchirais une manche de ma chemise, pour l'enrouler autour de ma tête afin de faire compresse contre plusieurs blessures : tempe, front et arcade. Suivre la fumée avant qu'elle ne se dissipe. « Courage Adrien ! Tu peux le faire ! » me disais-je à moi-même en commençant mon ascension vers les étages nivale où avait dû se cracher l'avion.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Une longue ascension

Mes pieds me faisaient atrocement mal, les baskets de la ligne urbaine chic de mon père n'étaient pas du tout faites pour gravir une montagne, les semelles lissent sans aucune adhérence sur les petites pierres qui parsemaient me faisant perdre le peu d'équilibre que je trouvais. Le soleil à son zénith midi s'installait que la température montait doucement, mais ma maigre chemise en guenille ne me protégeait pas du tout du vent, sans oublier que mon estomac criait famine et ma gorge était sèche.

Si j'avais bien suivi les panneaux, un lac ne se trouvait pas loin, ça allait me permettre de recharger mes batteries, nettoyer mes plaies. La fumée noire du crash se dissipait lentement… les mêmes questions martelaient ma tête : Nathalie était-elle encore en vie ? De même pour l'équipage ? Si oui les secours étaient-ils arrivés ? Était-il à ma recherche ? Un corps ou un cadavre. Plagg regardait toujours les informations de TV1 tout en dégustant son fromage : avait-il parlé du crash ? Toutes ses questions, ça a aggravé mon mal de tête dû à mes blessures au crâne.

45 min de marche plus tard, un magnifique panorama s'offrait devant moi, pas un chat à la ronde, juste moi et la nature. Je m'installais au bord de l'eau sur un rocher bien placé afin de me reposer et tremper mes pauvres complètement meurtries. L'eau du lac était complément gelé et m'engourdissait la partie inférieure de mon corps, une bonne chose aux vues de l'état de mes pieds, la manche arrachée plutôt me servait à éponger mes plaies et du sang séché. Le reflet de l'eau claire du lac si clair que je pouvais voir deux ou trois poissons nageait près de mes pieds.

— Adrien c'est notre déjeuner ! suggéra Chat Noir qui fit son apparition en parlant à travers mon reflet.

— Manger de poisson cru ? Est-ce que tu es tombé sur la tête ? soupirais-je agacé par ses apparitions intempestives.

— Adrien est ce que tu vois un bon cassoulet dans le coin ? Ou une Côte de Bœuf cuisiné par ton chef ? Ou les délicieux macarons du Papa de Marinette, énuméra Chat Noir visiblement agacé par ma réticence à manger du poisson.

— J'ai compris, tu sais ! grommelai-je !

— Si tu me laissais le contrôle ça sera vite régler, susurra-t-il de son sourire carnassier et son regard vert luisant.

— Tu sembles oublier quelque chose mon cher, mon estomac ne supporte pas le poisson cru ! lui rappelais-je.

— Voilà ce qui arrive quand on nait avec une culière en argent dans la bouche et l'opulence, ralla Chat Noir visiblement contrarié de mon refuse de manger son poisson cru. J'ai connu des hôtes qui étaient moins fine bouche que toi.

— La prochaine fois, tu choisiras mieux ! lui rétorquais-je sèchement remettant mes chaussures.

La neige éternelle apparaissait petit à petit le long de mon parcours, le fumé noir du crash avait totalement disparu, je me guidais grâce à mon instinct et une pincée de chance à mon humble avis. Qu'est-ce que j'avais froid ! Tout mon corps réclamait de me blottir dans une couverture chaude. Oui ! Une couverture chaude avec un thé bien chaud. À ma dernière pause, j'avais dû me faire un bandage de fortune au pied gauche qui s'était ouvert sur une pierre un peu trop aiguisée. Ma malchance légendaire revenait… ce n'était pas comme si je m'étais perdu, mais cette blessure me ralentissait fortement. Le boulet que je me trainais doublé de volume.

Le soleil disparut, j'avançais à tâtons dans le noir. Au bord d'une falaise de plusieurs centaines de mètres et finir en pâtés pour chat non-merci.

— Tu devrais me laisser le contrôle avant de mourir d'hypothermie, me proposa lourdement Chat Noir qui utilisa mon ombre projetait par la pleine lune, ses yeux verts brillait d'une lueur inquiétante. Tes lèvres sont bleues et je ne parle même pas du bout de tes doigts.

— Tout à l'heure, c'était une situation d'urgence… là ce n'en est pas une, peinais-je à sortir du claquement incessant de mes dents

— Encore une fois, ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment de disputer avec moi retrouvera le Jet en moins de quelques heures, argumenta-t-il en prenant totalement possession de mon ombre.

— Bien, soupirai-je et tendant ma main vers d'elle de Chat Noir qui s'était matérialisé.

Dès que la main de Chat Noir s'empara de la mienne, une désagréable décharge électrique rampait le long de mon avant-bras recouvert de saleté et de sang séché. Son ombre disparaissait petit à petit, je sentais son pouvoir coulé dans mes veines, elle devenait de plus en plus noire comme ma peau, où une épaisse couche de poile apparaissait, la douleur de la transformation était une chose indescriptible, tout mon corps mutait en une créature démoniaque : aux crocs pointus extrêmement bien aiguisés, des griffes acérées capables de trancher l'import quel acier, une forte surhumain une fois j'ai réussi à stopper un semi-remorque, le soulever sans la moindre difficulté pour le jeter trente mètres plus loin, cet exploit je le devais aussi à mes pattes et jambes avec elles je pouvais effectuer des sautes de plusieurs mètres. Une épaisse fourrure noire ultra dense recouvrait chaque centimètre carré de mon corps, ma respiration ressemblait au halètement affamé d'une bête, de la salive dégoulinait en cascade de mes babines. D'un coup de patte, je fis disparaitre le reste des morceaux de ma chemise et pantalon. Le froid des Alpes ne me faisait à présent plus rien. Gravir une falaise, un jeu d'enfant, dans ce corps tout était possible.

Adrien était déjà un excellent grimpeur, mais dans le corps de Chat Noir, ça devenait affreusement facile. Au point que je défiais les lois de la physique en courant à 4 pattes sur les parois de divers reliefs bien escarpés, aucune limite ne m'était imposée, quand courir n'était plus possible, je bondissais tel un Cabris, me laissant même aller à quelques petites frayeurs afin de me réinjecter un petit shoot d'adrénaline. Qu'est-ce que j'aimais ce léger goût amer dans ma gueule ! Malgré les nombreuses réprimandes d'Adrien qui fusaient dans ma boîte crânienne.

— Arrête de faire le pitre ! C'est de mon corps qu'il s'agit ! me hurla Adrien visiblement pas content mes petites prises de risque.

— Ô ! Tu vas te taire un peu ! Laisse-moi faire les choses à ma manière ! grommelais-je pleinement concentrait dans mon ascension presque à la verticale.

— Sur un autre ton ! Sinon je mette une chanson particulière dans ta tête pour bien t'énerver mon cher ami boule de poile, me menaça Adrien d'une voix bien trop calme.

— Tu n'oserais pas me faire un truc pareil ! m'exclamais-je à haute voix faisant un terrible éco dans toute la montagne.

— Si ! Donc, concentre-toi un minimum au lieu de faire le pitre ! m'ordonnait Adrien visiblement énervé ça ne changera pas d'habitude quand on discute.

La discussion dura partie de l'ascension, jusqu'à ma rencontre avec une troupe de Bouquetins des Alpes… cette odeur de viande forte. Mes babines salivaient, déjà excitation par cette présence de créature fraîche à dévorer, comme mon cœur et mes pupilles se dilatèrent à leur maximum. La faim me tiraillait depuis ce matin, et hors de question de laisser Mère Thérésa me gâchait ce plaisir-là qu'était la chasse. Le plus gros du petit troupeau s'avança vers moi, tout en expulsant bruyamment de ses nasaux de la bue, son pelage le rendait imposant bien plus que les autres, ça m'en donnait des frissons pas de peur bien sûr, pareil sur son crâne d'épaisse corne et bien imposante, ce qui me fit déglutir de travers, si l'une d'elles venait à me toucher. Son sabot tapa une fois le sol rocailleux, une deuxième fois. Hors de question de reculer, tu seras mon repas de ce soir, ma jolie petite chèvre des montagnes. Ma patte droite s'ouvrir en grand laissant apparaitre mes immenses griffes particulièrement bien aiguisées et pointues acérer comme des lames de rasoir. Je me préparais à un petit affrontement entre lui et moi, ça sera qu'une affaire de quelques secondes. Je suis mis sur mes puissances pattes arrière et mes pattes avant sur le sol recouvert de neige éternelle, mon corps entier en tension, au moindre soubresaut de la part du bouquetin, ma salive au tour de mes crocs dégouliné en abondance accompagnée d'un grognement dingue des entrailles du Tartare. On se toisa un moment du regard avant que le bouquetin des Alpes ne décide enfin de me chargeait.

— Vient là mon mignon ! lui lançai-je en me m'élançant vers lui à toute vitesse.

Ça ne dura d'une demi seconde, la moitié de sa gorge reposait entre mes crocs sanguinolents, le goût du sang animal était plus acre que celui des humains, mais je devrais m'en contenter pour ce soir, l'immense bouquetin s'effondra la gueule grande ouverte la langue pendante, les yeux complètement révulsés et convulsant, la mort approchait, ce n'était pas mon genre de laisser agonisé mes proies. J'avalai toute ronde la moitié de sa gorge, malgré la présence de poile, la faim me faisait vite oublier ce désagrément. D'un coup sec mes griffes découpèrent la pauvre bête inondant la neige d'une rivière écarlate qui fit fuir le reste du troupeau. La tête dans les mains, je l'observais, ça me ferait un nouveau trophée et je suis mis à table, déchirant violemment les entrailles mon repas encore chaud, mon visage brouillait de sang n'allait pas plaire à Adrien qui l'avait bien mis en sourdine. Il détestait me voir rentrer dans mes phases bestiales. Le souvenir de Milly-La-Forêt le hantait encore, mais c'était une question de survie quand allait-il se l'enfoncer dans le crâne. Par moment la vie ne nous laisse pas trop le choix si l'on ne voulait pas finir les pieds devant.

Mon repas fini, je laissais la carcasse du bouquetin aux futurs charognards passant dans le coin, en tout cas ça faisait du bien de la bonne viande sanguinolente, du sang bientôt sec de mon repas recouvert mon sublime pelage noir. Un brin de toilette me ferait un peu de bien. Il me fallut au moins une bonne heure de recherche pour trouver un point d'eau qui ne ressemblait pas une flaque d'eau croupie. À quatre pattes devant un petit lac, j'observais longuement mon reflet, oh lala… le sang séché me rendait plus dangereux, enfin pas plus que de l'accoutumé, entre mes épaisses pattes je recueillis cette eau claire et particulièrement glacée pour me jeter au visage. Sentir le sang de bouquetin alpin, je ne me faisais pas partie de mes projets à long terme. Déjà que sous cette forme, je dégageais une odeur de prédateur assez particulière, que Adrien gardait au moins pour une semaine. En parlant du loup, il fit son apparition dans mon reflet.

— Ton repas était agréable ? me demanda-t-il amicalement ce qui était rare pour le souligner.

— Bon, pourquoi cette question stupide ? rétorquai-je en le fixant. Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il est tard, l'heure, où tu vas te coucher en pensant à ta chère et tendre.

— Tais-toi ! me coupa-t-il visiblement gêné de mon franc-parler sur certain sujet. S'il te plait, tais-toi !

— Oh ! C'est bon je déconne, ricanais-je entre mes crocs. Je vais faire une petite pause, ça ne te dérange pas ?

— Non repose toi, me répondit Adrien.

M'adossant contre un arbre, le sommeil ne tarda pas à me gagner, l'escalade et la marche étaient des exercices épuisant malgré tout. La dureté du sol surtout sa froideur ne me dérangea pas le moins du monde. Trop épuisés pour y faire réellement attention, mes yeux se perdirent à parcourir les différentes constellations clairsemées dans le ciel. À travers les milleraies passés sur Terre, ce ciel avait énormément bougé… comme le monde qui m'entourait. Il était difficile de croire que ce blondinet de bientôt 25 ans possédaient le pouvoir que certaine livre dit sacré pour l'espèce humaine me décrivait comme le Diable. Mon nom changeait tellement d'une région, une civilisation, ou d'un continent : _Satan_, _Anubis_, _Hadès ou Thanatos_, _Pluton_, _Hræsvelg_, _Izanami_, _Mictlantecuhtli_, _Yama_, _Yanluowang_, _Baron Samedi_, _Morana_. J'en oubliais… Quand mon esprit sombrait dans les abymes du rêve, je me retrouvais souvent dans une marre d'eau noire sans fin, particulièrement dense, et j'attendais patiemment. Des sanglots me sortirent de ma méditation, d'où prévenait-il ? L'eau devant moi se mit à briller et s'éclaircir.

— Ce n'est pas possible… il ne peut pas, sanglotait une voix familière.

— Nous avons perdu la trace de son avion à 23H46. Des morceaux d'un des réacteurs et de l'aile droits on était retrouvé vers le Parc National des Écrins, plus le corps d'un membre de l'équipage, expliqua une sorte d'officiel à la jeune femme.

— Mon fils ne peut pas être mort ! Encore moins Nathalie ! Tant que leurs corps n'ont pas été retrouvés, ne dit plus jamais ça ! vociféra avec véhémence envers l'officiel qui tenta de calmer tout le monde.

— Soyez réaliste… il y a très peu de chance qu'on les retrouve vivants, nos équipes travaillent d'arrachepied pour localiser la zone de l'impact, mais condition climatique retard l'avancé des recherches, conclu l'officiel froidement. Faites-vous une raison.

— Comment pouvez-vous avoir aussi peu de considération pour la famille ? Des hommes et femmes viennent de perdre des personnes qui leur étaient chères. Et vous ! Espèce de bureaucrate sans âme, vous nous demandez d'accepter comme ça, » inacceptable ? s'exclama une jeune femme à lunette, les cheveux bruns légèrement colorés au niveau des pointes encore en tenue d'été.

— Ma puce, s'il te plait, il n'en vaut pas la peine, murmura à un jeune magrébin qui rajusta sa paire de lunettes de vue.

Une ombre apparue devant moi, un être comme moi : aux yeux rouges, elle s'avança lentement vers moi, une beauté guerrière à la chevelure courte, au visage marqué par des années de champs bataille, une vielle armure qui malgré le passage de temps restait au couleur de la Coccinelle, un regard de braise me fixa immédiatement, la main posait sur la garde son épée-bâtard.

— Pourquoi restes-tu sous cette apparence ma chère Coccinelle ?

— Car c'est cette forme qu'a choisie mon hôte, me répondit-il simplement. Que fais-tu ici ?

— C'est chez moi ! Je pourrais te retourner la question, ma petite Coccinelle, ricanais-je les crocs sortis.

— La dernière fois que nous sommes vues, nous sommes battues et si je me rappelle bien, tu as perdu, raconta simplement mon invité qui commençait à tourner autour de moi.

— Car j'étais dans le mauvais camp, corrigeais-je simplement sans une once d'arrogance. Je m'étais trompé de combat, mon hôte n'était que rancœur et haine, corrompant mon être. Tu le sais mieux que personne, ma Lady.

— Oui le gros matou noir aurait-il un cœur sous cette carapace velux ! se moqua gentiment mon acolyte de toujours. Comment va Adrien ?

— Entier, c'est déjà ça vue la chute qu'on a faite, rassurais-je en invitant ma partenaire à s'assoir à côté de moi.

— Il t'en faut bien plus pour te mettre à terre, rétorqua-t-elle tout en me donnant un coup de poing sur mon épaule velue. Bon je vais retourner voir mon hôte, dois-je lui dire pour vous deux ?

Choix cornélien s'imposait à moi avec la demande de ma Lady chérie. Mais plus j'analysais la situation dans laquelle nous étions fourré depuis hier soir, plus je sentais les loups nous guetter prêt à nous dévorer au premier faux pas de notre part.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 : Une terre sans homme

À l'aube comme par miracle… j'avais trouvé le Jet… plutôt des morceaux de celui-ci m'indiquant que la route que je suivais était bien la bonne. Mes blessures s'aggravaient, certaines palpités signes d'une infection, et une belle migraine m'attendait au réveil : nauséeux, d'horrible douleur gastrique et à l'intestin, un début fièvre, des oreilles qui bourdonnait, douleur aux articulations… partout. Ce goût de chair crue dans ma bouche… impossible de le faire disparaitre, le goût du sang… m'était tout bonnement insupportable. Au bout de 30 min de marche mon corps n'atteigne ses limites, m'écroulant dans la neige transpirant à grosse goutte me sentant étouffer sans ma chemise. Mon ombre le matérialisa, ses yeux vert luisant disparue, c'était une chose rare pour le souligner, son regard mélancolique mélangé avec une pointe de douceur pour me rassurer.

À ce moment-là, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi proche de lui, par crainte de son pouvoir destructeur et mauvaise expérience, un gouffre nous séparaient et pourtant, le sentait terriblement attristé de cette situation. Son dernier hôte lui avait laissé un horrible goût amer et une marque indélébile qu'il me transmettait sans faire attention dans mes rêves. Jamais Plagg et lui n'ont voulu m'en parler, je respectais ce choix, mais Ladybug avait une fois donné quelques pistes à explorer pour connaitre la vérité qui rongeait petit à petit Chat Noir.

— Adrien… il faut redescendre, ton état a empiré ! s'exclama Chat Noir entièrement matérialisé sous mes yeux dans sa chemise noire en jean à manche retroussée, sa fameuse cravate vert citron très mal noué et nouveau gilet de costume vert bouteille.

— Non, il faut les retrouver ! Regarde ce temps ! Impossible, que les secoures soient arriver jusqu'ici pour les secourir, sortais-je à bout de souffle par le manque cruel d'oxygène.

— Adrien ! Arrête de tirer sur la corde ! On n'est pas sur Paris ici, tu n'es pas le chevalier de la nuit ici ! Pour une fois, pense un peu toi ! me rétorqua-t-il énervé par mon comportement et mon stupide entêtement.

— Moi seule peux les sauver, soufflai-je.

Un épais nuage retrouvait la zone où nous nous trouvions, on n'y voyait pas à 300mètres, et la pluie s'ajoutait à la fête. Chat Noir posa sa main sur ma poitrine, une petite vague d'énergie parcourra lentement mon corps faisant disparaitre le mal qui me rongeait depuis des heures. La forme passive de Chat Noir… c'était la première fois qu'il me transmettait une partie de ses pouvoirs sans Plagg. C'était grisant comme sensation comme la première fois que Plagg m'avait permise devenir un superhéros. Malgré les décharges électriques plutôt désagréables, ses pouvoirs coulaient dans mes veines devenues vert luisant, mes avant-bras prirent une teinte noire et des ongles plus qu'acérés poussèrent d'un coup. Sans faire espère, je me coupais l'intérieur de la joue avec mes canines plus pointues et tranchantes que la normale. La même pour mes pieds, drôle de sensation, entre l'excitation et la peur. Je connaissais la puissance de Chat Noir et sous cette forme elle m'était totalement inconnue…

Est-ce que son Cataclysme s'activait-il ? Si oui quelle serait sa puissance… car quand Plagg canalisait il s'en trouvait diminuer drastiquement. Et en Chat noir… ça pouvait détruire une ville entière. Mais là ?

— Va les retrouver, maintenant rien ne peut t'arrêter, déclara fièrement Chat noir qui retourna dans mon ombre reprenant ses yeux verts luisant.

— Merci Chat Noir, fis-je requinquait par ce cadeau de mon _moi intérieur_. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

— C'est comme si tu étais Le Chevalier de la Nuit, sans le costume, m'expliqua-t-il simplement. Donc le super saut, la super force, la super agilité, etc.

— Tout est super quoi ! ricanais-je heureux d'avoir rechargé mes batteries malgré les douleurs persistantes au niveau de me plais.

Être un héros ! La seule chose qui depuis 5 ans me faisait tenir, resombre après tant d'années de lutte, serait ma porte de sortir de monde, je crois, bien. C'était ça ma nouvelle drogue, être un héros ! Je courrais à vive allure fendant l'air, il fallait rejoindre la zone d'impact coute que coute, aucune sensation d'essoufflement alors qu'on était au moins à 3000mètres, sentir chaque centimètre carré de son corps être réchauffé par cette énergie nouvelle, tout me semblait à porter de bras dans cette nouvelle forme. Tant de choses me restaient à découvrir, en 5 ans même pas la moitié du chemin n'avait pas été fait… et rien ne me fera arrêter cette merveilleuse aventure, qui n'était pas sans risque… la preuve ses derniers jours. La mort je l'avais vue en face le temps d'une fraction de seconde dans les aires avant que Chat Noir vienne à mon secours. La seule chose sûre, à présent, mon identité secrète ne l'était plus tellement et mes proches couraient un grave danger… un grave danger rien d'y penser mon cœur loupa un battement, des gouttes coula le long de mon front.

Grâce au pouvoir que m'avait insufflé Chat Noir, la zone d'impact n'était plus très loin… énormes morceaux du Jet de mon père parsemé mon chemin, suivit d'une insoutenable odeur de kérosène, un spectacle insoutenable se tenait sous mes yeux… des débris… des incendies, je reconnais certaine pièce de l'avion qui s'était intégralement disloqué en se plantant ici en millions de petites pièces, tranchantes, fumantes et extrêmement dangereuses. L'impression nette de marcher sur des œufs. J'hurlais le prénom de Nathalie, mais pour seule réponse : l'écho de la montagne… dans quel état j'allais retrouver le reste de l'équipage… rien de penser au pire me donnait des hauts de cœur. Mon avancé se faisait entre la chaleur étouffante de certain début d'incendie, ce kérosène me prenait à la gorge ! Horrible… ses émanations toxiques me piquaient les yeux et me faisaient perdre la tête, toute notion d'espace et temps, titubant par moment. Après être sorti de cette zone qui s'apparentait à l'enfer sur terre, et sans m'en rendre compte, mon pied avait écrasé une paire de lunettes… cette paire… Nathalie… maintenant que j'y pensais, je n'avais pas croisé aucun cadavre ou morceau de corps… en observant bien la scène, je remarquais que des couvertures de survie jonché le sol, plusieurs trousses de soins ouvertes et en désordre, un siège installait de manière à être un lit de convalescence des coussins faits de gilet de sautage. Une radio de secours sortit. Des rations de survies consommées.

— Chat Noir ! Regard ils sont bien en vie ! déclarai-je fou de joie sans m'aperçoive que les larmes noyaient mes yeux.

— Ouais, c'est déjà un souci en moins, mais où sont-ils alors ? questionna lourdement Chat Noir toujours dans mon ombre se déplaçant librement afin d'inspecter le champ.

— C'est vrai… tu crois que j'ai fait toute cette ascension pour rien, que les secours sont venus ? demandais-je en sanglotant.

— Non… vue le temps de ses deux derniers jours impossibles, me répondit-il sans me regardait inspectant toujours le camp de survie de fortune. Adrien ! Viens voir ! Vite.

— Qu'est qu'il y a ?

— Des impacts de balles sur la carlingue, susurra-t-il amer et inquiet en caressant l'épave. Et le sol est jonché de douille.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire… m'exclamais-je sentant la panique me gagnait.

— Qu'on n'est pas seul dans cette montagne, grogna-t-il en se matérialisant. Si tu veux m'ont avis, il est là.

— Lui… soufflai-je d'une voix peu rassurée.

Chat Noir suivit une piste de son côté pendant que moi, je cherchais encore l'assistante de mon père… une trainait de sang dans la neige, et des traces de pas, des semelles de Rangers… encore des douilles. Merde… Merde… Merde ! Des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues, tout mon corps se mirent à trembler, sans le danger me gagnait, un possible de déglutir… des flashs me revirent en mémoire de cette nuit de cauchemar ! Je me recroquevillais sur moi-même… et mon pauvre cœur s'emballait résonant dans ma tête, réveillant ma migraine… Fuir au plus vite…

_Alors mon chaton ! Tu pensais m'échapper longtemps ! Tu n'es rien sans ta petite coccinelle au point que tu as foncé tête baissée dans mon piège ! Oh… alors c'est donc toi le petit matou ! Qui l'aurait crue ! Personne ! Paris va perdre son petit écuellier… ahaaha ! Je pense que si j'envoyais un doigt souvenir à ton père, il aimerait ?_

_NON-CHAT NOIR ! ARRÊTE ! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! _

_TU VAS CREUVER ! TU VAS CREUVER ! TOUS TES HOMMES VONT SOUFFRIR POUR CE QUE TU AS FAIT ! _

_Ahaaha ! Le petit matou à griffes et bien acéré… j'en ai affronté des guerriers, mais des monstres comme toi, jamais… ta tête en pailler au-dessus de ma cheminée sera du plus bel effet ! ahaah ! Mais à notre prochain combat… inquiète pas le monstre je ne t'aurais rien pour ce que tu m'as fait. JE GARDE TON JOLI PETIT DOIGT IL REJOINDRA LES AUTRES ! AHAAH ! _

— Adrien, ça va ? me questionna Chat-Noir qui s'était matérialisé.

— Non… ça ne va pas… répondis-je à voix basse retire ma prothèse à la main droite. Si c'est lui ne je peux pas l'affronter… désolé.

— Il te fait peur n'est pas ?

— OUI ! J'AI PEUR ! J'AI PERDU ! JE SUIS FAIT AVOIR COMME UN MINABLE ! AVEUGLER PAR MON ASSURANCE ! SI… seulement Ladybug avait été-là, je n'aurais pas perdu bêtement un doigt, racontais-je avec une voix monocorde.

— Ce doigt n'est rien comparé à ta vie, me rassura Chat-Noir, et avec cette prothèse on dirait que tu as un vrai.

— Oui, mais je mens à tout le monde… et ça je ne peux le supporter, soupirais-je fatiguais de cette situation en remettant ma prothèse. Sans Ladybug ne suit rien, juste un Chat vantard.

— Ne dit pas ça, tu es le meilleur hôte que j'ai eu ! Et de loin… le meilleur depuis un demi-siècle, nuança-t-il avec le sourire.

Le savoir à mes côtés me rassurait… ça ne m'était jamais arrivé. D'habitude nous nous entendions comme chien et chat. Ses dernières 42 h nous avaient rapprochés, pour le mieux. Puis il se retourna d'un coup, des voix s'élevaient dans le brouillard. Une discussion banale en deux hommes plutôt âgés dont les paroles étaient étouffées par des sortes de cagoules, dans le brouillard leur silhouette devenait de plus en plus visible… uniforme je le reconnaissais. La peur me tétanisait tout d'un coup… impossible de bouger le moindre muscule… et je me retenais de vomir. La main rassurante de Chat Noir me tira de me tort peur. Quand les hommes furent à bonne distance, il retourna dans mon ombre et s'étira jusqu'à eu. Ils me remarquèrent, leur tenue restait la même : un long vêtement à manche longue fait en kevlar, un gilet de chasseur renforcé contenant tout à choses pour me nuire, d'épais gants de combat, un holster tactique à la cuisse contenant un _Beretta m9_, cette casquette visière vissée sur la tête, et dans leur main un M16 à m'en donnait des frissons de terreur… ce fusil… un M16 l'arme de prédilection des forces armée américain depuis la Guerre du Vietnam.

— HEY TOI ! Charlie, ici Charlie ! Nous avons trouvé la cible, hurla dans sa radio portative l'un des hommes.

Ils se mirent en joue prête à tirer quand sortis de nulle part, Chat Noir les neutralisa d'un joli balayage, un peu perturbé par cette attaque par derrière, il s'en para des deux fusils qui fut réduit à l'état de poussière… Son Cataclysme activé… oh non, son regarde, je le connaissais que trop bien. Il ne laissa aucune chance à l'un des soldats à peine sa tenue touchée, son visage se figea le temps d'un second et souffler un « non » à l'encontre de Chat Noir qui affichait son fidèle sourire carnassier.

— Je n'ai aucune pitié pour vous ! grommela-t-il d'une tinte de fierté tout en observant le soldat devenir poussière. À ton tour ! Dis-moi où est ton chef ! Et où tu disparais la surface de cette planète !

— Il… traque… une femme en tailleur noir et chemise rouge… et une femme en tenue de pilote de ligne ! L'une d'elle est blessée… S'il vous plait ne je n'en sais pas plus ! Laisser moi en vie j'ai une femme et une fille ! supplia-t-il devant le dieu de la destruction.

— Sais-tu qui je suis simple mortel qui me baise les pieds pour s'accrocher à misérable vie ? murmura-t-il de sa voix roque et monstrueuse. Je suis celui que vous surnommez le mal incarné !

La main de Chat Noir toucha le torse du soldat, dont le visage se déposa en sentant la vie quitter et devenir qu'un tas de poussière inexistant. Avait-il une famille ? Je m'en contre foutais… après ce qu'il m'avait fait mon corps garderait à jamais le souvenir de cette nuit… mon partenaire retourna dans mon ombre sans piper un mot sur qui venait se passer. Nathalie et la pilote couraient un grave danger et restaient là discuter du bien ou du mal… non. Le pouvoir de Chat Noir me domina de nouveau et me fit redevenir cette créature animait par la soif de sang et de violence. Dieu que je prenais goût à ça…

Adrien… il me laissa le contrôle total sans rien… était-il dans son état normal ou savait-il qui ne serait pas capable d'affronter sa plus grande peur. Le parfum de Nathalie trouvait, je pistais sa trace tout en éliminant une petite escouade d'homme et femme lourdement armant comme les soldats rencontrait plutôt. Un jeu d'enfant avec mes pouvoirs activés, mon haleine respirait la haine et la destruction, la gueule ouverte un fumé verte comme mes yeux en sortaient de quoi bien faire peur à mes ennemies qui ne me voyait jamais venir. Une information clé sur la position de Nathalie recueille non sans quelques échanges de coup. Laisser libre court à ma fureur… une chose tellement grisant et addictif… sans Plagg pour me contrôler cette créature mangeuse de fromage et 1er branleur de la terre avait son utilité. Éviter devenir un monstre. Et là… sans lui ça allait dure me contrôler… ayant déjà fait pas mal de victimes… si Ma Lady voyait ça… aie. Je serais mal… le goût de la chair humaine tétanisé par la peur, quelque chose de si tendre et délicieux, se jus frais qu'était le sang humain…. Voilà… je déraillais, trouver Nathalie et vite avant que le point de non-retour soit franchi.

Caché derrière un immense roché, la pilote les cheveux en bataille et encrassé par le sang, la neige, débris de l'avion, son uniforme de pilote complément taché de sang le sien dû une blessure à l'épaule et soin de plusieurs membres d'équipage ayant survécu à l'impact, et celui de Nathalie lourdement blessait à la jambe. Chat Noir me relaissa le contrôle sous sa forme passive… quand j'ai vu Nathalie saine et sauve… impossible de résister à mon envie de la serrer fort dans mes bras et elle aussi… surpris de me voir ici en plein fort, surtout envie après la chute de plusieurs milliers de mètres que j'avais faite.

— Oh ! Mon dieu Adrien vous êtes en vie ! exclama-t-elle m'observant sous les coutures pour s' assurer que j'allais bien et que c'était bien moi. Comment vous… je vous vue… peut importer vous êtes en vie c'est qui compte le plus.

— Vous aussi Nathalie… j'ai cru que vous étiez, soufflais-je difficilement écrasait par son étreinte maternelle.

— On n'est pas encore sortie de l'auberge… ses hommes grouillent par dizaine, ils contrôlent entièrement la zone, coupa la pilote qui semblait chercher si l'ennemie approchait. Ils ont déjà abattu Mélanie Santos sous nos yeux en se faisant passer pour des militaires en exercice dans les régions… j'aurais dû être plus vigilante… et cet homme se géant à l'accent salve, sa tenue qui n'avait rien de militaire comme j'ai vue me laisser berner ainsi.

— Vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir Valandre ! Moi aussi je me serais laissé berné, nous étions dans une situation urgence. Votre co-pilote et moi nous étions grièvement blessés import quel aide aurait été la bien, assurait l'assistante de mon père du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

— Espérons que lui aussi se soit sorti de ce merdier… je m'en voudrais d'avoir laissé un homme sur le champ bataille, rumina-t-elle entre ses dents parfaitement alignées. Je suis déjà crashé dans le désert en Syrie sans eau ni nourriture ses pas deux trois paramilitaire qui vont m'apprendre à survivre ! J'ai traqué mon lieutenant sur plusieurs centaines de kilomètres sans broncher, ce n'est pas un peu de neige qui va m'arrêter.

La Commandante Valandre installa Nathalie sur son dos, c'était à ce moment-là que je remarquais l'atèle de fortune de l'assistante de mon père, les nombreux garrots sur sa jambe qu'elle tendait au maximum. Moi j'aurais bien du mal à le faire. La descente allait être longue et périlleuse.

Après plusieurs heures de marche la libération se calvaire… touchait à sa fin ! Mes plaies… me faisaient atrocement mal, Nathalie souffrait des contre coups de la descente, sa jambe se balançait, et encaissait toute sorte de choc. Tout ça m'avait poussé hors de mes limites ! Puis sans crier gare, une flèche se planta dans l'épaule de Valandre, une pluie de flèches s'abattit sur non, un carreau d'arbalète se planta à quelque centimètre de mon pied… ce carreau je le connaissais… Valandre courra à toute vitesse afin de mettre en sécurité Nathalie.

— Ahaaha ! Voici mon trophée ! hurla une voix grave avec un fort accent Serbe tout en armant son arbalète. T'es en sale état mon mignon, pas grave mon taxidermiste va te remettre en état.

— Boris… Jaroslav… soufflais-je mort de peur sentant une crise me gagnait petit à petit.

— Oh a ce que je vois tu as soigné ton joli doigt, remarqua-t-il là où il se trouvait. Bah Ahaaha ça ne sera pas très utile de tout façon, là où tu vas finir de tout façon. Montre-moi ton vrai visage pour je puisse être comme héros d'enfance, Kraven !

Boris Jaroslav un géant Slovaque de quasiment 50 ans, au visage creusé par de multiples cicatrices et un cache-œil souvenir que je lui avais laissé de notre dernière rencontre, ancien mercenaire de guerre ayant combattue dans plusieurs d'Afrique du Nord, et subsaharien commençait de terrible tension, sous diverses identités, formant des milices armées massacrant et paillant la population locale, qui subissait les pires atrocités que ma mémoire préférait obliger… le tribunal international d'ONU le traquait depuis la fin de la guerre en Ex-Yougoslavie, mais il était insaisissable. Crime contre humanité… des centaines de témoignages l'incriminaient, mais en plus de 30 ans il n'a jamais pu être présenté à un tribunal international. Quand on connaissait les bonnes personnes, on devenait un touchable. Il me mit en joue avec son arbalète fétiche et décocha une flèche qui se planta immédiatement dans ma cuisse me faisant poser un genou à terre… elle n'était pas comme les autres… une décharge électrique me cloua littéralement au sol, le son de ses bottes approchait dangereusement… fit accélérer mon rythme cardiaque. Chat Noir entra en moi, je n'allais pas me laisser battre par cette ordure.

Hors de question que Adrien finisse comme trophée au-dessus d'une vieille cheminée, pas tant que je serais là ! Être une créature du mal ça me plaisait tant ! « Repose-toi Adrien, je m'occupe de tout. » Je me relevais tout d'un coup à la surprise de Jaroslav, qui fixa un sourire de circonstance.

— Une chasse sans challenge ce n'est pas une vraie chasse ! déclara-t-il tout en continuant à pointer son arbalète sur moi. Cutt ! ARME-MOI !

Il jeta son long manteau dévoilant… une xéno armure de dernière génération camouflage hivernale vue pour qui il vendait ses services ça ne m'étonnait pas qu'il puisse rentrer en possession d'un bijou de technologie moderne après notre précédente rencontre, s'adapter et parer à toutes les éventualités pour me neutraliser. Seuls les militaires et certaines unités d'élite employées ses armures lors de missions à haut risque où les armes conventionnelles ne suffisait pas. Les CRS et le GIGN s'en étaient procurée à mon plus grand étonnement, certes c'était des générations antérieures, mais elle permettait de rassurer la population locale de certains Arrondissement et zone, où le danger nous guettait à chaque coin de rue.,

Le pouvoir de son _miraculous_ du Cancer rajouta un alliage déjà une armure aussi résistante que Kevlar grâce un alliage ingénieux de différent polymère de carbone et de diamant. Et immenses pattes… lui poussèrent dans le dos… 8 immondes pattes et deux terrifiantes mandibules-pince lui sortant des épaules… ça me glaçait le sang. L'une de mes peurs les plus profondes c'était les tarentules… ET LA J'ÉTAIS SERVIE ! Ses choses se mirent se mouvoir, je l'observais… ses huit horreurs le portaient, lui offrant une vue de choix sur moi, il pointa son arbalète sur moi. Quand on était saisi par la peur… nos jambes se liquéfiaient sur place. Impossible de bouger…

— Adrien ! Adrien ! Ressaisis-toi ! me somma Chat-Noir qui se matérialisa hors de mon ombre. S'il te plait ce n'est pas le moment de faire une crise !

— Je… ne peux pas… c'est, peinais-je à sortir tétanisait par la peur.

— Merde ! Nathalie et la Commandante Valandre sont en danger de mort et toi tu restes pétrifier devant pauvre crabe, me secoua Chat-Noir.

— Quand tu es face à ta pire peur ton cerveau se met totalement en mode arrête, désolé, je ne me peux pas, soufflais-je entre deux sanglots. C'est trop de mauvais souvenir.

— Une mauvaise blague de ton cousin qui date de 15 ans waouh ! La belle affaire ! s'exclama vivement Chat Noir qui me secoua comme un sac de patates. Là tu vois, il y a un sociopathe qui n'aura aucune pitié pour nous faire empailler, voire nous dépecer pour s'en faire un tapis. Laisse-moi le contrôle ! Et arrête d'avoir peur !

De retour dans ma forme bestial Joris Jaroslav nous allons reprendre notre dernier combat qui s'était sommé sur une victoire partielle de ma part… En tout cas, le fait soit en possession d'un _miraculous_ artificiel. Ce n'était pas le premier que j'affrontais… Ohlala nononon ! Mais si une personne aussi tordue que lui en possédait un, je craignais le pire. Son énorme patte s'approchait dangereusement de moi ! Permettre à Nathalie et la Commandante de fuir, se mettre en sécurité, il fallait retenir ce taré ! Le plus longtemps possible. Un carreau se planta long non loin de ma patte velue, putain être une cible immobile quelle mauvaise idée ! Courir ! Courir ! Courir ! Le plus loin le vite possible ! A quatre pattes j'étais bien plus rapide !

— Tu ne m'écharperas pas ! Ahaaha ! Tu seras sur ma cheminée mon cher matou ! disait-il se mouvement à l'aide de ses pattes géante c'est vrai qu'elle faisait froid dans le dos.

— Attrape-moi si tu peux ! lui hurlais-je grâce à l'écho de la montagne.

Merde… Putain… ça, je le fuyais depuis maintenant 5 h. J'atteignais mes limites. Je profitais d'une grotte hors de porteur de ses carreaux et saloperie de pattes. Une lutte frontale… perdue d'avance cette fuite en avant de plusieurs heures me l'avait fait bien comprendre : épaule droite démise, plusieurs carreaux plantant à l'intérieur de ma chair, dont les pointes, étaient certainement empoisonnés, toutes mes plaies saignaient de nouveau… la soif et la faim me rendait plus vulnérable. Réfléchir vite afin de tirer de merdier et finir comme trophée de casse de ce malade. Il m'avait déjà pris un doigt… ma tête hors de question. À force d'avoir tiré sur la corde mes pouvoirs ne s'activaient plus… enfin si, mais pas accès pour le neutraliser d'un coup. Sans Ma Lady… je ne suis vraiment rien. Le poisson agissait… je perdais pied, tout mon corps pèse une tonne. Une pause… juste une pause. Je fermais les yeux… impossibles de savoir si, il s'approchait à cause de l'orage. Quelques éclaires tranchées le ciel, un bourda accourant et un spectacle magnifique de la où j'étais. Une vision venue d'outre-tombe, le son si particulier de son armure marchant sur les ruines d'un champ de bataille, retirant avec garce et élance son heaume couvert de boue, du sang de nos ennemies.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Marionnette ne peut être ici ? sortais-je à bout de force aux portes de l'inconscience.

— Oui c'est vrai, confirma mon hallucination de Ma Lady. Je suis que le fruit de ton imagination. Mais ne baisse pas les bras maintenant, je te connais au fond de toi, il reste une force qui n'attend qu'être libéré.

— Si je le fais… ça peut-être…

— Peut-être, te sauver la vie et celle de Adrien ! coupa fermement Ma Lady qui pointa son épée vers moi.

— Je t'ai fait une promesse qui remonte à nos premiers porteurs, fis-je en m'appuyant sur l'arbre. Trahir cette promesse c'est me perdre de nouveau, et Plagg me le pardonnera pas, personne.

Un bruit de la foudre me sortit de mon illusion, la tête dans le brouillard total… cette force pourrait bien m'engloutir à tout jamais sans possibilité de retour. Sans m'en rendre compte, un carreau arbalète se planta en plein dans mon abdomen. L'orage faisait sortir sa folie meurtrière, son œil valide sa pupille complètement dilatée m'indiquait son excitation à son paroxysme, sa proie blessée aucune échappatoire possible je me trainais dans une boue infecte et lui me surplombait pointant son dernier carreau vers mon cœur. Hors de question d'abimer la tête. Au lieu de m'achever immédiatement, il se lança dans un monologue plus que chiant à mon avis.

— Mon premier meurtre j'avais 19 ans ! C'était mon connard possible père, un alcoolique chronique, formaté par le régime de Tito, ouvrier du bâtiment, buvant sa paie, et battant son unique enfant après que sa femme se soit barrée dans un monde meilleur. Je lui ai collé une balle entre les deux yeux après lui avoir fracassé le crâne après une énième nuit à me faire frapper. J'en avais souillé mon caleçon, sa première fois on ne l'oublie jamais. J'ai rejoint une milice serbe, tout le monde à cette époque s'en branlait qu'un adolescent sans diplôme, sans formation, juste massacrer des Bosniaques, il n'avait pas le même sang que non ! Plus de 300 annulaires coupés remplissant mes jolis bocaux. Les tapettes à Casque bleu arrivaient, je suis barré sous une fausse identité, afin éviter le tribunal international et la prison à vie. Qu'est-ce que j'en avais détruit des villages ! AHAAH ! Hmmmm ! Après j'ai connu l'Afghanistan… et ces tapettes à Casque bleu m'attendaient aussi ici, aucune n'a survécu en me croisant. Puis la Somalie, Tchad, Le Mali, La République de Centre Afrique, Le Zaïre enfin la République démocratique du Congo où durant la Deuxième Guerre du Congo, mon plaisir coupable s'était capturé des Hutues pour le compte des milices tutsies qui me payait gracieusement. AHAAH ! Et on faisait des parties de chasse humaine ! Travers les épaisses jungles congolaises… haha que de souvenirs 2002-2003 les meilleurs souvenirs de ma vie. Ma collection s'était considérablement agrandie. Après j'ai rangé les larmes le temps quelque temps pour les en vendre aux plus offrants. Qu'est-ce que j'en avais alimenté des guerres et des conflits, mais putain haha ! Qu'est-ce que j'étais riche et puissant ! haha ! Personne ne pouvait me toucher malgré toutes mes saloperies. Après je suis retournée en France sous un autre nom Boris Trenad, mais celui que tu connais si bien, m'a engagé pour être son garde du corps et son chef de la sécurité. ET TOI, TOI ! LA PREMIÈRE FOIS QUE JE T'AI VUE ! J'AI SU ! QUE TU ALLAIS ÊTRE DU PLUS BEL EFFET DANS MON MANOIR ! Alors une dernière volonté ? Promis je ne toucherais pas à ta petite Chinoise enfin pour le moment, les femmes je les chasse d'une autre manière… AHAAH !

Une rupture s'opéra dans mon esprit, toucher à Marinette… toucher à Ma LADY ! PLUS JAMAIS ! Une nouvelle énergie se libera au cru de ma main, ça me brûlait ça me démangeait. Une de mes crocs se planta même dans ma lèvre inférieure, tellement que je me crispais. Cette ordure prévoyait de faire du mal à mes proches… ça c'était un tolérable… Une fois en plusieurs millénaires existence, j'avais faille ! Des nuits entières ! A hurler à rage au monde au point de mettre perdu que sa nouvelle lumière me guide hors de tunnel sombre et humide qu'était la haine. Puisant dans cette force, je tentais de me relever sans trébucher. De mes babines sortait une bué vert… et mon fidèle sourire se colla automatiquement sur mon visage, car maintenant j'étais sûr de gagner malgré mes multiples blessures. Débout sur mes énormes pattes arrière, cherchait toujours à viser mon cœur. Qu'il vise et le transperce de plein fouet. Il n'arrêtera jamais de battre pour celle que j'aime ! Je puisais dans cette ultime réserve, courir et le faire tomber dans ce ravin à côté de nous, ses pattes géantes se trouvaient être son point faible, mais mon cataclysme ne marchait pas sur cette armure, mais maintenant j'avais la confection qu'il fonctionnait.

Courir ! Courir ! Courir ! Mes jambes se mouvaient parfaitement sans flancher une seule fois alors que ma cuisse gauche avait carreau arbalète planté. La douleur disparaissait, le sol glissant m'offrait un terrain de choix pour ma stratégie, son dernier carreau se planta dans mon épaule, et ma main droite faucha violemment sa rangeait droite de 4 répugnante pattes. Qui se transforma en poussière, lui faisant perdre immédiatement l'équilibre à Boris qui trop proche du ravin, bascula tout en m'entrainement malheureusement à cause de saloperies de mandibule.

— Si je tombe ! Tu tombes ! Mon joli ! me hurla-t-il.

Ce qu'il oubliait ce que j'étais un sale matou agile quitte à m'abimer les mains, je réalisais ma chute de toutes mes forces en m'accrochant à la paroi grâce à mes griffes. PUTAIN ! Le freinage dura une bonne minute… mais m'avait permis admirer la violente chute ce taré, 1000mètre en contre bas, il ne devait rien de rester de lui à mon avis. Et tant mieux. Je remontais non sans difficulté, la roche avait réduit mes mains à l'état de charpie sanguinolente, et avec la pluie, trouver une prise relever du miracle. L'ascension terminée… je me roulais dans la boue, la pluie rafraichissait mon corps et mon esprit… je redonnais le contrôle à Adrien qui se roula en boule.

— Tu m'as sauvé… merci Chat, soupirais-je de douleur.

— De rien, on est partenaire ? Non ? demanda-t-il dans la même position de que moi la chemise couverte de sang et de boue.

— Oui ! Sans toi je serais mort, admettais-je enfin.

— Sans toi je n'aurais pas retrouvé ma voie et Ma Lady, sanglotait-il à cœur ouvert. Je veux la revoir… et lui dire.

— Lui dire quoi ? demandais-je curieux de voir Chat noir se livrait à cœur couvert.

— Que je l'aime espèce qu'abrutie ! me sortit-il de but en blanc.

Chat Noir se retourna dans mon ombre, il pleuvait des cordes depuis plusieurs heures, le froid me tétanisa, sans compter mes blessures qui me ralentissait grandement… Putain ! Me remettre mon épaule démise fut un calvaire total mais ça fait. Je reprenais ma marche vers une petite bergerie repérer en amont. Un long chemin croix… encore. La fièvre me gagnait, ma vue se troublait… mes muscules s'engourdissait à l'approche de la petite bergerie, de la lumière. Oui ! Une personne s'y trouvait ! Je hurlais ! J'hurlais à l'aider ! Pour qu'une personne vienne me porter son aide, car là… je souffrais trop. Mon dernier coup portait sur la porte en bois. Et le vide total, tous mes forces s'étaient envolé.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Le début de Chat Noir.

Le 6 Septembre 2020

Le 8ème Arrondissement dans le cabinet du Docteur Patrick Bosso

Attendre ! Attendre ! Le tic-tac insupportable de la vielle horloge suisse accroché en face de moi, le petit oiseau sortait toutes les demi-heures avec un cassement des plus insupportable, la table basse où mes pieds reposaient par fatigue de l'attente interminable, des vieux magazines de mode ou de soin datant de plusieurs mois trainait dessus : _Vogue_, Vanity, _Variety_, _Elle_, _National Géographie_, _Time_ où mon père était en couverture, comme l'homme les plus influant de l'année dernière. Dans un coin de la pièce décorée de reproduction de tableau célèbre parodié, s'était assez drôle la première fois qu'on les voyait, je m'amusais à chercher les l'élément qui n'avait rien à faire dedans, ses tableaux côtoyaient des affiches de prévention contre le suicide, diverses maladies, l'addiction, centre d'aide, et des numéros d'aide si on était confronté un jour à ce type situation… voir ces affiches me glaçait le sang, tout comme les brochures, soigneusement disposé sur une étagère en face de l'entrée de la salle d'attende. Une femme très nerveuse, ses genoux se cognaient, n'arrêtant pas d'inspecter la pièce de son regard fuyant, les cheveux bouclés, des vêtements mal assortis et des bijoux fantaisistes, elle claquait l'élastique autour de son poignet. Elle était arrivée quelques minutes après moi, mais j'allais laisser le docteur Patrick Bosso la prendre avant. Sans crier gare, elle se mit à frotter de tous ses fortes avec un chiffon, la table basse, en prêtant : tuer, tuer, la saleté ! Après voir nettoyait tout le meuble jusqu'à se voir dedans, elle s'attaquait aux tries des magazines : par couleur, sujet, date. Voyant un vieux journal de Mickey, une vie irrépressible de lire me saisit.

— Excusez-moi madame, est-ce que ça vous dérange si je prenais ce magazine ? demandais-je très calment afin éviter toute colère envers cette dame. Bien sûr le remettrait correctement.

Pas de réponse de sa part, mais elle me tendit mon magazine, je lui fis mon plus beau sourire pour la remercier. Immédiatement après remit en ordre les brochures, nettoya le meuble où reposait ses dites brochure. Moi j'étais trop absorbé par les aventures de Donald et Mickey pour refaire attention à cette dame, qui une fois finis ce nettoyage et rangement, ne présentait plus aucun signe d'anxiété. Hmmm toc du ménage compulsif à stade bien avancé, normalement pour traiter ce genre de cas, c'était dans des hôpitaux, peut être venait-elle demander son envoie dans un institut spécialisé ?

SMS de Plagg :

Grand frère ! N'oublie pas ton rendez-vous à 16 h chez le notaire pour valider l'acquissions de ton épave !

SMS à Plagg :

Je n'ai pas oublié c'est plutôt à toi que je devrais dire ça, vue comment tu peux être tête en l'air.

SMS de Plagg :

L'école de père c'est chiant ! Surtout, les cours économie et gestion, c'est limite si je ne m'endors pas sur ma copie.

SMS à Plagg :

Ne fallait pas me choisir alors et faire passer pour mon frère.

SMS de Plagg :

AHAHA ! on en reparlera à la maison ! Père me demande, si tu es sûr de vouloir vraiment rependre cette épave et pas retourner dans le mannequina ?

SMS à Plagg :

Sur à 200 % ! J'en ai fait le tour du mannequina, et j'ai envie de me lançait sur des terrains inconnus.

SMS de Plagg :

Retaper un piano-bar sur « l'avenue la connut du monde », en n'ayant aucune notion de menuisier, plombier, électricien. Ce n'est pas un peu de l'inconscience ? Ou la stupidité ? Médaille d'Or au J.O de Tokyo tu peux être fière *photo de Plagg avec ma médaille* pourquoi arrêté cette carrière sportive si prometteuse ?

SMS à Plagg :

Parce que je veux me faire plaisir ! Pas juste rendre heureux notre père ! OK, c'est cool être : champion Europe des moins de 20, de France et JO, mais sans plaisir c'est fade comme récompense quand on n'est pas passionné.

SMS de Plagg :

Pour toi peut être pas pour moi *renvoie une photo de pluie posant avec mes trophées*

SMS à Plagg :

Arrête de faire le con avec mes trophées !

SMS de Plagg :

Elle en pense quoi ta fiancée le fait que tu arrêtes l'escrime alors qu'elle continue. Laisse-moi deviner tu ne lui as pas encore dit. Et bah bravo.

SMS à Plagg :

Ne te mêle pas de ma vie sentimentale ! Est-ce que je mêle de la tienne ?

SMS de Plagg :

Vas-y grand frère se te laisse fouiller à ta guise, tu ne trouveras rien intéressant… oups le professeur arrive. Profite bien de ton rendez-vous.

Plagg… Plagg… Plagg, il ne cessera jamais de surprendre. Plagg en plus n'était pas son vrai prénom et ni mon frère. Comme un chat errant à qui on donnerait un peu de nourriture afin de l'aider à passer l'hiver, à peine les premiers bourgeons sortis, on le voyait faire ses griffes sur notre nouveau canapé en cuir. Il m'apportait une lumière douce et chaleur dans ma vie triste et monotone faite de contrainte, obligation, de sourire forcé, de dîner, de gala et d'autre événement somptueux où tout la fine fleur et jeunesse dorée de paris se retrouvait convier.

J'observais ma bague à mon annulaire gauche… un gris sobre, passe-partout et discret. Le dernier cadeau de ma mère avant sa disparition tragique, et ça faisait seulement deux ans que je portais cet anneau. Peut-être que j'avais fini par accepter l'inacceptable pour un garçon rentrant dans l'adolescence. L'anneau au bout de mon doigt, une petite créature apparue devant moi : une sorte de chat noir, aux yeux verts lévitant avec un grand appétit. Puis le lendemain matin, je le vis attabler à côté de mon père savourant son petit-déjeuner, il se trouvait sur toutes les photos de famille… tout le monde semblait le connaitre depuis des années, et à mes yeux il restait un pur étranger possédant de drôle de pouvoir… pouvoir capable de modifier la réalité qui nous entourait. Des cheveux noirs en batailles dont les épies formait des oreilles de chat, et deux longues petites mèches sur le côté parfaitement symétrique, des canines plus grandes et pointues que la moyenne, un teint bronzé que je lui enviais, les mêmes yeux verts quoi la pupille s'apparentait plus à celle d'un chat. Dès qu'on se trouvait seul le blanc des yeux devait vert citron, et deux oreilles de chat se faisait leur apparition suivit de près de la queue.

Une chose était sûre à présent sans lui… ma vie ne serait pas du tout la même… cet anneau m'ouvra la voie vers une vie nettement meilleure non sans son lot de soucis et de petit secret.

— Monsieur Agreste ? m'interpella une voix roque me sortant de ma contemplation.

— Oui, docteur ? sortais-je automatiquement ?

— Je vais prendre cette demoiselle avant vous, excuse-moi de la gêne occasionnée, mais c'est un cas de force majeure, m'expliqua le docteur Bosso en frottant machinalement le haut de son crâne dégarni.

— Pas de soucis vous avez, répondis-je simplement.

La porte du cabinet se ferma aussitôt, bon encore une heure à attendre, par chance j'avais pris de la lecture : la menuiserie pour les nuls, l'électricité pour les nuls, etc. Joli cadeau de la part de Plagg. En tout ça, je ne décrochais pas ce genre de livre, un Nouveau Monde s'offrait à moi, d'ici peu Adrien Agreste sera un pro dans le BTP, au plus grand malheur de mon père. Ça serait bête abimer de si belle main et visage par des travaux arasant et manuel. Chez les agrestes soit on était pianiste, ou dans la magistrature et maintenant l'entreprise de mon père. Le mouton noir de la famille se trouvait être moi, voulant absolument sortir des cocons surprotecteurs et la route dorée déjà tracer à peine avais-je eu le temps de respirer. Plagg lui aurait dû récupérer les minettes n'étant qu'un enfant adopté, mais se fut totalement l'inverse, à la conséquence d'une série d'évènements me concernant. Lui à 18 ans à peine le BAC en poche, être sur les bancs d'une prestigieuse prépa pour qu'il puisse intérêt, une école de commerce ou finance. Lui voulait être fromagé ou faire professionnel de flemmardise.

Le docteur Bosso m'accueillit enfin dans son cabinet, m'invita à boire un thé avant de commencer notre séance. Un délicieux thé au citron vert et agrume. Un long silence installa le temps qui finit se transférait son rapport à sa secrétaire de son précédent rendez-vous. Puis il me fixa dans le blanc des yeux, le visage détendu et les moins jointes sur son bureau en chêne massif où reposaient divers effets personnels : cadre de photo de famille, faire-part de naissance, objet souvenir de vacances, pote à crayon où il manquait plusieurs capuchons, des Post-its, des tonnes de dossiers et une machine à prendre la carte bleue et vitale. Sur les murs les consécrations d'une vie : diplôme, photo à travers le monde dans conférence, tableaux uniques, plusieurs bibliothèque et étagère pleine à craquer de livre sur la médecin et maladie, quelques bibelots.

— Et bien monsieur Agreste qu'est qui nous amène à nous revoir en ce joli jour de septembre ? commença-t-il d'une voix claire et intelligible.

— Mon rendez-vous, des deux semaines, docteur Bosso, fis-je naturellement en terminant ma tasse de thé.

— Oui, et ça va faire deux ans que nous nous suivions après ta sortie du centre, continua-t-il en calant son siège. Deux ans et tu n'as pas replongé une fois. Ton parrain, madame Diaz et moi-même, nous sommes fier de toi, très peu de patientes arrivent à décrocher aussi vite et se lancer dans projet si concret comme les tiens. Et encore félicitations pour ta médaille. Ça fait quoi de participer au J.O de Tokyo ?

— Honnêtement, pas grand-chose, ça reste une récompense comme une autre. J'ai toujours été habitué à être le premier, soupirais-je sur un ton las de parler de ça. Vous savez… ça être très dur.

— Ah oui pourquoi ?

— Le sport est envahi par cette merde. J'ai ressenti le manque… un véritablement manque, poursuivais-je honteux de ma propre faiblesse. Les voir tous prendre ça, voir ses couleurs… sentir ce parfum si doux et sucré, l'odeur de la tentation, j'étais deux doigts d'une crise de manque et c'est là que j'aurais tué pour avoir une ordonnance pour me procurer de la méthadone. La dernière fois que j'avais ressenti ça… c'était au centre et à ma sortie.

— Mais avez-vous craqué ? demanda sérieusement le docteur.

— Non pas du tout même si notre coach m'en proposait constamment et que je devais préparer mes repas de mon côté par peur qu'ils en mettent dedans. Cette merde a faille me détruire moi et ma famille…

— En voulez-vous encore à votre père de ne pas avoir été plus consciencieux et ne pas avoir fait plus de recherche ? questionna Bosso qui prenait des notes.

— Lui en vouloir ? Oui les premières semaines où on est en sevrage et qu'on souffre le martyr, mais non je ne lui en ai jamais vraiment voulu. Je m'en veux à moi de pas su savoir lui dire non, stop, c'est trop ne peut plus suivre. La prise de ses choses semblait être la seule chose qui me prenait de suivre mon emploi du temps infernal. Il a compris de ses erreurs… enfin, je pense.

— Pourquoi n'es-tu pas sur ? rebondissait immédiatement le docteur.

— Et bien… quand il y a l'accident à Chicago… bah il était plus inquiet de l'image de son entreprise que de mes véritables soucis. Même si après, son assistante l'a mis face à ses manquements.

— Adrien, tu es un jeune homme fort sympathique et tu t'es sortie de l'enfer de l'addiction à une vitesse incroyable, certaine personne même des années voir n'y arrive jamais malgré toute la volonté du monde. Mais qu'est qui vous a fait tenir ?

— Ma mère… je ne voulais pas la décevoir, le gouffre où je me dirigeais si je m'y étais plongé tête la première de manière définitive, jamais je n'aurais pu la regarder en face de nouveau.

La séance finie le docteur Bosso me donna de nouvelles ordonnances dues à des troubles du sommeil violent. L'enfer de la drogue restait ma voisine de pallier, fallait me faire à l'idée, une rechute pouvait arriver à tout moment. Un petit tour à la pharmacie, mes médicaments et diverses fournitures de soins récupérés, le rendez-vous chez le notaire m'attendait. D'un coup deux colosses au couleur de police nationale, se colla devant moi, lourdement vêtue et armé, derrière leur visière ils toisèrent du regarde. Avant de sortir un sobrement, mais ferme : vos papiers ! Voulant éviter tout conflit je sortais ma carte identité qu'ils scannèrent avec un appareil attaché au poignet.

— Adrien Gabriel Agreste, 20 ans, date de naissance le 23 septembre 2000, lieu de naissance Hôpital Necker, taille 1,80 mètre, 73 kilos, yeux verts, cheveux blonds, résidence actuelle Place de Châtelet, 75001 Paris, zone d'accès dans Paris : tous les zones, énuméra comme un robot l'un des officiers.

— Bonne journée ! fait l'autre officier en me redonnant ma carte identité.

— Soyez prudente sur la route, et ne passez pas dans le 6e, il est condamné jusqu'à 18 h, m'indiqua l'officier en reprenant la route contrôlant d'autres passants.

Voici ce qu'était devenue Paris… Des officiers lourdement armés patrouillant, arrêtant les gens qui leur paraissait un peu trop suspecte, tout ça parce que les autorités on laissait certaines choses gangrénait la ville. Certain arrondissement s'apparentait archive photo et vidéo de l'évacuation des Ghettos juifs Varsovie, mélangé au bidonville des Favelas Brésilien et Philippiens. La violence… de la drogue… de la prostitution… des crimes sordides… juste pour une dose ce qui m'avait pourrie. La journée Paris devait rester Paris, la ville de l'Amour, de Lumière, le chic et glamour comme mot maîtresse. Et la nuit certain arrondissement se retrouvait condamné ou sous étroite surveillance. Quasiment toutes les grandes villes du monde subissaient le même sort… désolant et déprimant.

J'enfilais ma veste en cuir renforcé, suivie de mon casque. Quelque fan m'avait reconnue, un coucou de loin plus des photos, j'étais partie à mon rendez-vous dans le 16e. Le vrombissement de ma Kawasaki Z900_RS_ décrocha une réaction particulière chez mes fans. Les motards, un effet qui me surprendra toujours, plus d'une fois, d'anciennes admiratrices me laissèrent un son numéro ou fit des sous-entendus grotesques à mes yeux. Adrien Agreste, homme déjà prit, et ce n'était pas le genre de type à coucher des fans justes un soir. Généralement on échangeait en MP privé sur mes comptes officiels, certaine devenait de bonne amie, d'autre me demandait des conseils, et certaine m'envoyait des choses plutôt explicites. La rançon de la gloire !


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Drôle de rencontre

Une fois, les derniers documents signés chez le notaire familial, récupérer les clés dans les mains de l'ancien propriétaire, enfin son représentant, car monsieur Garlad n'a pu se libérer, pas d'importance, dans les mains ce trousseau de clés m'offrait une toute nouvelle aventure, rien d'y penser, j'étais comme un enfant la veille de Noël. Ma main tremblait excitation au point que j'avais déjà fait tomber les clés plusieurs fois. La fatigue se faisait aussi sentir, le docteur Bosso, m'avait represcrire des somnifères, 3 jours sans dormir correctement, même si ça ne se voyait pas, mais ça commençait à peser sur mes épaules et mes paupières… je serais pour prendre les transports en commun jusqu'à chez moi, mais certaine ligne passait dans le 6e toujours condamné… et prendre le métro ça serait prendre le risque de m'y retrouver bloqué plusieurs heures dans un festival d'odeur désagréable et nausée à bonde. En face du cabinet notarial, un petit coin de verdure où des enfants s'amusaient sur des aires de jeux sous la surveille bienveillante : de leurs parents ou de leurs nounous.

Quelque officier en civiles zyeutait un peu partout afin d'assurer la tranquillité des familles parisienne venue profiter une belle journée ensoleillée avant le début de l'automne. Une mère de famille me laissa une petite place sur un banc, écouteur me balançant de la musique je profitais de ce moment d'accalmie, mes paupières se ferma que très légèrement quand tout un coup un ballon en mousse rebondissait en plein dans mes mains, les garçons qui jouaient au foot craignaient surement une remontrance, mais je suis mis à jouer avec eux une petite demi-heure, 1 contre une armée d'enfant survolté, j'ai dû m'avouer vaincue. Un policier me redemanda mes papiers et fouilla longtemps de dans sa base de données… paranoïa inutile avais-je l'air d'une tordue ? La population parisienne s'y était faite à cette présence policière permanente, pas moi. Je fixai longuement une caméra qui resta braquée sur moi le temps que le policier finisse son enquête inutile. Le policier excusa de la gêne, il était même prêt à me graisser la patte pour son excès de zèle envers moi. Ouais ! Un jeune adulte jouant au foot avec des enfants c'était forcément un tordu… et non pas un éducateur, ou un animateur.

La mère de famille assise à côté de moi plaisanta sur ce policier qui avait déjà contrôlé son mari la semaine dernière, car il ne ressemblait pas assez aux enfants. Un contrôle au faciès tient ! ça me surprenait qu'à moitié ! Son mari se trouvait être un membre éminent du consulat américain. Oups… encore la mauvaise personne. On discutait un moment, elle voulait des exclues sur la prochaine collection de mon père, mais tenir ma langue était le plus important, les vautours nous tournaient souvent autour. Plagg me rejoignit dans ce petit parc : il portait une veste teddy noir-gris légèrement courte avec le blason de la prépa où il étudiait, son t-shirt vert citron qui me piquait constamment. Il salua la mère famille avec qui je discutais toujours. Comme toujours mon cher petit-frère se trouvait à amuser la galerie par ses pitreries. La mère de famille ouvrit son Paris Match et au lieu Le Chevalier de la Nuit.

— Sans lui et Ladybug, Paris serait tombé dans un chaos répressif, commença la mère de famille.

— Oui sans eux, il n'y aurait pas 4 policiers dans le parc, mais au moins 8 plus une dizaine de caméra, et micro. Une vraie dictature communiste, si vous voyez ce que veut dire, plaisais-je.

— Ils redonnent de l'espoir pour un lendemain meilleur, un avenir radieux pour les générations futures, continua avec entrain cette mère inquiète de l'état actuel de choses. New York, Londres, Madrid, Toronto… ses villes sombrent un peu plus chaque jour devant ce mal inconnu.

Plagg et moi quittons le parc, c'était à son tour de subir un contrôle de papier en règle, obligation de s'y soumettre sous peine de passer quelques heures en garde à vue, dans une cellule plus étroite qu'une boîte de sardines, coincé entre deux colosses prêts à te broyer au moindre regarde un peu trop persistant sur le tatouage. Plagg en avait fait l'amère expérience, à une fête, l'alcool, la tête ailleurs, son sac à dos était resté à l'appartement. À 4H du matin, appelle du commissariat. La nette impression à mon arrivé d'être à dans commissariat central de New York : ça hurle de partout, des policiers se débattant avec des força refusant d'aller en cellule où être conduit en prison, des épaves écroulées sur vieux siège en métal, des patrouilleurs lourdement armés, des petites mains prenait patiemment les dépositions des victimes, et le soir elle se comptait par centaines. Puis dans un coin, un Plagg en plein décuvage menotté à un tiroir par manque de place dans les cellules, déjà pleine à craquer d'individus en tout genre plus en moins dangereux. Une cacophonie me faisant regretter immédiatement mon lit douillé.

Le flic en charge du dossier de mon frère me fit remplir de la paperasse inutile. Plagg avait eu la bonne idée de vomir sur les pieds de l'officier, qui m'avait fait vite comprendre d'allonger la monnaie sinon… sinon je lui rappelais que c'était mon père qui fournissait l'équipement de la police et gendarmerie officiante sur Paris. Encore un bleu zèle… sauf que lui était plutôt tenace, il a voulu frimer et son petit pécule en plus en appelant son supérieur hiérarchique occupait à maitriser une montagne de la carrure de mon garde du corps. Son collègue me regarda et déchira l'amende exorbitante infligée à mon frère que je m'apprêtais à régler. Signe les Agreste avaient un certain privilège. L'officier ravala sa fierté et m'invita le plus poliment possible à quitter le commissariat.

La discipline et Plagg ça faisait 2, mon père l'avait vite compris, ça les scènes de dispute entre les deux étaient légendaire, surtout quand monsieur faisait le mur le soir puni pour les 5 prochaines années pour ses mauvaises notes. Les interdictions pleuvaient, mais il continuait. Au moins, père s'occupait de lui d'une certaine manière, car comme un chat il adorait provoquer. Nathalie couvrait pas mal de ses bêtises aussi, vue ce qu'il me racontait. Valait mieux que père ne sache rien.

— Dit ! moi ! Tu vas voir maître Fu demain ? me questionna Plagg qui ajustait son casque de moto et ses minettes.

— Oui on a entrainement, je te rappelle, lui répondis-je en faisant comme lui.

— Oh la poisse… moi qui comptais faire la grâce mate avant les cours, soupirait mon faux frère en montant à l'arrière de ma moto.

— Plagg un esprit saint dans un corps saint. Le sport fait partie de mon nouvel équilibre et il est important que tu viennes, lui rappelais-je sur le ton d'un grand-frère moralisateur. Tes pouvoirs restent encore un total mystère, si je ne les maitrise pas totalement un accident peut arriver. Et ce moi intérieur m'inquiète.

Un petit rajustement des rétroviseurs direction ma nouvelle acquissions, le fond de l'air se rafraichissait, bientôt j'allais devoir sortir ma lourde veste, et le pantalon assorti. La moto meilleur moyen de placement dans Paris et de loin. Plagg me parlait de sa journée, ennuyeuse à mon avis, il lui fallait de l'action ou être sur un coussin dorloté par une veille dame au coin d'un feu. Discret par la conversation de mon frère sur l'ouverture d'un bar à fromage et son envie présente d'y aller, de le tailler en pièce si l'aventure n'était pas au rendez-vous. Le fromage nourriture sacré chez lui. Et là freinage brusque… L'accident nous frôla de très près. Une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus coupés, les yeux d'un bleu… d'un bleu perturbant hypnotisant, veste kaki de la marque de mon père, sous celle-ci un t-shirt avec un drôle de motif à fleurs grandement inspiré du _Prunus Serrulata_ communément appelé cerisier du Japon… oui Plagg détestait quand je ramenais ma science, le reste, elle portait une jupe en jean, une paire de baskets aussi de la marque de mon père, sous son bras un carton à dessin remplit à craquait de pochoir, de motif de tissu et croquis. À côté d'elle une jeune femme, bien plus petit quelle dans la même tranche d'âge que Plagg, les cheveux entièrement rouges seuls les point se trouvait être encore brun foncé, une frimousse de jeune fille, de jolis yeux bleus, un léger maquillage, et une tenue pour le moins orignal : ses épaules dénudées suivies de longue manche noir recouvrant parcellement ses mains, un colle roue à point noir, et une jupe au même motif, des ballerines.

— Mais ça ne va pas vous auriez pu faire attention ! hurla la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus à mon en contre.

— Pardonnez-moi, commençais-je à débrouillage en relevant ma visière.

— Vous ne croyez pas que Paris est déjà assez en insécurité pour rajouter de gens comme vous ne pensant pas à autrui. Vous êtes le roi de la route ! vociféra la jeune femme.

— Non loin de là mademoiselle, mais mon frère parlait et je n'ai pas fait attention au passage piéton ! Je ne voulais pas vous effrayez, encore moins vous nuire, à vous et votre amie, tentais-je avant de me faire de nouveau couper. Écoutez, votre colère est tout à fait justifiée, mais essayons de garder notre calme d'accord.

— Vous prenez pour qui pour me dire de quelle façon je dois réagir ! Vous avez faille pomponner ma sœur et moi ! Si vous n'êtes pas capable de gérer ce genre de véhicule, contentez-vous de marcher au lieu de vous là jouer !

– Marinette… notre rendez-vous nous allons être en retard ! murmura la fille cheveux noirs à sa sœur qui était prêts en découdre avec moi.

— Oui… c'est vrai, admit la jeune femme qui retrouva immédiatement son calme.

Elle me toisa longuement du regard avant reprendre son chemin… putain la fatigue pesait de plus en plus. Allons vite à ma nouvelle acquissions, et oublions cette drôle mésaventure qui aurait pu mal finir… J'allais redémarrer quand mes yeux se porta sur le sol, des dessins… oh non la fille aux cheveux bleus avait fait tomber des dessins… aucun moyen de savoir où elle était passée, les rues de Paris à cette heure de la journée grouillée de monde. Et les jeter serait un gâchis. Plagg les récupéra, les glissant dans son sac à bandoulière. Notre première décoration.

Les portes ouvertes, Plagg ne pouvait s'empêcher de me faire marquer son délabrement et la tonne de poussière. Acheter neuf ne m'intéressait pas du tout, le retaper en partir était une perfective plus intéressant et surtout enrichissante. Le parquet poussiéreux me faisait vite comprendre à son aspect qu'il n'était plus de toute jeunesse voir pourrir à certain endroit, en tout cas l'ancien proprio a eu la bonté de laisser certain meuble : table massive, tabouret, et un joli comptoir en bois précieux. Maintenant plus qu'à louer un camion et entreposer tout ça. Les murs brique, hmmm un pub anglais… je voyais ça d'issus. Et la seconde partie, un petit couloir conduisant une ancienne boîte de nuit. Oui le bar et la boîte étaient vendus ensemble. Une immense cave ayant abrité une célèbre boîte sélecte des années 80, le _Night Being to Shine_ si j'avais bonne mémoire. Par contre cette partie allait être retapée par un entrepreneur privé, et ses équipes, parce que les boîtes de nuit… pas trop mon truc. Plagg n'arrêtait pas d'éternuer, rien de poser le pied sur le parquet déplacé une tonne de poussière pour son plus grand malheur. Mais à grande surprise, Plagg sortit de son sac de cours deux bières tièdes, mon Dieu heureusement que la police ne fouillait pas systématiquement les sacs, bonjour la nuit au poste, la longue paperasse à remplir.

— Aux futures ! déclarai-je fièrement.

— Aux futures ! cria-t-il. J'ai aussi apporté du camembert.

— De la bière et du camembert, un vrai repas de roi du moi !

— Vue le prix que je l'ai payé, oui c'est un repas de roi, s'exclama-t-il en fouillant dans son sac.

Un goinfre ! Il se tapa la moitié de camembert sans toucher sa bière. Un tour du propriétaire, le plus urgent à cet instant, un grand ménage de printemps, enlever et entreposer les meubles encore sur place, voir par où commencer. Du temps j'en avais… et si je m'installais dans le coin ? Et abandonner Plagg avec Père ? Oh non, un des deux m'appellerait me suppliant de revenir, tellement que l'autre lui rend la vie insupportable. Ou même Nathalie, car les vases voleront suivit des statues, des tableaux, et du mobilier hors de prix. Et les deux ne se parleront plus pendant des jours, jusqu'à l'un face le premier pas, arrangé par moi ou Nathalie. Qui aime bien châtie bien. Après Plagg ne volait pas l'argent de père.

Un petit selfie ! Afin d'alimenter mes réseaux que Adrien rentrait dans le monde la nuit après la compétition à haut niveau. Et puis un autre à ma petite amie qui dormait surement en comptant le décalage horaire.

— ADRIEN ! LE DINER ! PERE NOUS ATTEND, me hurla Plagg de l'entrée déjà prêt à partir.

— J'arrive ! Pas besoin de hurler, fis-je en revenant vers lui.

Verrouillé à double tour, Plagg me supplia de conduire ma superbe moto. La dernière fois, on avait fini dans le décor, car monsieur, a été surpris par la puissance accélération. Sale matou frimeur. Une fois chez moi, il se mit à léviter au-dessus du canapé, la manette en main reprenant sa partie où il avait laissé. Puis Nathalie, nous invita nous mettre à table, père ne pointa le bout de son nez qu'au dessert, les cours de Plagg sujet central de conversation.

— Et bien mon cher fils, comment se passe les cours ? commença mon père en s'attaquant à son dîner.

— Bien, on va dire ça comme ça, répondit-il le plus simplement du monde. On charbonne, on charbonne, contrôle, on charbonne, contrôle, nous prépare à être l'élite de l'élite en somme. Et je peux faire une croix sur ma vie sociale et toutes les meilleures fêtes de Paris.

— Il me semble avoir été clair sur ça, fils, les études avant tout le reste, rappela clairement et distinctement notre père qui braqua son regard noir sur Plagg. Tu es un électron libre certes, mais cette énergie, que tu dépenses à faire le pitre, injecte-là ailleurs pour une fois, le nom Agreste doit perdurer, et doit être symbole de réussite, non pas paresse ou encore moins d'échecs !

Là à ce moment précis ! Je sentais son garde poindre sur moi. Échec, un bien grand mot pour quelqu'un qui se cherchait sa voie.

— Père, le fait que je ne veuille pas reprendre ce que vous avez décidé pour sans demander mon avis n'est pas un échec ! Mais une émancipation, rétorquais-je avec un léger goût d'amertume dans la bouche.

— Adrien… tu aurais pu continuer dans la voie du sport à niveau ou inscrire dans une grande école, mais prendre un bar… c'est quelque chose que je peux concevoir, mon fils. Ce monde-là, par ce temps qui court, et la dernière chose que je veux pour ton avenir et ton développement personnel qui me semble… le docteur Bosso me fait part de tes énormes progrès… les boîtes de nuit, ou les bars, tu connais le genre de transaction qui s'y font. Et la tentation… cette tentation t'entourant constamment, vas-tu y résister. Même en appliquant une tolérance zéro, si l'ont désir quelque chose, les hommes sont prêts à tout pour l'obtenir, peu importe les moyens employés ! Le nombre victimes, et dégât causé. Réfléchis s'y encore…

— Père, nous avons déjà eu cette discussion, un jour il faudra me lâcher la main, le petit garçon que vous avez connu existe plus… depuis la disparition de maman, cette cage dorée, cette maison n'a été qu'un poison. Ce que j'aimerais maintenant, c'est du soutien… un soutien indéfectible de votre part.

Il se contenta de sortir de table et retourner dans son bureau. Plagg termina son plateau de fromages. Chaque dîner se concluait de la même marnière… une habitude. Une lourde habitude… la fuite.

— Les choses seraient différentes si tu étais là, mère, soupirais-je dépité en observant le portait de ma mère accrochée au-dessus la cheminée.

— On va faire une partir de Meca Strike Ultimate X, ça va te vider la tête, me proposa Plagg en passant son bras autour de mon épaule. Ne tire une tête de six pieds de long !

Plagg savait me faire redonner le sourire, un petit moment détente. Quand le chat n'était pas les souris danse. Donc le gros matou allait reprendre son territoire, sortir ses griffes acérées.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Nettoyage en règle

La Nuit 6-7 Septembre Tour d'Eiffel

Accoudée au sommet de la Tour d'Eiffel, d'en haut la ville paraissait si calme… loin des problèmes qui la rongeaient en son cœur. Les balais des automobiles, les déambulations nocturnes des noctambules parisiens me faisaient penser à une maquette animée. En tendant la main… j'avais la nette impression de pouvoir bouger les immeubles à ma guise, être un dieu morose, ne sachant plus quoi créer afin de divertir dans vie si vide et pathétique. L'automne approchait, le fond de l'air se fraichissait à grande vitesse, après prêché à quasiment 300 mètres de haut, ça n'aidait pas avoir chaud. Je rajustais mon fédora, mal visé sur ma tête. Un coup vent, je serais bon à courir après lui tout la nuit, sans prévenir une énorme bourrasque fit s'ouvrir un pan de mon trench-coat en similicuir, dévoilant une partie de ma tenue de superhéros, grandement inspirer d'un antihéros, d'un jeu vidéo auquel je jouais petit : Lone Wanderer. Un mélange armure mi-robotique et synthétique, on apercevait mon pantalon renforcé, ceinture tactique attachée à ma cuisse droite, se trouvait mon arme prédilection, une ceinture contenant divers objets utiles, un plastron faisant ressortir mes sublimes abdominaux (ouais je frime un peu là), le reste ma musculature que je tallais jour après jour (un peu trop, j'avais le physique d'un chat maigre dans le jargon). Au centre de ma poitrine, une spallière en son centre un bouton vert citron, dès que j'appuyais dessus, mon armure passait en mode combat.

Les minutes défilées, un son particulier attira mon attention, une silhouette, se balançait de bâtiment en bâtiment jusqu'à ici, cette ombre se bossa enfance moi. Une femme : aux cheveux coupés à la garçonne, des yeux magnifiques dissimulés derrière un masque rouge à point noir, et une jolie armure au même motif que son masque et un centre entièrement noir dont la limite était atteinte à limite de ses cuisses, elle semblait être renforcée au niveau à des points bien stratégie. Autrement moi, elle n'avait pas de mode active ou passif, et autour de taille elle attachait son arme, un yo-yo à motif de coccinelle.

— Une magnifique soirée, n'est-ce pas ? sortais-je d'un ton presque trop séducteur.

— Oui belle soirée pour combattre mon crime, Chevalier ! me rappela-t-elle gentiment.

— Comme quasiment chaque soir de la semaine, ma chère coccinelle. Alors qu'elle est notre mission de soir ?

— Vider un repère de junkie et peut être un laboratoire de transformation de Vitalix, m'expliqua-t-elle en lisant le dossier envoyé par le Commissaire Raincomprix.

– Ah… faire les poubelles d'adore ça ! grommelais-je exaspéré de cette mission qui s'annonçait ennuyeuse au possible.

— Chevalier c'est notre devoir.

— J'ai plus l'impression d'affronter une hydre, un local détruit deux en repousse ! Il faut remonter la source, là ! c'est affronté des moulins à vent ! comparais-je maladroitement.

— T'as comparaison réduite, nos actions à un tas de poussière signifiant, Chevalier t'en rend tu bien comptes ? soupira ma partenaire de combat.

— Ce n'est pas que ce je voulais dire, Ladybug, mais… ça va faire 9 mois qu'on fait ça du nettoyage, au lieu enquêter de notre côté remonter la source. Si tu veux mon avis, une partie de la police ferme les yeux sur pas mal de choses.

Ladybug me fixa tout en restant interdite, ma dernière phrase semblait l'avoir drôle perturbé. Certaine des flics… voir tous les flics corrompus ou ayant trouvé un deal avec certains réseaux, leur donnant peut-être de temps en temps à bout d'os à ronger. Où une sorte de trophée afin de rassurer la pollution, de dire : « oui les soucis reculent regarde le joli coup de filet qu'on vient de faire » alors que vous empochez de gros billets.

— Le Capitaine Taurain est mon principal suspect ! affirmais-je.

— Et qu'est qui te faire dire ça Chevalier, questionna Ladybug intrigué.

— Les chats ressentent pas mal de choses, tu le sais bien ? frimais-je pour ne pas perdre la face. Et c'est l'un des rares à ne pas tolérer notre présence sur son « lieu de travail ». Disons que ta tête de mafieux marseillais ne m'inspire pas trop confiance.

— Heureux que tu partages mes doutes Chevalier, mais sans preuve, on perdra toute crédibilité. Déjà qu'avec notre tenue, la crédibilité ça ce place-là !

— Je les trouve cool, nos tenues, la tienne particulièrement, car toi elle est simple pas comme la mienne, complimentais-je sincèrement sans aucune arrière-pensée.

— Flatteur ! fit-elle gentiment un sourire en coin. Le boulot nous attend !

La course sur les toits se passa dans un silence de mort, nous concentrions sur notre mission avenir. Certain passant nous reconnaissait et nous admirer les étoiles pleins les yeux, quelque flash de photos de touriste pendant un spectacle de rue. Des encouragements… grisants. Certains commerçants collaient notre image sur des t-shirts, les vendre à des prix exorbitants, pour un détourage plus que quelconque, une qualité du textile quelque peu irritant pour la peau. Ladybug s'arrêta brusquement, son Bug-phone vibrait. Un appel du commissaire nous demandant de nous dépêcher, une livraison de produit approché et dont il voulait en profiter. Un bon moyen de faire les gros titres, éclipsant notre rôle, à un détail mineur de l'opération. Ne pas être le centre de l'attention, hmmmm, ça aussi c'était grisant ! Nous avons repris le chemin du lieu missions, mais cette fois nous échangions des banalités. En tout cas, avoir une véritable amie ou ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus faisait du bien. Même si notre première rencontre fut pour le moins étrange… un jour j'en parlerais… un jour.

Des forgerons blindés, des policier et CRS lourdement armé, certain avaient même des xéno-armures de 1re génération. À quelques centaines de mètres du lieu où nous devions faire le ménage. La nette impression de n'être que la chair à canon dans ce genre opération. Les xéno-armures coutaient déjà trop cher, donc exhibition, afin démontait la puissance de frappe des unités d'élite de la Police Nation. Dépenser des sommes faramineuses, pour juste ça, être un jouet grandeur nature, mais bon ça faisait les bonnes affaires de mon père. Oui… il avait racheté l'entreprise à l'origine ses jolies armures, un bijou de technologie qui avait vite faisait la joie certaine personne dont le business des nouvelles technologies servait une des causes peu recommandables. Mais bon… cette facette de mon père cachait au grand public. Savoir que le Grand, Fabuleux et Avant-gardiste construisait des armes au potentiel destructeur et dangereuse. Mon père aimait la nouveauté.

— De bien belles coquilles vident si tu veux mon avis ses armures, plaisanta Ladybug.

— Tu as bien raison, pour quoi faire appel à nous s'ils ont ses jolis joujoux ? questionnais-je ironiquement. Ah oui faut pas abimer la belle carrosserie.

— À ton avis ça coûte combien ? Ce type d'armure ? me questionna Ladybug intrigué par le nouveau jouet de la police.

— Plusieurs millions et pareils en réparation, entretien, mise à jour, énumérais-je tel un robot.

— Tu sembles bien t'y connaitre, s'étonna Ladybug.

— J'aime lire les magazines sur les nouvelles technologies, c'est toute ma chère coccinelle. Je peux t'en conseiller si le sujet intéresse ma belle.

— Tu me couvres de compliment ce soir, ce se passe-t-il ? Avant je devais te tirer les verres du nez, est-ce que cette pause estivale t'a délié la langue ? plaisanta gentiment.

— Haha, je ne donne pas ma confiance facilement, coccinelle. Pas depuis certain évènement en tout cas, bredouillais-je serrant directement le poing.

— Comme moi, même si en te voyant pour la première fois, j'ai senti… que je pouvais mettre ma vie entre tes mains, déclara ma partenaire pleine de confiance en me fixant longuement.

— Moi aussi, partenaire. Et pour revenir au magazine, Futura Tech, c'est la référence même si c'est en anglais.

— Merci cher Chevalier.

On attendait, on attendait, les minutes, les heures, aucun mouvement de la part des policiers qui devait nous donnaient l'alerte afin de lancer l'assaut. Enfin notre assaut… ouais deux pauvres clampins en costume contre une cohorte de cuisiniers, de dealers armaient jusqu'aux dents, et sans doute quelque junkie trop défoncé pour nous remarquer, à cheval entre leur monde fait de poudre et illusions, et le nôtre. Et dire à cette heure, je devrais être en train de parler avec ma fiancée… demain les reproches allaient fuser. Que la vie de superhéros pouvait être à la fois si gratifiante et ingrate… Ladybug plongeait dans ses notes, ne calculait pas mes pitreries. Un examen important l'attendait… un entretien ultra important pour son avenir. Courageuse… elle était courageuse, des nuit et journée à rallonge. Je l'observais percher sur une cheminée, un petit sourire en coin. Qui était-elle sous ce masque ? Une mère de famille ? Une jeune femme active ? Une lycéenne ? Encore une collégienne ? Ou personne comme moi qui cherchait encore sa voie ? Ce que je savais d'elle, c'était qu'elle avait une petit-sœur à qui elle tenait énormément. Un point commun. Quand je me trouvais près d'elle… je me sentais extrêmement bien et en sécurité. Semblable à celle de Plagg ou Nathalie par moment… La pollution lumineuse m'empêchait d'admirer la beauté de la voûte céleste et m'inventer mes propres constellations, je remuais mes jambes comme un petit garçon impatient dans une salle d'attente.

Puis le réemménage arriva enfin ! Un appel ! Nous avons bondi jusqu'à la porte d'entrer, un local poubelle… l'odeur était infecte, un mélange d'ordures, urine et divers d'autres fluides laissaient qu'on aurait laissé pourrir au soleil dont je terrais la provenance. Une capote usagée… colla sous la semelle des chaussures libérant son contenu… je poussais un juron. Putain… Paris, ville poubelle. Des yeux perçants me fixèrent, perché du haut, d'un tas immondice. Un rat ! Ils déguerpirent tous vers leur petit nid douillet dans les milliers de galeries des rues et bâtiment parisiens au son de mes pas. Le bruit… un bruit particulier parvint à mes oreilles : un mélange mauvais métal (pourtant je suis un grand amateur, mais la… c'était plus compréhensible des cris), des instructions hurlait au cuisinier qui devait aller chercher la marchandise livrée, des sortes de gémissement humain… peut-être un coïte ou des junkies en plein tripes… la misère humaine nous voilà.

— Je déteste avoir l'ouïe finie dans ce genre de missions, grommelais-je à voix basse. Entendre littéralement tout… ça donne envie de vomir, tu ne peux pas savoir.

— Je devine juste mon cher ami, me répondit-elle. On y est ! Lucky Charm.

Son yo-yo illumina éclairant ce couloir sombre et moite, la coccinelle magique s'attela à créer un objet utile à notre mission. Cette un deuxième yo-yo… intéressant, un double bouclier lui permettant de se protéger et désarmer ses assaillants. De ma ceinture je retirais 3 billes fumigènes, désorientées des ennemies en supériorité numérique et mieux équipée, obscurcissait leur vue prévalait davantage que foncer bêtement dans le tas au risque d'y laisser des plumes. Je passais en premier avec mes doigts je fis notre signal d'attaque. D'un coup de pied violent, je défonçais cette porte coupe-feu. Tout les gardes, se brasquèrent sur nous, pas le temps de respirer, mes billes fumigènes lancées, un épais brouillard senteur désodorisante marine s'empara du petit laboratoire clandestin, les cuisiniers stoppaient immédiatement leurs activités jetant à cœur perdu sur leur arme défense, mais à peine en main que Ladybug leur retira sans perdre instant, aussitôt je suivais pour les mettre à terre à l'aide de mon bâton que je divisais en deux pour faire plus dégât. Dans cette fumée, moi et elle nous y voyions clair comme dans l'eau de roche. J'entendais des coups de feu qui me vrillait les tympans… ce n'était pas comme dans les films… la prochaine fois j'apporterais des protections auditives. Ladybug me protégeait un maximum de coup tiré… une balle me frôla la cuisse… Putain ! ça faisait mal… le costume se constitua automatiquement, mais ne reboucha pas ma plaie. Quand la fumée permit aux criminels restants d'y voir plus clair, j'enchaînais avec des billes flash. Un violent flash les aveugle quelque seconde. J'enchaînais directe du droit, crochet du gauche plongeant afin bien les sonnées, plus costaud je sortais les coups de pied latéraux à la tête. Généralement ça les calmait bien… parterre à baigner dans un mélange de salive et sang avec quelques dents si je visais parfaitement. Quelque junkie ne faisait même pas attention à scène de chaos qui se déroulait sous les yeux, perdu dans leur monde. Ladybug envoya un mec valsé en plein sur les tables chimistes… aïe… ça dut faire mal, le pauvre brûlait aux 3e degrés par des produits chimiques. Le nettoyage finit quelques égratignures et hématomes au visage. Je crachais le sang que j'avais accumulé sur ce sol grade… rempli déchet ou seringue. Seule Ladybug s'en sortait davantage que moi, couvrant ses arrières et les miennes par la même causation. Au moins je n'avais pas perdu mon chapeau, j'y tenais par contre mes lunettes… bonnes pour la casse. Par chance une autre paire m'attendait dans ma ceinture, à reflet vert. La classe ! Je retirais mon cache-nez couvrant une partie de mon visage… quoi vue l'air ambiant… je préférais ça senteur. Quand sans prévenir, un homme que je pensais avoir sonné me colla le canon de son glock mm9 sur la tempe.

— NE BOUGE PAS ! SINON JE TE FLINGUE ! beugla-t-il visiblement hors de lui.

— À ta place, je te déconseillerais de faire ça, soupirais-je en levant les mains en l'air.

— FERME TA PUTAIN DE GUEULE ! cria-t-il détruisant le peu d'audition qui me restait.

— Si vous lui faites du mal, vous le regretterez amèrement ! menaça ma partenaire commençant à faire tournailler son yo-yo.

— NE T'APPROCHES PAS SALOPE ! SINON JE LE FLINGUE ! répéta-t-il encore plus stressé.

— À t'as place je retire tout de suite ses paroles, déclarais-je sérieusement.

— QUOI ! C'EST PEUT-ÊTRE TA NANA ! CETTE POUFFE !

— CASTALYSME ! hurlais-je à plein poumon en touchant le canon de son arme qui se transforma en un tas poussière.

— QU'EST… paniqua-t-il entre-perçant mon regard assassin.

Je lui assenai, un coup pied retourné magistral qui lui décrocha littéralement la mâchoire, fit voler quelques dents et effusions de sang. Il gisait inerte sur le sol… perdre le contrôle mauvaise chose. Ladybug accourra pour savoir si j'allais bien. La police entra avec fracas ramassant tout le monde sans aucun ménagement, certain reprenait à peine leur esprit et les junkies dans un coin redescendant petit à petit comprenant à peine ce qui leur tombait dessus. Certaines hurlaient à la mort comme si on les égorgeait, cherchant à mordre les officiers qui les sortait comme de vulgaires déchets… maigres… sales… puants… baignant dans ses vêtements… qui n'était plus de vêtement, un visage et corps nécrosé par cette longue descente enfer… J'aurais… finir ici dans bouillions de culture de cette misère… où l'on vendrait père et mère, pour une dose ! Une dose… quand j'envoyais ! Vomir était ma seule pensée actuellement.

Dehors Ladybug se faisait examiner par un médecin légiste, des éraflures, une prise de sang rapide afin de voir sinon n'était pas contaminée par l'hépatite C, par chance non. Le Chef du labo… semblait si loin du profil type des gens qu'on imaginait à travers les films et série. Un monsieur Tout-le-Monde profitant de la détresse d'une toxicomane assouvissant ses plus noirs désirs avec elle. Monde merde.

— Café ? me proposa ma partenaire

— Café, merci ou plutôt jus de chaussette, rectifiais-je le sourire aux lèvres en souffrant cette boisson chaude qu'on appelait café. Un jour, je te ferais goûter du vrai café et pas ce truc.

— Parce que tu t'y connais en café ? ricanait Ladybug qui se faisait soignait le visage. Pour moi ils ont le même goût.

— Je rapporterai du café la prochaine fois, et tu verras, déclarais-je tout en jetant café offert par la police.

Le commissaire Roger s'avança vers nous, nous félicitant pour cette mission rudement accomplie, de cette saisi record. Et blablabla… il nous servait la soupe infâme. Un petit revoir à ma partenaire de mission et m'éclipsait mes limites commençait être atteinte. J'utilisais mon bâton pour me propulser loin d'ici. Une fois chez moi, Plagg quitta mon corps… dans sa forme boule de poile. Impossible de lui demander quoi ce soit, ses batteries étaient à plat. Si petit, mais si puissant, et ça tenait dans le creux de ma main. Il avait un coussin attiré à côté de mes trophées, sans oublier son camembert. Moi une douche… vite se repère de junkie a imprégné ma peau. Quand Ladybug… se trouvait menacer… je perdais vite le contrôle. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Nous nous connaissions que depuis 9 mois… au plus profond de mon être… ces 9 mois apparaissaient plus comme une éternité. Sous l'eau froide impossible, de tout remettre en place. Des petits soins rapides et au lit… le réveil sonnai ! Et il était 4 h 20.

Demain était un autre jour.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Lanceur d'alerte

10 Novembre

Manoir Agreste dans la salle de gym

Maître Fu buvait comme à son habitude sa tasse thé tout en observant m'épuisait sur le tapis de courses depuis au moins 45 min, je sue à grosse goutte essayant de suivre le rythme qu'il m'avait imposé, mais là mon cœur résonnait si fort dans tête que ça m'était insupportable. Déjà au bout de vingt minutes mon débardeur ressemblait à une serpillière détrempée…. Il avait augmenté l'intensité des exercices… ça faisait mal… à 5 h du matin un jogging intense avec des poids aux chevilles. Reprenant mon souffle, Plagg me jeta une serviette sur ma crinière imbibée de sueur. Être super héros demandait un régime strict dans tous les domaines surtout sur l'entretien physique… et ça restait très compliquer. Car les patrouilles ne nous laissaient pas indemnes, il fallait renchainer le matin même dans série exercices, le corps couvert d'hématomes plus ou moins importants. Par chance ma dernière patrouille remontait à 3jours, mon corps avait parfaitement récupéré. Là, je me retrouvais à la sauter à corde avec les 69 kilos de Plagg visiblement mécontent de se collait à peau moite d'un sportif et de se faire fouetter le visage par ma corde. Ses jambes s'étaient nouées autour de mon bassin et il m'étranglait à moitié par peur de tomber. S'il pouvait se tenir tranquille, ça m'aiderait à tenir les 3 min. Je ronchonnais après ce matou capricieux qui ne tenait pas une minute en place.

Maître Fu lui demanda d'aller chercher le pneu de training et la masse de 12 kilos, je détestais cet exercice. Un aller-retour jusqu'au fond de la salle de gym, après frappé pendant 1' 20 min le pneu, un autre aller-retour refrappé, 10 fois au totale donc 5 aller et retour. Une pause reprendre de l'énergie après c'était plus doux : pompe, abdominaux, gainage, purbees avec un sac leste de 10 kilos.

— On va peaufiner tes techniques de combat, déclara-t-il. Plagg ! Va chercher les casques, les protections.

— Bien maître, soupira-t-il se dirigeant vers la salle de stockage. On est à combien ?

— J'ai 30 victoires et toi 28 mon cher, répondis-je essoufflé essuyant mon visage recouvert de sueur.

Il me jeta mes protège-tibias, mes gants usés jusqu'à la corde par ses mois et mois d'entrainement, évacuation d'une profonde colère et ressentiment envers ma situation d'i ans… n'être plus qu'une loque informe… ayant besoin de sa carotte pour se lever, marcher, se laver, tout… chaque tâche une carotte. Au point de plus reconnaitre le reflet que me renvoyait mon miroir, dans une crise… je l'ai brisé main nue ! Me planta des milliers de bouts de verre dans les mains. Seule la douleur me rendait encore humain, et me faisait sentir vivant. Si Nathalie n'était pas rentrée plutôt… si elle ne m'avait pas entendu ravager salle de bain… je me revoyais… tenir se morceau de verre de la taille d'un pic à glace, entre à percevoir mon visage couvert de larmes, de sang séché… ses talons brisaient le verre rependu sur le sol, sa voix… se voulait rassurante, me faire quitter ma crise… ses bras s'enlaçant autour de moi. Des souvenirs si loin et à la fois si proches.

Projet dent en place, Maître Fu donna le départ du sappring-partener, salut habitude, Plagg commença les hostilités avec un petit enchainement de directe du gauche et du droit, crochet, facile de le contrer, et retourner ses coups contre lui, mais le sous-estimant, il me plaça un terrible balayage alors que me préparait lui acenser un fouetté médiant jambe avant vu que sa garde était grande ouverte. Résultat 30 à 29… L'entrainement fini, Plagg retourna dans sa chambre, afin de prendre une bonne douche avant l'école.

— Tu fais des progrès Adrien, continue sur cette voie-là et son pouvoir sera entièrement à toi, me complimenta Maitre Fu qui reposa sa tasse de thé. Si la jeunesse coulait encore dans mes veines… je t'aurais montré un tas de choses que tu ne soupçonnerais pas enfermé dans ce palais doré.

— Question Maître ? Ladybug subit-elle me même entrainement que moi ? Si oui quand trouve-t-elle temps ? m'interrogeais-je perplexe de l'organisation de mon maître.

Il me servit une tasse thé encore brulant et prit son temps pour me répondre, bizarre, son regard de perdit dans le fond de la salle.

— Le pouvoir de la Coccinelle est bien différent du tien, mais à la fois similaire, vos corps subissent des changements aucune personne ne peut comprend ou concevoir. L'essence de vos pouvoirs choisis des personnes aptes à les supporter, seulement une poignée d'élue avait ce privilège et marqué à leur façon l'Histoire, me conta merveilleusement bien Maître Fu. J'en ai connu des porteurs, de différent Miraculous j'en fu moi-même un… à Londres durant les Bombardements, ce qui me causa de terribles dommages internes. Les lourdes conséquences d'avoir joué les héros, n'étant pas fait pour être porteur et encore moins l'hôte de la tortue. Mais ça m'a permis de sauver de nombreuses… très nombreuses vies.

— Maître comment vivez-vous cette longévité ? demandais-je curieux après avoir fini mon thé.

— Et bien, cette longévité peut être vue comme une malédiction : condamné à voir nos proches mourir avant nous mais aussi comme chance : faire de nouvelle, apprendre et découvrir.

— Dis-moi ! Comment étrencontreait le Temple des Gardiens ? questionnai-je.

— Tu es curieux aujourd'hui, mais ce sera pour une prochaine fois, fit-il simplement.

L'entrainement fini Maître Fu ramassa ses affaires me laissant sur faim comme chaque fois, sa vie restait pour moi empreinte d'un voile de mystère, ça se comprenait par son âge avancé 191, pourtant il s'approchait plus d'un cinquantenaire dans ses jolies chemises bariolées à fleurs. Moi une bonne douche m'attendait. Plagg avait encore une fois plus utiliser ma salle de bain, la laissant dans un désordre sans non, que je l'attrape celui-là ! Un paresseux au point de pas vouloir jeter les Cotons-Tiges recouverts de cire humaine qui trainait autour du lavabo… et ma brosse à dents… la motion de propriété restait encore flou pour lui. Complètement dingue. La fée du Logie rentré en action, une perte de temps… pas possible, mes matinées était extrêmement chargées entre la rénovation du bar, le suivit de rénovation de la boîte de nuit, pas seconde ne devait me manquait.

SMS à Plagg :

Une salle de bain à se range ! ET ARRETE D'ULITISER MA BROSSE A DENT ! TU AS UNE ! ESPECE DE PARESEUX !

Sous la douche toutes ses pensées parasites disparurent, la cohabitation avec monsieur Plagg tout une historie, une agréable histoire sinon je m'ennuierais vite ici emprisonner de cette routine monotone. Cette barbe de 3jour déplaisez grandement à mon père, bien trop mauvais garçon, mauvais pour mon image de marque, obligation de la raser et pareil pour les autres parties de mon corps, épilation… brrr la torture. Un petit chérubin à la peau porcelaine me gavait. J'aimais prendre soin de moi… suivre ses règles absurdes alors que ma carrière se trouvait être entre parenthèses… stupides ! Mais mon père s'entêtait à avoir le contrôle sur la moindre parcelle de mon corps jusqu'à dans mon intimité… ça en était flippant… petit sondage à mes abonnées sur Instagram : Devais-je garder ou raser cette barbe ? Plus qu'attendre. Le résultat était ! Il me préférait comme ça. La barbe serait enfin non sans petit coup pour rendre le tout propre et présentable. Petite photo pour mes abonnées. Le moment fatidique de choisir une tenue, ma station météo indiquait un jolis 6 °C. Bon ça sera t-shirt noir à mon manche ayant trois bandes de couleur : jaune, vert, violet. Chemise blanche à manche longue, je ne fermais pas complètement. Veste en cuir assez classique, pantalon de motard même si père n'appréciait pas que je roule en autonome, à cause des risques d'accident multiplier par les feuilles mortes sur la chaussée, l'humidité, la pluie. J'avais passé l'âge être conduit import tout.

Les papiers de mon véhicule récupéré précieusement rangé dans la poche intérieure de ma veste en cuir. Derrière touche, une écharpe bleu tricotée par l'une de mes fans pour mes 14 ans dommage que le paquet soit anonyme. Les clés de mon engin en main mon père déboula brusquement dans ma chambre sans toqué.

— Je vois que tu n'as pas rasé cette immonde barbe, pointa-t-il directement le plus désagréablement possible.

— Et oui pire j'ai décidé de la garder, car elle me plait ! rétorquais-je contrarier.

— Qu'il en soit ainsi mon fils, si cette chose te plait vas-y garde là. Ce n'est pas pour me disputer avec toi que je suis venu ici. Nathalie a trouvé dessins d'une jeune artiste Parisienne sur ton bureau qui avait tenté d'intégrer mon école de stylisme mais… un membre du jury refusa son dossier, un sombre inconscient et surtout incompétent dont les jour sont vite compté au sein de mon école, laisser passer un tel diamant brut quel sottise, me raconta me père enthousiasme. Cette fille malgré son jeune âge intégrât mes ateliers et suivra une formation alternée dans mon école.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi ça rapport avec moi, demandais-je perplexe de l'histoire de mon père.

— Tu vas devoir conduire cette fille dans nos ateliers, un rendez-vous de dernières minutes à Londres me contrains à faire appel à tes services, m'expliqua enfin mon père. Tu ne prendras ta moto mais la voiture que j'avais offert à tes 18 ans que tu n'as jamais voulu conduire.

— Père j'ai d'autre choses à faire !

— Ce n'est pas la peine discuter Adrien, tu pourras venir la chercher en début après-midi si tu as des choses si importantes à faire ce matin, où lui donner rendez-vous dans ton bar en construction, coupa mon père. Voici son numéro.

— Bien père si cela semble si important à vos yeux.

Il me donna une petite tape sur l'épaule puis me lassa seul dans ma chambre. Mes après-midis étaient généralement consacrés au bar que je retapais avec l'aide d'une petite équipe d'entrepreneur indépendant qui m'apprenait les rudiments de leur métier, les livres étaient une chose, mais le savoir-faire, certains voulaient déjà me prendre en apprentissage. L'heure de servir de guide dans les ateliers familial avait sonné, cette fameuse Marinette n'allait pas tarder arriver, pendant ce temps-là, de la paperasse m'attendait, un casse-tête sans nom, mais impossible d'y couper, monter sa propre affaire demandait énormément, je remplissais tout ça entre le bruit des différents outils, les discutions en flammée des employées et tout ça dans un nuage de poussière m'obligeant à apporter un masque antipollution. La pièce où allait se trouver mon bureau n'était pas encore finie, donc je me trouvais à être installé sur une vieille chaise récupérée par Plagg dans la ruelle, une planche, deux tréteaux. Casques antibruit sur les oreilles, je prêtais à attention à la silhouette plantée depuis un moment devant moi. Une femme agacée de mon comportement, son pied tapait assez fort sur le parquet poussiéreux recouvert une bâche plastique, pour me faire lever les yeux de l'administratif… Je la reconnaissais… oups la fille que j'avais failli percuter… le dessin était d'elle… quel étais-je de ne pas avoir fait le rapprochement… elle me foudroya littéralement du regard. Tout mon assurant disparut instantanément. Ses yeux… restaient hypnotisant. Un manteau kaki ouvert, une chemise blanche plutôt légère pour la saison, se même motif à fleurs, une jupe rouge, collante noire et une paire de baskets de la marque urbaine de mon père, dont Plagg était fan.

— Ça fait 10 minutes que j'attends ! Vous ne répondez pas quand on vous appelle ? Monsieur le roi de la route, fit-elle sur un ton déplaisant.

— Excusez-moi, euh…, cherchais-je mes mots un peu pris au dépourvu. Le casque antibruit, plus de l'administratif à faire, ça demande la concentration.

Un rire nerveux sortit de mes lèvres, mais sa colère ne se baissa pas d'un poile… putain l'après-midi allait être long. Par politesse je lui proposais, un café, qu'elle accepta quelque peu amer. Une fois ma parasse remplit, direction les ateliers de mon père, à quasiment 2H30 d'ici. Père voulait implanter sa fabrique dans le berceau familial où la fortune de la famille s'était créée, et ça a permis de redynamiser la région des Hauts de France durement touchés par les virages économiques : arrête du charbon dans les années 80-90, début des années 2000 la mondialisation et la délocalisation de certaines manufactures vers de pays où la main d'œuvre ne coutait pas moins cher, et les droits des hommes pas très regardants sur les conditions de travail. Même s'il était loin de ses usines, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir le dernier mot sur les créations qui sortait : de la haute couture à ce qu'on va appeler du prêt à porté mon père avait l'œil partout et le mot final sur tout et import quoi. Délégué une chose étrange pour lui enfin ça dépendait qui ?

À peine installé dans la voiture, un silence de mort installa, pas facile de briser la glace quand on enchaînait gaffe sur gaffe. Elle colla sa tête contre la vitre comme si la fatigue gagnait petit à petit son corps, mes yeux tarda sur son visage… mon dieu son maquillage ne cachait pas ses traites tirées et ses poches sous les yeux. Elle grimaça de douleur en cherchant une position confortable. Immédiatement je lui expliquais comment régler son siège et activé la fonction massant, vu que son l'épaule gauche semblait la faire souffrir.

— Vous êtes blessé à l'épaule ? questionnais-je curieux.

— Oui mauvaise chute lors de mon travail, trois fois rien, me répondit-elle simplement et sans aucune agressivité.

— Une chute doit toujours être prise au sérieux, un petit examen de contrôle ne coûte de rien, si c'est pour s'assurer que rien ne s'aggrave, rétorquais-je contré sur la route, car une la pluie s'était jointe à la partie.

— Vous avez raison, ma sœur m'a dit d'annuler ce rendez-vous, s'inquiétant de mon état, dévoila Marinette le regard tournait vers la vitre. Mais il m'était impossible de laisser échapper cette opportunité… avoir un stage et être en alternance dans la maison Agreste, c'est un rêve de petite fille qui se réalisait enfin après cette cuisante humiliation durant l'entretient, l'école Chrysalide m'aurait ouvert les portes de la mode et du stylisme, mais se gros balourd d'examinateur n'a rien compris à mon projet, mais votre père ne l'a pas vue ainsi et m'a donné une chance… donc pour un petit mal d'épaule, je n'allais pas refuser une main tendue. Et je voulais m'excuser pour avoir crié dessus tout à l'heure et la dernière fois, c'était stupide de ma part, le stresse me fait perdre tous mes moyens.

— C'est sans rancunes, fis-je en lui adressant un sourire charmeur. Vous étiez dans votre droit, j'aurais fait la même chose que vous.

— En tout cas, merci d'avoir récupéré les dessins que j'avais fait tomber sans ça je ne serais pas ici, déclara-t-elle.

— C'était peut-être le destin qui nous mit sur cette route ce jour-là, plaisantai-je le sourire aux lèvres en regardant en coin ma passagère.

Un message de mon père s'afficha sur mon tableau de bord, tient d'habitude, c'était Nathalie qui me transmettait les petits mots de père, mais là si ça venait de lui c'est que c'était important.

SMS de Père :

Tu traiteras Marinette Dupain-Cheng tout le respecte que doit une femme et créatrice se sont rang. J'ai prévu Béatrice de votre arrivée, donc la visite des usines et ateliers ne te seront pas obligatoire. Et comme tu seras dans la région, passe voir grand-mère, apporte-lui des fleurs de ma part, ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas vu, ça lui fera plaisir de voir l'un de ses petits-fils.

Sur la route Marinette et moi nous apprenions à nos connaitre, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de discutes aussi naturel avec quelqu'une autre que ma famille ou mon psychiatre. Quelque chose me disait que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Nous avions énormément de points communs pas croyables. Puis notre conversation interrompit, un appel visiblement urgent qu'elle devait prendre. Son petit-ami disait-il, discutions classiques de couple, enfin imagine moi et Kagami c'était plutôt formel que dans une regèle démonstration de sentiment. Par fois gênante, mais disons que j'y étais habitué avec mon environnement familial. Une fois sa conversation téléphonique, elle excusa de petits désagréments, de ce que j'avais compris son copain était en déplacement loin de la France, et qu'il allait à certaine heure fixe par manque de temps de son côté. Au moins eux ils se parlaient et ne tombaient pas sur le répondeur constamment.

— Puis-je vous poser une question ? reprit Marinette.

— Bien sur poser vos questions, je tâcherais de vous donner une réponse satisfaisante.

— Pourquoi avoir disparu de la circulation pendant de plus de 2 ans et revenir en décrochant plusieurs titres en escrimes ? demanda Marinette à mon avis importe quelle personne intéressant aux travails de mon père et à ma carrière se posait se genre de question.

— J'ai voulu faire une pause dans ma carrière me concentrer sur mes études, mentais-je habilement, mais son regard pointa sur mes mains qui se crispa sur le volant.

— Le mannequin Lila Rossi sous-entend que cette histoire d'étude serait pure fabulation inventée par votre père afin de couvrir de sombre secret vous concernant, déclara Marinette qui fouillait sur son portable.

— Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais fait de la prison, mais cette mannequina à toujours eu une dent contre maison après annulation de son contrat, me défendais-je difficilement. Mais il y a bien des choses vraies dans son tissu de mensonges, mais je peux en dire plus pour le moment, ça ne serait pas très bon pour affaire, vous apprendrez tout ça en temps et en heure.

— Je comprends parfaitement, mais peu importe les secrets que vous pouvez cacher le regard que je porte sur vous et l'entreprise de votre père ne risque de pas changer, me confessa-t-elle.

— Vous êtes l'une des rares personnes a qui arrive à m'ouvrir aussi facilement, même pas 1H15 vous avez réussis à percer ma carapace, la félicitais-je heureux de cette rencontre. On n'est pas partie du bon pied, mais rien ne nous empêche devenir ami, vu qu'on sera peut-être mené à travailler ensemble.

— Si vous reprenez votre carrière, ajouta-t-elle.

— Oui vous avez raison. J'aimerais terminer ma licence en littérature moderne et classique et ouvrir ce bar.

— Une licence de lettres ou finir gérant d'un bar, ce choix d'étude et quelque peu incohérent ? souligna Marinette visiblement perplexe de mes choix.

— Qui vous dit que je n'ai pas fait des formations pour apprendre ? rétorquais-je.

— C'est vrai, disons que vous n'étalez pas votre vie privée.

— Disons que mon père aime bien avoir la main mise sur certaines choses concernant mon image, il a passé de nombreuses années à me façonner telle une statue de cire, et cette statue doit rester l'image qui s'est efforcée de construire.

— Ce n'est pas trop contraignant ? Enfin si… j'image, ma question était stupide, bredouilla gênée Marinette.

— Aucune question n'est stupide, Marinette, aucune.

Cette vie de solitaire me força d'adopter mon père me m'a permis de vivre une adolescence comme les autres, le contacte que j'avais se trouvait à travers les soirées mondaines, où la jeunesse dorée parisienne ne semblait plus avoir goût à rien : alcool, fête, argent et quelques existants, la vie le paraissait fade, donc on testait de nouvelles limites. Mon père m'interdisait de sympathiser avec ses enfants futures héritées des plus grandes fortunes françaises voir futur dirigeant. Ramassis de personnes pourries gâter sans aucune valeur et notion de dur labeur, néfaste pour moi. Je l'écoutais sur ça. Quand les voyaient à peine 15 voire 16 ans boire du champagne comme du soda, ça ne me donnait pas envie de les rejoindre dans leurs microcosmes où tout semblait ennuyeux et où l'argent coulait à flots. Mon père m'apprenait, les règles du savoir-vivre dans la sphère de l'élite parisienne et mondiale, nouer des relations, etc.

La route terminée, en face du siège et l'usine principale de mon père il pleuvait toujours des cordes, Marinette n'avait pas pensé à prendre un parapluie, par chance moi si, fouillant à l'arrière, il se trouvait au pied des sièges, elle me remercia. Que je pouvais retourner sur Paris.

— Non, non, non mon père m'a dit de m'occuper de vous, donc envoyez-moi un message une fois fini et je reviendrais, déclarais-je.

— Vous avez déjà fait une longue route, annulant votre programme de l'après-midi malgré le fait que vous êtes parlé comme un chien à notre première rencontre… wouah vous êtes une perle rare Adrien, me complimenta allégrement Marinette.

— C'est tout naturel et entre aides entre amis c'est important ? lui disais-je.

— Vous avez raison, vue qu'on est ami, pourrait-on se tutoyer à présent ? me proposa Marinette sur le point de sortie.

— Parfaitement tutoyons-nous Marinette, m'envoie-moi un message, une fois fini. Passe une bonne visite !

Elle claqua la porte s'éloignant le plus vite possible rejoignant une collaboratrice de mon père, je la reconnaissais sous cette pluie battante. Maintenant, direction la demeure de ma grand-mère, non loin du Parc naturel régional Scarpe-Escaut, une petite quarantaine de minutes dans le souvenir de l'histoire industrielle française où les Agreste on bâtit leurs premières fortunes de manière assez discutables, mais que serait une bonne historie familial sans coup de poignard. Le bouquet de fleurs des roses blanc, la couleuse préférée de ma Grand-mère. Une fois devant l'immense portail en fer forgé, un message provenant de l'interphone sommé de m'identifier

— Adrien ! Adrien Agreste ! hurlai-je pour couvrir le bruit de la pluie battant.

— Maître Adrien ! Mon Dieu ! Dame Agreste sera ravie d'apprendre votre venue ça fait si longtemps ! fit la voix dans l'interphone. Venez aller jusqu'à l'entrer, Philipe s'occupera de votre véhicule.

— Ne dit rien à ma Grand-mère, je voudrais lui faire la surprise, ajoutais-je.

— Oh oui, justement elle parlait de vous, motus et bouches cousues, j'arrive pour vous accueillir.

Le domaine familial, parc gigantesque de plusieurs dizaines hectares que ma grand-mère louait à des exploitants locaux, mais rien que le terrain qui lui restait aussi vaste que le 21e Arrondissement, magistrate prestigieuse à la retraite épouse d'un ancien garde des Sceaux, elle coulait des jours heureux ici, attendant la visite de ses enfants ou petite enfant s'occupant du mieux qu'elle pouvait à travers d'association d'aide aux familles victimes de tueur récidiviste, ou violences conjugales. Connue pour sa dureté et fermeté dans l'application des peines. L'un des rares soutiens de mon père à ses débuts modestes, notre grand-père ne voyait pas la mode comme un moyen de réussite, mais une perte de temps. Grand-mère disait qu'une fois il avait brulé le carnet de croquis de père, car il dessinait en cours au lieu écouter.

Philipe m'attendait dehors l'homme à tout faire de cette maison malgré ses 60 ans, et trente années au service de cette majestueuse demeure, il ne cherchait plus à cacher sa calvitie. Il me tendit un parapluie afin de me protéger de la pluie. Sur le palier m'attendait, le majordome au service de ma grand-mère : un fin sourire dessiné sur le visage une coupe de cheveux que qualifierait d'excentrique, un côté entièrement coupé court, le reste des cheveux couleur mauve rabattue de l'autre côte de manière uniforme, avec une petite mèche rebelle sur le devant, son uniforme impeccablement repassé entièrement violet, sa chemise de la même teinte que ses cheveux, une veste de costume et pantalon violet foncé.

— Soyez le bienvenu maître Adrien, fit le majordome de ma grand-mère tout me prenant ma veste. Laissez-moi vous débarrassez de ce bouquet, des roses blanches tout à fait sublimes votre grand-mère va adorer, elle prend le thé dans la véranda.

Nous traversons diverses grandes pièces figées dans ce qui semblait un passé lointain ou immense portait, d'œuvre d'art couverait les murs de cette vieille bâtisse, des meubles massifs aussi anciens que la maison où trônait diverses babioles de grande valeur amassée par des voyages ou cadeau, encore sur un coup de tête. La véranda c'était la pièce de repos de ma grand-mère où elle lisait ses romans policiers ou se reposait, malheur à celui qui la dérangeait sans annoncer, un petit refuse donnant sur un magnifique sur le jardin et partie de la forêt. Le jardiner s'attelait malgré la pluie à protéger les plantations de ma grand-mère et prendre soin de ses animaux chéris. Accaparer dans sa lecture quotidienne, à moitié allonger sur sa méridienne de velours, son chandail sur les épaules, rajustant constamment sa paire de lunettes qui lui tombait au bout du nez, suivit de sa mèche de cheveux, sa coupe n'avait pas changé en 6 mois, elle semblait en avoir fini avec les teintures, le blanc était maintenant de sortie.

— Dame Agreste, vous avez de la visite, déclara tout bas son majordome.

— De la visite ? Alors que je suis dans cette tenue ! Est-ce une mauvaise plaisanterie ? Faites-les patienté le temps que je me refasse une beauté… oh Adrien.

— Bonjour Grand-mère, commençais-je naturellement la voyant paniquer. Et vous n'avez pas besoin d'être sur votre trentaine-un pour m'accueillir vous êtes belle comme vous êtes.

Ma Grand-mère s'approcha de moi pour venir m'enlacer, malgré cette aura froide qu'elle dégageait sans cesse, et ses yeux perçants donnant constamment des frissons à Plagg.

— J'imagine que c'est ton père qui t'a demandé acheter ses roses, excusant une nouvelle fois de pas venir voir sa vielle mère, rumina-t-elle. En tout cas, te voir ici en pleine forme me rassure tellement, le docteur Bosso est un faiseur de miracles. Noor allez nous chercher de quoi prendre une collation, Adrien a fait une longue route jusqu'ici.

— Bien Dame Agreste, dois-je prévenir monsieur de la venue de Adrien ? proposa Noor.

— Hmmm non ! Il reste avec ses modèles réduits, monsieur n'a pas être mis au courant, déclara fermement ma grand-mère signe que les choses ne s'arrangeaient pas entre eux. Je lis tes exploits dans le journal, Chevalier de La Nuit, tu peux tromper tout le monde sous cette apparence mais pas ta vieille grand-mère, ça rend heureuse de te voir tracer ta propre route et pas celle qu'a choisi ton père.

— Merci Grand-Mère, mais il n'y a pas que moi sans Ladybug les choses seraient nettement plus compliquées, minimisais-je gêné de cette attention. Sans elle n'aurait pas fait long feu.

— Paris était si belle ville avant tout… ça. Heureusement que nous allons quitter une fois ma retraite prise, les affaires de mœurs, ou crime crapuleux s'entassaient de plus en plus, au point qu'on devait parfois rendre une justice express. Les choses vont changer… avec toi et la jolie petite coccinelle.

— Grand-mère, Ladybug et moi ce n'est que purement professionnel, donc, il n'y a pas imaginé quoi se soit entre nous, soupirai-je en prenant un cookie que Noor avait apporté.

— Ton père disait la même chose pour Émilie et lui, que professionnel, 9 mois plus tard je te tenais dans mes bras, 20 ans et ça ne me rajeunit pas, s'exclama ma grand-mère. Ton père me parlait d'un bar, est-ce vrai ? Penses-tu qu'acheter un bar te permettra d'avancer dans ce combat qui aux yeux de certaine personne semble ?

— Pour le moment aucune idée mais la voie traditionnelle ne marche pas, la police, ne fait que nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues afin de ne pas perdre ces petits business juteux, racontais-je. Donc avoir une boîte de nuit et un bar me permettra de passer par des voies plus informelles.

— Tu t'attaques un sythème extrême bien roder Adrien, cette pyramide n'est pas faite de simples cartes, en es-tu conscient ? C'est peut-être un combat perdu d'avance, m'avoue tristement ma Grand-mère.

— Je n'abonderais pas si facilement soyez s'en sur tant que je pourrais traîner ma carasse je continuerais à me battre !

L'après-midi, s'écoula doucement quelques douleurs musculaires s'éveillèrent me coulant dans la méridienne de ma grand-mère qui me recouvra d'une plaide, dormir… son CD relaxation m'emporta vite dans mes songes. Puis vers 17 h Marinette m'appela sa visite se finissait bientôt, sauf une vive douleur à la cheville m'empêcha de me lever. Ma Grand-mère entra pile à ce moment, pestant contre mon grand-père, mais quand elle me vit au téléphone avec Marinette elle se tut.

— Je vais devoir aller chercher une amie à l'atelier de papa, ahhhh, grognais-je à l'encontre d'une blessure datant de quelque jour et qui a dû s'aggraver avec l'entraînement de ce matin.

— Noor va s'en charger, déclara ma grand-mère sur un ton bienveillant, je vais te chercher une poche de glace pour cette cheville. Envoie un message à ton amie afin de la prévenir de ce changement.

SMS à Marinette :

Ce n'est pas moi qui vais tenir te chercher mais le majordome de ma grand-mère, désolé de petit inconvenant. Petit accident domestique me collant légèrement dans la méridienne de ma grand-mère

SMS de Marinette :

D'accord mais ce n'est pas grave au moins ?

SMS à Marinette :

Trois fois rien ça guérira vite, on se voit tout à l'heure. La personne qui va venir te chercher s'appelle Noor.

Une poche de glace sur ma cheville gonflée, demain un rendez-vous chez le docteur s'imposait, en espérant que ce ne soit pas grave ou handicapant. Philipe m'apporta une paire de pairs de béquille ou cas où si je voulais me déplacer dans la maison. Hmmm les cuisiner s'attelait à la préparation du dîner, je le sentais d'ici. Un livre pour passer le temps ? Hmmm… que choisir, un roman de Bernard Weber ma Grand-mère en était fan, demain les Chats, parfait. Le temps passé lentement, quand tout un coup mon grand-père fit éruption braillant après ma grand-mère, comme à son habitude. Il me toisa avec mépris de longues minutes, me détaillant sous les coutures, à la recherche de moindre défaut critiquable. Père avait hérité de sa mâchoire. Quand ma grand-mère refit son apparition c'était avec une tasse de thé tout ignorant la présence de mon grand-père, habiller d'un pull sans manche à col en V marron, une chemise mal repasser, un pantalon qu'il utilisait habituellement pour golf.

— Christine pourrais-tu dire à ton incapable majordome de dire aux dames de chambre de repassé mes chemises ! J'ai un rendez-vous au club ! Et regarde-moi ça ! beugla-t-il tout en essayant de garder son calme.

— La moindre des politesses Arnaud c'est dire bonsoir à son petit-fils ! coupa sèchement ma grand-mère.

— Ne change pas de sujet ! Cette chemise devait être repassée pour ce soir ! Mais ton personnel est tellement incompétent que !

— Que quoi Arnaud ? Cette maison c'est celle de ma famille, nous l'avons habit pierre par pierre, ma maison mes règles, si elles ne te conviennent pas, cela me regard pas. Va plutôt demander à ces jeunes midinettes qui te tourne au tour au club, si elles veulent bien s'occuper de ton linge, estime-toi heureux qu'il soit lavé.

— Même à l'hôtel on est mieux traité que ça ! rajouta-t-il serrant les poings.

— Rien ne t'empêche d'y aller, à j'oubliais il te manquait l'argent pour, souriait ma grand-mère trempant ses lèvres dans son thé. Si tu ne sais pas gérer l'argent que je te donne au début du mois, excuse-moi mais ce n'est pas mon problème. Et ton petit-fils attend ton bonsoir.

— Bonsoir, débrouilla-t-il sans me décrocher un regard. Pourquoi est-il là ? Il a besoin de financer sa consommation ?

— Arnaud ! Avant d'émettre des hypothèses calomnieuses envers ton petit-fils, tu devrais balayer le devant de ta porte. Adrien ne traine pas une dette colossale lui au moins, que sa chère femme ne règle pas en partie, rappela non sans une certaine véhémence ma grand-mère. Et pour revenir une à ta chemise, la prochaine fois tu n'insulteras pas mes employées peut-être qu'ils s'occuperont mieux de tes précieuses chemises. Si tu ne t'intéressais pas qu'au fils de Sophia, tu serrais que Adrien a été médaillé aux Jeux olympiques, champion d'Europe et de France. Où il a obtenu sa licence avec deux ans avance. Non il reste le même Adrien rentré en centre de soin, la honte sur le nom prestigieux des Agreste, les accidents de parcours tout le monde en a, c'est abandonné sur le fait du « Qu'en dira ton », qui est honteux. Cette mise aux pointes faites, si cette chemise doit être absolument repassée, demande à George.

La porte-claque signe que la discussion close… toujours aussi volcanique les échanges entre mes deux grands-parents. À en faire peur, depuis tout petit cette tension entre les deux à n'avait fait que s'intensifier, pour des raisons qui les concernait tous les deux mais le principal souci se trouvait être le comportement de mon grand-père. La tempête passée, l'horloge annonçait 18H20, pile à ce moment le parquet grinçant de l'entrer indiquer le retour de Noor accompagné de Marinette visiblement les étoiles plein les yeux. Elle fit impressionner par la présente de ma grand-mère qu'elle en resta légèrement gênée de s'être invitée sans être de la famille ou proche.

— C'est la première fois que je vois une vraie amie de mon petit-fils, son père l'habitue à une vie de solitaire, allez savoir pourquoi. soupira ma grand-mère. Que vous voulez-vous ? Thé ou Café ? Voir chocolat chaud si vous préféré ?

— Un chocolat chaud serait pas de refus, fit-elle mal à l'aise de toutes ses attentions.

— Faites comme chez vous, les Agreste ne sont pas aussi monstrueuses que décrites dans les torchons qui se nourrissent de la vie privée des gens.

Ma grand-mère quitta la pièce pour voir l'avancé du dîner, mettre son petit grain de sel en cuisine. En tout cas ça sentait la blanquette de veau, l'un mes plats préférés, Plagg serait jaloux. Marinette me raconta sa journée dans les ateliers et usines de mon père, un rêve d'enfant se réalisant enfin, tant mieux alors. Elle commençait la semaine prochaine dans les ateliers parisiens comme elle ne possédait pas de véhicules. Que Roubaix ça serait une semaine par mois plus les cours à l'école Chrysalide.

— Wouah je n'en reviens pas du de tout ça… l'impression d'être encore dans un rêve.

— Veux-tu que je pince pour être sûr que tu ne rêves pas ? proposais-je taquin.

— Non, pas besoin mais… j'ai encore du mal à réaliser, tout ça c'est trop beau. Deux mois en arrière je me revoyais jeter tous mes croquis à la poubelle, par chance ma sœur les avait récupérés.

La blanquette de veau j'adorais ça, un bon plat pour recharger les batteries et se réchauffer. Marinette et Grand-mère s'entendaient plutôt bien au point qu'elles m'éclipsaient petit à petit de leur conversation, je terminais ma bière, béquille en main direction le salon où trônait le piano de mon arrière-grand-père, c'était ici que j'avais appris à jouer la toute première fois, sur les genoux de mes parents. L'un de mes meilleurs étés après ça était la dure avec un professeur, par chance j'apprenais vite mais pendant un moment impossible de retoucher un piano jusqu'à ce fameux professeur parte à l'étranger. Qu'est-ce que j'allais jouer ? Russian Roulette de Koethe c'était parti, assez simple, et entrainement pour pas que je me mette à fronder les paroles. C'était la chanson du film qui permit à me mère d'avoir une carrière internationale, jouant une femme mariée un accro du jeu perdant tout sur un quit ou double. Que j'aimais cette chanson ! Aux premières notes je revoyais les images du film, année 80 à Las Vegas où la fortune pouvait apparaitre en un claquement de doigt ou détour d'une table, et disparaitre aussi vite. Quelqu'un me regardait jouer… bizarre cette sensation, je ne l'avais pas ressenti depuis un long moment, au moins se regard là n'était pas celui d'un père inquisiteur cherchant à voir vos progrès.

— C'était très beau, le thème principal de Russian Roulette ? me demanda Marinette qui s'approchait de moi.

— Parfaitement, c'est l'un de film préféré, pas parce que ma mère joue dedans voir la chute d'un héros restant positive à chaque instant alors que la vie lui fait des crasses ça donne à réfléchir sur qui nous fait réellement tenir, expliquais-je avec vivacité tout en m'amusant à jouer au hasard des notes.

— Mon oncle adore ce film, moi je suis plus mitigé même si la performent des deux acteurs principaux sont incroyable, déclara Marinette. Mon copain aurait besoin d'un pianiste comme toi dans son groupe, le dernier vient les plantés en pleine tournée.

— Donc copain est musicien, fis-je pas vraiment intéressé par cette information. Et désolé, la vie de rock star sous le feu des projecteurs 24 h sur 24 h, des fans hystériques, j'en ai eu ma dose pendant un moment.

— Mannequin de l'un des monstres de la mode, ça n'a pas dû être facile tous les jours, excusa Marinette. Ton enfance et adolescent a du quasiment pas existé.

— Tout à fait, à la disparition de ma mère ça s'était accentué et… disons que ça ne m'a pas laissé indemne de suivre cette cadence, éludais-je. Là je viens de me faire ma première amie, étape maternelle passée.

— C'est très gentil de tas par de me laisser entrer dans ton intimité alors que ça fait à peine journée qu'on se connait.

— Bah si le destin nous force la main on est un peu obligé de faire avec, plaisantais-je.

— Sinon ça ne te dérange pas si je fais un selfie avec toi pour le montrer à l'une des meilleures amies ? me demanda timidement Marinette.

Une série de selfies plus tard, Marinette s'en alla dans une pièce isolée afin de parler avec cette fameuse amie complètement ahurie de son amie en compagnie du célébrissime Adrien Agreste et en plus dans la demeure familiale. Il y avait quoi se poser mille et une questions de la plus pertinente à la plus bizarre. Noor me faisait savoir que mon grand-père voulait me parler en tête à tête avant de partir à sa « soirée », l'impression de me retrouver face à mon père mais avec une tonne sur les épaules, il se trouvait de dos à faire ses fameuses maquettes en bouteille.

— T'as demandé combien à ta grand-mère ? me questionna-t-il sans se retourner. Et cette fille, elle est comme toi ? Une toxico ?

— Grand-père il serait temps arrêter de vous faire des idées me concernant ! soupirais-je. J'ai suivi une cure de 3 mois ! Plus 2 ans de thérapie, je lutte tous les jours intérieurs pour ne pas replonger, mais écouter vos remarques désobligeantes et calomnieuses ne m'aide pas garder mon calme.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Refaire une crise comme à Chicago ? Cracher sur le nom des Agreste ? remua-t-il. Ta grand-mère et nous avons dû faire des choses frôlant avec illégalité afin éviter l'effondrement de l'empire.

— Un empire qui ne nous appartient pas, dois-je vous le rappeler ? ajoutai-je sur un dédaigneux et méprisant.

— Une partie de cet empire m'appartiendra, le jour où cette mégère que tu appelles grand-mère demandera le divorce, ricana-t-il.

— Grand-mère ne vous donnera jamais un centime, vous le savez très bien. Et si vous avez fini avec moi j'aimerais bien retourner à la véranda.

— Explique-moi pourquoi tu achètes un bar si tu n'es pas un toxico ? Tu veux être plus proche de la source ? débita-t-il sans rien savoir.

— Cela ne vous regarde pas, rétorquais-je sèchement.

— Si ça me regarde ! J'ai hâte de voir dans les journaux le fils du Grand Gabriel Agreste retrouver mort par overdose, et notre nom entaché à jamais, par un petit égoïste ne sachant rien faire de ses 10 doigts, s'y posé devant un objectif ! C'est tellement dur et fatigant.

Une énergie remplit de rancœur et haine ne tarda pas couler en moi. S'il redisait un mot de travers, je sentais que quelque chose de grave pourrait lui arriver. Sans mes béquilles mes ongles auraient déjà ouvert la paume de mes mains, elle se contentait juste de ronger les plastiques des manches d'appui. Restons calmes… ne pas se laisser submerger par ses émotions, les exercices de respiration de Maitre Fu. Une voix… l'écho d'une voix sifflotant susurrement de montrer mon vrai visage à cette hypocrite de première… ne pas céder à la tentation. Un tour dehors me ferra le plus grand bien… ne je n'attendais même pas la fin de conversation avec mon père et claqua la porte de son bureau. Se déplacer en béquille jusqu'au parking n'était pas chose facile. Un tour… vite

SMS à Marinette :

Je vais faire un tour dehors

Pendant au moins 3 bonnes heures, je roulais sans réellement but sous une pluie battante, et mes chansons préférées tournant en boucle, le volume sonore à m'en crever le tympan. Cette bouffé de chaleur qui ne me quittait pas… merde, sortir, sortir il me fallait absolument sortir, les murs de ma voiture se rapprochaient, impossible de voir claire ma vue se troublait et ma tête tournait… malgré le fait que dehors on frôlait le zéro je mourrais de chaud transpirant à grosse goutte, cette pluie torrentielle… je me retrouvais torse nuit, en plein département gardé sur le bas-côté, les pieds recouverts de boue à ne pas comprendre se qui passait. Et cette voix dans ma tête me sommant de sortir le véritable moi… sortir du fond de mes entrailles le rugissement d'une bête, et quelque seconde après un vague de douleur m'immobilisant dans une flaque d'eau. Qu'est qui m'arrivait, mon esprit sombrait de petit à petit.

À mon réveille, la nuit semblait déjà entamer… le bruit d'une camionnette me tira de douleur sommeil, mais quand je regardais mes mains… ce n'était pas les miennes mais juste celle une espèce de créature poilue, rien n'était à moi ! Mon cœur s'emballa… que m'arrivait-il.

— Tu as juste révélé ton vrai potentiel sans la présence cet enquiquineur de Plagg ? me répondit une voix dans ma tête.

— Attend… qui es-tu ? demandais-je immédiatement.

— Je suis toi, me rétorqua-t-il simplement sans plus explication.

— Comment ça moi ? À ce que je sache, je ne suis pas une espèce de Chat — Garou mais un simple humaine possédant une bague lui permettant devenir un héros.

– Oui mais Plagg ne t'a jamais parlé de « moi », ou cette histoire d'hôte ? me questionna sérieusement la voix dans ma tête.

— Si… si… mais ça remonte à plusieurs mois voire année, expliquais-je toujours aussi perdu sur ce qui se passait. Fais-moi retrouver on apparence normale.

— Très bien, ça risque d'être un peu douleur, me prévient-il. On se retrouvera très bientôt à mon avis.

Une nouvelle vague de douleur me refit perdre conscience, cette fois à mon réveille tout me paraissait normal sauf voir une version plus vielle de moi les cheveux complètement ébouriffés, portant des chemises à manches retroussées et une cravate vert citron mal noué. Attends… je nageais en plein délire… c'était impossible. Et ses yeux verts à en glacer le sang… un haut-le-cœur me saisit. Une bonne nuit de sommeil me semblait obligatoire… la moitié de mon visage s'enfonça. Trop émotion en une si petite soirée.

Le trou noir… la nuit du 10 au 11 Novembre, d'après les dire de ma grand-mère on m'aurait retrouvé couvert de boue, le regard complètement agar et après une douche j'aurais dormi non-stop le reste du week-end. Une prise de sang avait été faite dans mon sommeil afin de voir si c'était une rechute non… au grand soulagement de ma grand-mère. La discussion avec mon grand-père m'avait complètement retourné la tête. En tout cas dormir dans le lit de mon enfance avait rechargé mes batteries, Marinette attendu mon réveille, ça lui a permis de prendre 2 jours de congés et recharger ses batteries pour attaquer sa nouvelle carrière. Étant encore trop faible pour quitter mon lit, elle restait à mes côtés le temps où j'étais éveillé, on plaisantait la plus par du temps, tous les 3 h son petit-ami l'appelait ça durait généralement entre 20 à 40 min. Mais elle semblait éviter de dire qu'elle se trouvait avec un mannequin célèbre, normal si son petit-ami se trouvait loin, créer la jalousie dans une situation si particulière qu'étaient les relations à distance.

De retour sur Paris, la restauration du bar m'attendait même si le médecin m'ordonna de rester au repos surtout avec cette cheville qui l'inquiétait, résulta ma moto un peu trop tôt au garage. Plagg lui en avait marre de ses cours, un rythme intensif n'était pas fait pour un paresseux, par contre ma salle de bain restait un capharnaüm sans nom. Marinette et moi nous discutions quelques fois quand elle trouvait le temps entre les cours et son stage. Une amie j'avais une amie… whoau, j'en étais tout euphorique.

— Vous êtes donc faite une véritable amie ? répéta le docteur qui mâchouillait la bronche de ses lunettes.

— Oui Marinette Dupain-Cheng ne voulait pas me croire si je vous dis qu'on s'est rencontré peu de temps après notre rendez-vous du 6 septembre, racontais-je dans ce même état euphorique.

— Que fait cette fameuse Marinette ? questionna le docteur Bosso qui prenait des notes de mes dires.

— Elle veut devenir styliste depuis qu'elle est toute petite, elle adore aussi les jeux vidéo et les animées… ça ne m'était jamais arrivé d'avoir autant de proximité avec quelqu'un autre que ma famille, réalisais-je légèrement amer.

— Le médecin de ta grand-mère m'a rapporté une crise, que s'était-il passé ? Manque ?

— Non… ce n'était pas à tout ça. Juste des soucis familiaux, sortais-je du bout des lèvres en triturant ma bague m'enfonçant dans mon siège.

— Ton père ? demanda automatiquement le docteur Bosso.

— Mon grand-père, corrigeais-je.

— Ce fameux grand-père qui n'a toujours pas dirigé cet accident et ta convalescence due à ce truc, fit-il fronçant les sourcille sortant assortiment de produits Vitalix. Qu'est-ce que le regard de ton grand-père importe ?

— Non pas du tout, celui de ma grand-mère est plus important. Je vais vous paraitre dur envers ma famille et mon grand-père mais il n'a jamais été véritable Agreste, il en a juste le nom mais pas l'aura. Disons qu'on le laisse dans sa petite bulle et quand il essaie de rajouter son grain de sel, ma grand-mère le remet à sa place.

— Donc leur mariage n'était pas un mariage d'amour ? s'étonna le docteur Bosso.

— J'en ai aucune idée mais mon grand-père considère mon père comme un échec, avouais-je sans détour.

Je me sentais mal à l'aise devant cet étalage de produit Vitalix, ma jambe valide commença montrer des signes d'anxiété, et mes mains se griffait entre elles. L'impression d'étouffer dans mon pull à col rouler. Des gouttes de sueur perlent sur mon front… sortir vite était ma seule idée en tête. Cette merde qui m'avait détruit en face de moi à portée de main quelque année en arrière j'aurais craqué mais hors de question ! Le docteur Bosso ne tarda tout retirer, les boîtes et les flacons vide bien sûr mais rien que voir l'emballage me ravivait certaine envie, impossible de déglutir correctement. Puis suivit une série de questions afin de jauger de mon état face à ses boîtes vides me rappelant mes vieux démons. Mettre les pieds dans une pharmacie, choses compliquer quand on voyait ses produits autour de nous, la tentation nous chantonnait la chanson du désir, craquer retrouver cet état de bonheur artificiel. Le rendez-vous terminé même heure même endroit dans 2 semaines, j'avais déjà passé pas mal de temps au bar depuis ce matin, une sieste me ferait le plus grand.

Les béquilles, mauvais combo dans Paris surtout par un temps aussi humide et pluvieux, pas le choix jusqu'à ma voiture, un miracle de trouver une place dans cette partie de la ville, sur le point entré dans mon véhicule d'un policier m'interpela, contrôle du véhicule avec un chien pisteur, fouille au corps et des papiers. Une perte de temps 30 minutes pour quoi faire, justifier la présence de somnifère dans ma boîte à gant. On avait plus droit de transporter quoi ce soit ! C'était que des somnifères pas la drogue dure.

— Vous avez que c'est un produit de catégorie 1 ? me rappela le policier qui se préparait à me verbaliser.

— Je sors de chez mon médecin ! Ces médicaments s'avéraient trop fort pour moi donc normal que je n'ai pas l'ordonnance correspondante, me défendais-je du mieux que je pouvais. Regardez-moi ! Je suis en béquille, fatiguer de ma journée j'aimerais pouvoir me mettre au lit.

— Vous avez passé votre nuit à faire la fête avec les gens de votre milieu, lança-t-il.

— Évitez émettre un avis sans me connaître, rétorquais-je agacé.

— Oh mais c'est qu'on est on répond à un agent dépositaire de l'autorité ! s'exclamait-il me préparant une seconde amande.

— Non mais… QUOI ? _Quelle ville de barge… ont doit docilement accepter se prendre des prunes pour un stupide défaut s'ordonnance. Tout un complexe d'autorité dans les nouvelles unités de sureté civile._

— Vous réglez comment. Par carte ou liquide me nargua le policier.

\- _Un poing dans ta sale tronche la prochaine fois que tu me prends la tête pour une simple ordonnance._ Carte ! grognais-je en la sortant.

— Une personnalité publique comme vous doit forcement avoir des liquidités ou des objets valeur, força le policier qui visiblement n'en était plus un.

\- _OK là ça tourne vraiment mal, pensais-je, était-il vraiment un flic en y regardant bien son badge daté de 3 ans. _

Le canon froid une arme se colla contre mon bas ventre, une petite joue qui entre de mauvaises mains pouvait faire de gros dégât. La tête froide analyse la situation… son visage masquait par sa casquette de faux flic tentait vainement de simuler une chevelure tombant à cause de la prise de différentes substances, le teint de peau blafarde, la peau creusée, lèvre boursoufflée, des boutons, crevasse, le regard vitreux et signe d'un cruel manque de sommeil. Son front dégouliné de sueur, son grip sur l'arme n'était pas des plus stable et assuré, il tremblait beaucoup par chance son index ne se trouvait pas sur la détente… mon dieu je ne donnerais pas cher de moi si c'était le cas. La pluie s'invitait à la fête, être immobile avec des béquilles n'était pas plus agréable, me coucher oui au plus vite. La suite des évènements se voyait gros comme une maison, tentative de racket ou kidnapping, panique, paranoïa, haute humeur impossible de garder la tête froide, un coup de feu accidentel et bonjour la première page. La manière forte s'imposait vue le type ne voulait pas en démontre, commençait à lorgner sur ma bague, les hommes restaient des hommes avec le même point faible, un bon coup de pied là où je pensais. Ouais… c'était un coup bas, déstabilisé l'homme lâcha son arme qui glissa dans le caniveau, la rue où se situait le cabinet du docteur Bosso n'était pas très fréquenté, alors personne me verra faire ça ! Une de béquille en main la tête du faux policier l'aller me servir à améliorer mon swing pour la prochaine saison de golf. La force mit dans mon coup laissa une jolie trace sur la tige en alu de ma béquille, qui m'était tenant toute tortue… j'étais peut-être allé un petit peu fort ? Hmm ça lui avait ouvert le dessus du crâne, plus une marque disgracieuse sur son visage, plus nez en sang et une partie de la mâchoire… oups… le petit ange au-dessus mon épaule m'ordonna d'appeler les secours. Et la voix dans ma tête refit son apparition.

— Laisse-le, là ! Il a essayé te faire la peau pour sa putain dose, il ne mérite aucun soin provenant de nos impôts, déclara-t-il d'un ton arrogeant et méprisant. Regard moi ses dents pourrir… une affection.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là toi ! pestais-je immédiatement. Dégage !

— Ça risque d'être compliqué car je suis une partie de toi, s'amusa-t-il. Donc apprenons à cohabiter.

— Ah ça non ! Tu m'as fait devenir une espèce de créature, ne compte pas sur moi pour…

— Pas assumer ta véritable nature ? Celle d'une bête sauvage qui a envie de tout saccager ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait être un lion en cage, à faire le beau devant une caméra afin de faire fantasmer la moitié du monde pourquoi au final ? énuméra-t-il à raison en plus cette prison dorée m'étouffe encore.

— Ça confirme bien ma théorie, déclara avec joie une femme derrière moi le dissimulait derrière un masque antipollution. Adrien Agreste est Le Chevalier de La Nuit.

Je restais interdit de longues secondes… afin de rassembler toutes les informations. D'un qu'est-ce que ce cirque voulait dire ? De deux cette fille au visage à moitié dissimuler à mis en scène cette fausse agression… pour confirmer mon identité secret… Et trois, comment pouvait-elle savoir ! Ma tête tournée tout d'un coup, la fille s'approcha de moi et me sortit un désolé, le son particulier d'un tasser me fit tressaillir. Oh non non… Un violent courant électrique me traversa de part en part, et avec les vêtements humides ça rendait la douleur insupportable, elle plaça habilement sa main sur ma bouche étouffant tout crie pouvant attirer les curieux, le blackout total.

Quelque heure plus tard

Un horrible bourdonnement me sortait de ma léthargie… suivie directement d'une envie de vomir. Le peu que contenait mon estomac termina au fond d'une bassine d'eau, j'entendais mon cœur palpité dans ma boîte crânienne, respirer n'était que douleur cligner yeux pareils… L'impression n'être plus un tas informe sans fort ni convictions ! Quelques années en arrière les premiers jours en centre, cet état un quotidien digne d'un chemin croix… la méthadone aidait mais entrainait un cercle vicieux, un substitue afin d'accompagner la rechute et tout soucis liés à cette-ci. Longue convalescence où tu sentais pire un moins que rien, la mort semblait être une porte de salut et de libération de cette prison qu'on appelait l'addiction. Puis petit à petit on vous apprenait à apprécier la vie, nous trouver un but dans un cadre harmonieux, même si nous étions que des agneaux blessés et fragilisés face à une meute de loups affamés. Une voix me parlait… le bourdonnement incessant de mes oreilles m'empêchait de bien la comprendre… hmm je n'avais plu vêtement mais vraiment plus rien… la personne que je distinguais complètement flou approcha un nécessaire… mon bas ventre me tiraillait… un mal de chien l'impression que ma peau servait de dîner des insectes grouillant sous ma peau.… Le personne appliqua une sorte de crème, au vu de l'odeur quelle dégageait, c'était pour la cicatrisation… un pincement violent me fit vomir, une trainer un former et douloureuse de suc gastrique. Bonjour l'haleine. Si cette fille ne m'avait pas tassé ! Fille ou pas je lui dirais ma façon penser sur les fans hystériques !

\- Encore désolé pour tout à l'heure, ne plus jamais acheter sans le mode emploie, pesta-t-elle à voix basse. Ton corps n'a pas trop apprécier excuse-moi, voici une tisane ça t'hydratera.

L'ombre déposa une tasse fumant à côté de moi, le parfum me parlerait. Quelque chose…comme lointain souvenir d'enfance perdu dans un épais brouillard. Voulant éviter second accident pouvant entrainer une nouvelle blessure, la personne m'aida à saisir l'anse de la tasse et guida mes mouvements. La tisane finie, la personne me laissa tranquille. La nuit, je l'observais à travers le velux de l'appartement de bonne où je me trouvais, le bruit de pluie tapotant contre cette fenêtre ça me relaxait. De nature pudique, j'aimerais remettre la main sur mon boxer si possible. Vu que ma mystérieuse kidnappeuse ne semblait plus être dans les parages. La quête de trouver de quoi se rhabiller commençait ! Une couverture nouait autour de ma taille hop, la quête pouvait débuter. Ma tête heurta la pente du poids…et dire que je tentais de me débarrasser de cette fichue migraine ! Et mon pied heurta une pille de dossier et de livre en tout genre. Ce petit appartement était pour le moins encombré. Quel maladroit ai-je ? Une petite kitchenette sans aucune vaisselle sale mais un tas de plat en barquette ou de divers restaurants. Et au fond…une pièce digne du repère du Hibou…ma mâchoire s'en décrocha, mais c'était quoi tous ses dossiers que je n'arrêtais pas de faire tomber ! Sur le bureau des photos sa famille, et…Marinette…elles se connaissaient. Ces photos dataient au moins quelques années. Plus mignonne avec ses couettes.

— La curiosité est un vilain défaut monsieur Agreste ! me fit remarquer une voix derrière moi les bras chargés de courses.

— Hmmm vous m'avez enfermé chez vous et me kidnapper de surcroît ! rappelais-je avec assurance. Sans oublier que l'utilisation d'une armée telle que le tasser coûte cher de nos jours.

— C'est que le Chevalier à la repartie s'amusa mystérieuse kidnappeuse. Appelez la police, mais à votre place ça serait une mauvaise idée.

— Et pourquoi ? demandais-je sans perdre mon assurance.

— À part si vous voulez que vos petits secrets soient dévoilés au grand jour, monsieur John Jones, sortait-elle sans sourcillement. Pas plus cliché comme nom d'emprunt. Pourtant personne ne s'est douté de qui vous étiez réellement dans ce centre de soin où toutes les personnalités se trouvait afin se mettre au vert et régler leurs petits soucis, 3 mois.

— Stop ! coupais-je ! Je connais par cœur cette partie de ma vie. Vous voulez me faire chanter ?

— Non, non, non ! Vous n'êtes pas une pourriture ! Vous êtes un symbole d'espoir dans cette nuit sans fin.

— Admettons que je suis celui que vous pensez ? Qui me dit que vous ne travaillez pas eux ? questionnais-je méfiant.

— Pour une seule raison, Nora Césaire, lança-t-elle sèchement.

Ce nom me disait quelque chose… où l'avais-je déjà entendu… Nora ? La championne du monde de Kick-boxing victime d'un AVC lors d'un combat pour défendre son titre face à l'Américaine Kira Douglas, le bookmaker avait misé gros sur cette rencontre à Vegas, en jeu si me souvenait bien c'était 500 millions de dollars, une première mondiale pour un match de femme, deux poids lourds du milieu des combats. Reprise du deuxième round Nora s'évanouit subitement alors que l'arbitre n'avait pas donné le signal, elle a été évacuée d'urgence… mais à peine arrivé à l'hôpital, les espoirs étaient mince et se fut le cas. Le sport perdit une de ses légendes, l'enquête conclut à un AVC de cause inconnue. Cette affaire fut aussi vite étouffée qu'inexistante aux yeux de la justice.

— Ma grand-sœur a eu le malheur de suivre à la lettre les recommandations de son équipe afin d'être en forme optimum pour ce stupide match, voilà le résultat. Vitalix en trop grande quantité, sur une période extrêmement réduite la conduite à partir prématurément. Et malheureusement, elle n'est pas la seule, regardez par vous-même, commença ma kidnappeuse en allumant son ordinateur… le choc… toute ses personnes… ses personnalités du monde du sport de haut niveau… personnalité politique, comédien… et les photos défilées… toute des victimes de Vitalix. Le silence de ma famille 15 millions, et ce que mon père refusa, notre sœur a été victime de corporation maléfique contrôlant la moitié de notre médicamentation nous empoissant à petit feu, détruisant des familles, des amies et des vies.

— Ça explique tous ses dossiers, confluais-je. Et qui vous dit que je suis le Chevalier de la Nuit, il porte un chapeau, des lunettes et demie masque de moto.

— Je savais que vous diriez ça ! ricana-t-elle un sourire narquois sur les lettres tout en tirant un tableau… où des centaines voire des milieux information sur moi y était regroupé… ça en était flippant et paradoxalement impressionnant, inévidence serait complètement stupide. Vous m'avez démasqué, Le Chevalier de la Nuit c'est moi.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : De nouvelle blessure

Pendant plusieurs heures l'amie de Marinette qui se prénommait Alya m'interrogea : sur l'origine de mes pouvoirs ? Comment me sont-ils arrivés ? Pourquoi ? Qui était mon mentor ? Est-ce que Ladybug nous partageons la source de pouvoir ? Une tonne de questions, pour qu'aux finales, des réponses vagues et évasives. Maître Fu ne m'en disait qu'au compte-goutte et à travers des phrases parfois… complexes. Ce que je savais me suffisait : les Miraculous dataient avant même l'origine de l'univers tel qu'on le voyait actuellement et du début de notre civilisation, Plagg et Tikki se trouvait être les plus anciens suivit d'une pluralité d'autre. Nos mythes et légendes venaient d'eux… de ses personnes ayant croisé le chemine de ses créatures et d'un gardien. Alya finale tout notre entretien, aucun détail ne lui échappera… la fatigue me gagnait et l'odeur de ma transpiration me gênait. La salle de bain de ma nouvelle amie n'était pas des plus pratique avec une cheville blessée. Sous la douche, mille et une questions amplifièrent ma migraine… restons calme… cette fille alliée ou ennemie… impossible d'être sûr pour le moment, en ces temps qui cours, des personnes trop fouineuses n'attirait qu'une odeur pestilentielle ennuis et de mort. Elle connaissait la quasi-totalité de ma vie et celle de ma famille sur une bonne cinquante d'années… à en faire flipper ! Ma fane la plus optionnelle n'avait pas autant d'info… mais plus des choses… qu'on allait qualifier de « moralement bizarre » et fouillait mes poubelles. Alya ne semblait pas avoir franchi cette limite… mais avoir réunie autant info grâce à simple ordinateur et un excellent esprit de déduction. Qui rendait vert de jalousie. Toutes les petites failles involontaires ou négligées que l'équipe de mon père et moi nous avions laissées, i ans, elle avait su les exploiter et comprendre ce qui m'était arrivé.

Un bon point… pour le moment lui faire totalement confiance me semblait stupide, surtout inconscient laissons le temps, me dire si cette fille sera une grande alliée ou personne à vite écarté et au pire des cas mettre d'état de nuire… non, mais.

— Bah oui Adrien ! Ce genre de personne pourrait nous mettre en danger ! Si ces informations tombaient entre de mauvaises mains ? souleva la voix dans ma tête.

— Tu parles de tuer quelqu'un quand même ! grommelais-je à cette voix accentuant ma migraine.

— Et alors ! Une vie en plus ou en moins dans ce monde surpeuplé, ça gênerait qui à part ses proches ? Nos intérêts non ? avança sereinement cette voix.

— Tu es complètement taré ! Une vie humaine à un coût ! Ce n'est pas une vulgaire chose qu'on peut retirer d'un claquement de doigts ! affirmais-je avec une fermeté essayant du mieux que je pouvais étouffer ma colère.

— Je n'en suis pas si sûr vois-tu, ricana-t-il

Son reflet apparu dans le miroir brisé d'Alya. Ses yeux… ce vert luxe et cet air de bête renfrogné me glaçaient le sang. Était-ce moi ? Je ne me reconnaissais pas. Ce sourire, ces dents… d'un blanc immaculé, qui d'un coup de mâchoire particulièrement bien placer pouvait ôter, ses canines leur longueur me rendait mal à l'aise. Quand je portais mes mains à mon visage… mes ongles que coupait de manière régulière paraissait comme ses dents… dangereuses et velues. Une bête tournait en rond au fond de moi et n'attendait que le pont moment pour surgir. La peur me paralysa de plus en plus… je regardais ma bague… était-ce une bonne chose que je sois un superhéros si cette chose se baladait au fond de moi ? Ne me m'étais-je pas en danger à long terme tout comme mes proches ? Encore plus de questions me parlaient qu'un simple humain venant de se prendre une décharge électrique devait se reposer au plus vite. Alya m'offrit des vêtements de rechange, un t-shirt moulant à col en V et un short de sport gris un peu large.

_Adrien_

_Travail imprévue ce soir ne rentre pas avant l'aube l'appartement est à toi, les draps du lit on était changé. Je t'ai trouvé une béquille de rechange dans mon débarras. Demain si tu pars, laisse les clés à ma voisine d'en face elle est habituée. Et j'ai laissé sur la table de nuit le nécessaire pour soigner ta brûlure._

_Mot de passe de la tablette : Shield si tu veux regarder quelque chose ou faire des recherches._

_Ne touche pas à mon ordinateur._

Les bras de morphée m'appelaient… un petit tour sur mes comptes, pas grand-chose juste plein de messages inquiets ou réclamant mon retour. Marinette avait commenté ma photo moi me plaignant devoir mettre à ma moto au garage jusqu'au printemps prochain.

« Le prince de la route retourne dans sa tour d'ivoire »

« C'est un éternel cycle bourgeois je prendrais possession du bitume »

À cette heure-là… 3H du matin, elle devait dormir… pourtant une envie irrésistible de lui envoyait un message me démangea. Non demain. Oui demain… la pluie tapait toujours contre le velux… quand je voulais éviter les somnifères, la musique s'offrait comme la meilleure des alternatifs sous l'oreiller, ou des écouteurs spéciaux, et je me laissais bercer au fur à mesure des chansons qui passaient. Des fois ça marchait du premier coup et des fois c'était aux premières lueurs de l'aube que je sombrais. Autant dire que le réveil était quelque peu abrupt.

La sonnerie de mon portable me tira d'un sommeil désagréable entre somnolence et insomnie violente, la musique n'y changeait pas grand-chose ce soir. Le ciel aussi menaçant n'annonçait que des oiseaux de mauvais augure, autant faire quelque chose pour tuer le temps, mon estomac criait famine… voyons voir ce que je pouvais me faire à petit-déjeuner : des fruits de saison (poire, raisin, pomme, banane, de la confiture de framboise maison du Grand Paris), des œufs fermier, farine, sucres, du pain de la veille encore frais. Un festin de roi m'attendait, quand j'étais en centre soin mon activité préférée, finis les poêles qui prenait feu à ma malchance légendaire maintenant la cuisinons n'avait plus aucun secret enfin ça dépendait des jours… car Nathalie a dû m'interdire l'accès de la cuisine durant 3semaines le temps que le chef Thierry se remettait du début d'incendie déclencher accidentellement par Plagg. Plus jamais je ne lui demande de surveiller d'huile ! Le pain perdu, j'en salivais d'avance comme ma salade de fruits, une puissante gargouille m'indiqua ma faim me gênait, ne pas se précipitait c'était comme ça qu'arrivé les accidents. Une pomme me cala. Depuis que j'étais le Chevalier, ma consommation de calorie ne cessait d'augmenter au point que je devais me trimbaler avec une ou deux lunchs boxe. Hors de question pour mon père que je me jette sur de la malbouffe et perdre se corps qu'il s'était efforcé de mettre en valeur. Mais bon Plagg connaissait parfaitement toutes les combines afin d'échapper à la surveillance maladive de notre père. Manger un bon burger ne faisait mal à personne.

Une fois à table, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir sur une Alya encore en pleine forme de sa journée à rallonger, heureuse que le petit-déjeuner soit prêt et dressé. Elle retira son manteau imbibé d'eau et son bonnet libérant une chevelure tirée. Un rapide bonjour avant de s'enfermer quelques minutes à la salle de bain, ne voulant pas paraitre impolie je l'entendais avant m'attaquer à ma salade de fruits.

— Merci pour le petit déjeuner, il ne fallait pas après avec l'interrogatoire d'hier je m'attendais à te retrouver endormie, m'avoua Alya qui rajoutait ses cheveux en bataille. En tout ça à l'air plus appétissant que mon combo classique céréale et café devant mon ordinateur.

— Ce n'est rien, minimisais-je, la cuisine est l'un de mes nombreux talents cachés. Sinon tu comptes dire à notre amie commune mon secret ?

— Pourquoi faire ? me demanda surprise Alya. Une identité secrète, ne doit-elle pas rester ?

— Toutes les informations que tu t'es amusé à récolter… elles valent très cher… tu n'imagines pas, la réputation de mon père et sa maison est enjeux, lui rappelais-je la mâchoire serrée.

— À qui pourrais-je bien profiter ses informations ? me questionna-t-elle intrigué par ma mise en garde.

— N'es-tu pas sens savoir que le monde des affaires et du luxe n'est une cage aux lions affamés ? Le moindre signe de faible et tu es dévoré sur place. Et mon père met un point d'honneur à ne rien laisser passer si ça nuit à son image.

— Et c'est pour ça que ton père verse d'énormes sommes d'argent à la personne que tu as attaquée lors d'une crise ? balança un sourire en coin Alya.

— Parfaitement ! C'est le seul moyen de faire tenir la langue à cette personne, avouais-je malheureusement.

— La personne dont ne doit pas prononcer le nom, une certaine mannequin avec qui tu as commencé à tes 14 ans, une alchimie sur le papier glace et les podiums, mais

— Mais c'était la Guerre Froid, concluais-je. Parlons d'autres choses je te pris… un frisson désagréable me traverse l'échine.

— Excuse-moi, affaire sensible, ma curiosité me perdra.

— Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, sourirais-je. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, pour quoi avoir amassé toutes ses informations ?

— Pour te prouver qu'une personne comme moi te serait très utile ! expliqua-t-elle enthousiasme. Une informatrice de l'ombre, une alliée de poids et vous avancerez moins à tâtons dans cette nuit sans fin.

Une fois chez moi, Père m'engueula pendant plus d'une heure sur mon inconscience d'hier soir, de ne pas être rentré à l'heure convenue…que je devais être présent à ce stupide dîner ! Comme si ma présence apportait une plus-value sur le futur gros contrat de mon père. Que nous étions une famille ! Que tant que j'étais sous son toit ses règles ! Que même si j'avais obtenu ma licence, le master restait à faire ! Que mon bar se trouvait être un gouffre à ses yeux ! Totalement faux ! Que ceci et que cela…après il me renvoya dans ma chambre escortée par mon garde du corps…qui m'était plus une grande utilité étant complètement autonome. Ma porte verrouillée soignée cette brûlure imposée comme la priorité absolue ! Le tasser avait pas loupé… à tous les coups à laisserait une vilaine cicatrice que les retouches après séance se chargeront de l'effacer. Maitre Fu à coup sûr devait à avoir dans son brique à broc un remède miracle contre ça. Avant de sortir de la salle de bain, je jetai un dernier coup à d'œil au reflet du miroir…soulagement c'était bien mon reflet… L'impression de peser une tonne avec la fatigue qui s'accumulait. Mon boxer me servira de bas de pyjama. Mes pilules magiques ! Une fois sous mes couvertures l'odeur de lessive propre senteur hivernale m'emporta sur un petit nuage, une playlist de son de relaxation et mes paupières se fermèrent toute seule. J'avais une patrouille ce soir…mon réveil était-il programmé…mon mal de tête ne me quittait…suis-je bête ma cheville ! 1 semaine à attendre. Mais être un lion en cage commençait à m'incommoder. Prendre l'air au sommet de la Tour Effiel ne me fera pas de mal.

Le volume à fond me télé me tira d'un sommeil plus qu'épuisant ballotter de cauchemar en cauchemar que les draps propres pouvaient mit immédiatement au linge sale…putain…cette chose en moi…me terrifiait et ça se traduisait par ses cauchemars. Un torrent de sueur et larme sur mon visage. Qu'est qui me pouvait mettre dans un état pareil, mon corps entier tremblé, et il m'était difficile de prendre mon souffle…une crise angoisse s'empara de moi…chaque une de mes membres se paralysèrent, les uns après les autres, ma vision se troublait, le ma chambre plongée dans le noir disparaissait petit à petit tout comme le son de ma télé tourné à fond…juste un silence assourdissant suivit du cognement violent de mon cœur contre ma poitrine.

— Adrien, Adrien, Adrien, concentre-toi sur ma voix et respire c'est moi, respire souviens des exercices, me demanda calment Plagg qui me regardait droit dans les yeux. Concentre- toi sur ma voix et respire.

Ma poitrine se débloqua petit à petit et le visage inquiet de Plagg m'apparut plus clair, il portait un pull gris avec un filigrane le logo de l'entreprise de père. Une voix l'appelait…ça provenait de son casque audio. Monsieur jouait en ligne, ça ne m'étonnait pas. Sentir la chaleur de sa main me faisait un bien fou, même si mes tremblements ne cessèrent pas immédiatement, il resta le temps que la crise soit totalement passée. Maintenant le noté dans mon carnet. Chaque crise et son déclenchement étaient consciencieusement retranscrits suivit des symptômes et la durée de crises. Là c'était les cauchemars dus à sieste de plus de 9 h sous médicament…putain l'impression d'être la même loque informe.

— T'as pas arrêté de bouger dans ton sommeille, l'impression que tu te battais contre une ennemie imaginaire, es-tu sûr que ça va ? me questionna sérieusement Plagg. Et tu étais où hier soir ?

— J'aimerais te dire oui mais là…mon moral frôle le zéro, avouais-je amer. Stupide un sourire de façade.

— Peut-être que si tu passais à la soirée avec cette fille Marinette, ça te remonterait le moral ? proposa Plagg fouillant comme toujours dans mon portable. Car elle t'a proposé d'aller une soirée de film au cinéma de la Sorbonne.

— Et t'as dit non ?

— T'es bête ! J'ai dit oui et tu devrais vite te préparer car elle t'attend devant chez elle d'ici 30 min, ricana-t-il tout en remettant son casque audio sur les oreilles.

— Espèce de sale matou ! grommelai-je étouffant un léger sentiment de joie.


	9. Chapitre 9

Le film qu'on devait aller voir s'appelait Jeux d'enfants… oh ce film avec la poupée tueuse. Une critique du consumérisme des jouets des années 80-90 ou la télé abreuvait des milliers de têtes blondes de centaines de programmes télé ou de série qui se trouvait d'être immense pub de jouet. Vendre un jouet il fallait une série animée. Père n'a jamais été très jouet, et que grand-père détestait ce genre merdouille en plastique. Le pop-corn prit des mes fans m'avait reconnue et voulait quelque photo, je me prêtais au jeu, certaine me présentait leur magazine afin poser ma signature. Une petite séance improvisée que Marinette regardait un œil amuser tout en picorant dans mes pop-corn. Une fois installé, la salle se remplissait petit à petit, les pubs défilaient, Marinette et moi on papotait de ce qui venait de se passer avant d'entrer dans la salle.

— L'habitude d'être reconnue et je me vois mal reçu une dédicace à une fane même des fois c'est un peu difficile surtout quand on veut être tranquille.

— Ce n'est pas fatigant par moment, être reconnue constamment et toucher comme si on était leur poupée ? me demanda Marinette.

— Au debout… je dois de l'avouer c'était compliqué d'une nature timide et renfermée avoir toute cette attention c'est déroutant mais fini par si habitué. Par chance la plus par de mes fans reste polie, cordiale et elles sont intimité parfois n'ose à peine me demander une photo.

— Tu n'as jamais eu des fans un peu, comment dire, réfléchissait-elle.

— Un peu « trop fan », trouvais-je. Si, si, si certaine me font des propositions, ou m'envoient des photos. La première fois ça fait bizarre. Certaine son obsédé par vous… mais obsédé franchisant certaine limite.

— Quel genre de limite ?

— Euh… fouillez dans ta poubelle, déclarais-je sans détour.

Le film commença à peine le générique passé, Marinette s'empara de main et ne lâcha seulement durant les scènes accalmies. Sa main était si douce… de la porcelaine, si précieuse que j'avais peur de la broyer avec mes immenses paluches de sale matou. En tout cas ça faisait tout drôle tenir de si délicates petites choses, lisse sans imperfection et dégageant une agréable chaleur. Un peu comme celle de maman. Quand le rythme de film ralenti Marinette ne desserrait aucunement son entreprise, tant mieux… mon cœur semblait si serein pour la première fois depuis si longtemps ! Comme lors de notre trajet Paris-Roubaix… et chez ma grand-mère. Toute mon anxiété s'échappa le temps d'un film d'épouvante. Il m'arrivait de caresser sa main afin de la rassurer devant certaines scènes qu'elle supportait mal. Puis elle poussa sa tête sur mon épaule… peut-être que mon parfum la rassurait. Le film fini Marinette l'avait apprécié, choses inétendues, elle qui ne supportait aucun film horreur, pour en regard un il lui fallait la présence de soit son amie Alya ou de son petit-ami. Et maintenant moi, je terminais mon sachet de pop-corn et elle allait chercher une crêpe au chocolat. On papotait encore une fois, retardant le moment de retour l'abri sous le haut vent du vendeur de crêpe qui m'offrir une beurre-sucre.

De retour devant ma voiture… le temps se suspendu quelques instants, nos regards ne se lâchaient plus, la pluie mouillait nos visages et pourtant aucune nous deux voulait rentrer dans la voiture, un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres et pourtant mon cœur avait un drôle de comportement, il cognait bruyamment contre ma poitrine, mes mains avaient du mal à rester en place sur mes béquilles à cause de la moitié et la moiteur qui les gagnaient. Quelque chose de sur réalise arriva, Marinette se mit sur la pointe de ses pieds et approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille. J'étouffais tout d'un coup, l'impression que mon visage tourna au rouge pivoine.

— Adrien j'ai vraiment passé une agréable soirée en ta compagnie et merci d'avoir changé ton programme pour moi, me remercia-t-elle.

Je soufflais du nez.

— Ce n'est rien tu sais… mes soirées se seraient résumées à la recherche de meuble occasion afin de décorer mon bar et une partie de Meka Strike Ultimat X, lui disais-je. Et ouvrir ton parapluie sinon tu vas attraper la crève.

— T'as raison ! Merci, la fatigue se fait sentir à mon avis.

— Ça ne va pas être trop dur demain ? questionnais-je inquiet de l'heure avancée.

— Non je t'assure que tout va aller comme sur des roulettes.

— Marinette ! Attend ! interpela une voix derrière nous.

Un jeune homme à l'abri sous un parapluie, vêtue un t-shirt noir avec le logo d'un groupe familier, une chemise à carreaux noir et bleu foncé ouverte, une lourde veste jean à moitié déchiqueté et renfort sur les épaules, un pantalon dans le même état que sa veste. Il s'approcha de nous à vive en allure se jetant littéralement sur Marinette afin de lancer tendrement à faire tomber son parapluie. Une longue étreinte… qu'elle accepta entourant ses bras autour de cet homme. Le nom de Luka sortit de ses lèvres. Son petit-ami n'était-il pas censé être à Berlin ? Avoir un concert ? Là… 5ème Arrondissement. C'était plus étrange. Et Marinette ne tarda pas à redescendre de son petit nuage d'euphorie se dégageant de cette étreinte.

— Luka que fais-tu ici ! s'étonna Marinette.

— Tu me manquais terriblement donc je me suis arrangé avec le manager 2j de repos ici rien avec toi, expliqua brièvement Luka.

— D'accord mais la prochaine fois préviens-moi s'il te plait, demanda Marinette.

— Oui ça enlèverait tout le côté magique d'une surprise Marie, rajouta Luka qui l'embrassa sur le front. Rentrons à la maison maintenant.

— Luka non, protesta doucement Marinette. Tu connais les règles de Éric et je dois être au travail pour 9H00, il est déjà 00H passé. Trouver un taxi à cette heure si… as-tu pensé à ça.

— Marinette je peux vous ramener, ça ne me dérange pas, proposais-je immédiatement.

Le visage de Luka se froissa visiblement contrarié de ma proposition, une certaine animosité se sentait dans son regard, j'ai même du mal à déglutir l'impression d'avoir dit une connerie monumentale. Avait-il prévu autre chose que retourner chez lui… une nuit en amoureux si ça faisait un moment qui ne s'était pas vu. Et moi je venais peut-être tout mettre à l'eau. Marinette sauta sur cette occasion et insista auprès de Luka qui d'abdiqua difficilement. Je balançais mes béquilles à la place passagère, et rentrer les cordonnées GPS du lui vie de Luka, j'allais prendre le périphérique à serait plus rapide et à cette heure-là il était totalement dessert et généralement le prix d'entrer dissuader les petites personnes de l'emprunter. Le voyage se passa dans un silence pesant jusqu'à ce que Luka s'engagea dans une discussion priver avec Marinette, sans que ma présence gêner dans ce moment intimité, ma main trifouilla dans ma veste pour en sortir des écouteurs Bluetooth connectés à ma radio qui diffusait la musique. Mon pied valide sur l'accélérateur ma vitesse augmentait, malgré la pluie et le risque d'aquaplaning, mon aiguille frôla les 140 km/h. Les mains crispées sur le volant, fixant bêtement un point inexistant et jetant quelque coup d'œil furtif à Marinette et Luka qui profitait de leurs retrouvailles par des marques d'affection.

Mon cœur serra violemment ! Et une désagréable sensation s'empara de moi… d'où venait-elle ? Quelque chose me piqua les yeux et mon rythme cardiaque s'emballa brusquement… une crise pas maintenant sur tout pas maintenant. Je réduisais ma vitesse et commença fouiller dans ma boite à gant à la recherche de mes médicaments… c'était plus des pastilles au sucre mais ça marchait tout comme. Contrôlons-nous… respire, respire, respire. Au bout de quelques minutes mon rythme se calma enfin. Luka somnolait sur l'épaule de Marinette. Une vingtaine minutes plus tard, je m'engouffrais dans un chemin couvert de parte d'autre d'immense d'arbre dégarni par l'arrivé de l'automne. Il vivait sur une péniche doucement balloté par les remous de la Seine, Luka s'empressa de sortir afin de voir si tout était en place et rien n'avait bougé après une longue absence. Les Lumières allumées l'ensemble était tout bonnement magnifique.

— Merci pour tout Adrien, me remercia Marinette un sourire damné à saint. Je te renvoyais très vite l'appareil promis.

— Que tu fasses une nouvelle écharpe ou un bonnet, l'hiver arrive ! proposais-je en retournant.

Elle en roula mon écharpe autour de mon cou avant de sortir Luka l'attendait, ils s'éloignaient bras dessus bras dessous. Ce pincement au cœur refit surface… qu'est qui passait bon sang !

02H00… Plagg dormit paisiblement sur son petit cousin à côté de toutes mes récompenses. Il était si mignon comme ça. Une douche rapide afin se réchauffer… l'eau chaude me faisait piquer du nez. Mon esprit se perdait petit à petit, tirer vers le font dans un abyme de ténèbres et de froideur.

— Reprend là ! Reprends là ! Reprend là ! répéta une voix dans ma tête.

Des sons de botte de cuir claquant sur les pavées, des hurlements, des portes défoncées, des paroles en allemand… des coups de feu… des personnes trainait par le col dans la rue, immédiatement parqué tels des animaux. Des appels à l'aide… des regards fuyants et la tête baissés. On fait comme si de rien n'était. Les rats quittaient le navire-temps qui pouvait ! Et moi ma queue fut violemment écrasée par les bottes cirées d'un officier.

— Jagger Regnard ! C'était donc toi ! La taupe… combien de ses youpins as-tu aidé ? questionna un officier de la Gestapo en tenue civile. Tu seras bien obligé de répondre à nos questions, te murmurer dans le silence ne sauvera pas. Tu nous fais cavaler et perdre des dizaines d'hommes par tes exactions ! On te pensait dès notre ! Que cette sale race ne méritait pas respirer le même air que nous ! Ces youpines doivent être éliminées jusqu'au dernier comme ces saloperies de rouge que t'as aussi aidé !

Un coup de cross en plein dans l'estomac… j'avais mal terriblement mal. Puis une pluie de coup de poing et de pied. La tête à moitié dans le caniveau, crachant des glaires de sang. Puis jetait comme la dernière ordure au fond fourgons avec des gens ayant la même situation que moi. Vendu… au fond du tunnel seul la mort nous attendait. Et pourtant je trouvais encore la force de hurler.

— J'ai fait ce qui me semblait juste ! Juste pour ma patrie… fis-je le souffle coupé. God Save The King saloperie de boche !

Et un officier SS monta à l'arrière du fourgon m'assomma d'un violent coup cross en pleine tête.

La nette impression de me noyer ! Oui ! Je m'étais endormie dans mon bain ! Je sortais immédiatement ma tête hors de l'eau crachant à plein poumon. Tout s'entrechoquait, impossible de remettre en place ce que je venais de voir en clair… je trébuchais sur quelque chose… au son de l'objet une bouteille… avais-je bu ? Et tout le bourbon de père. Oups il s'en apercevait ça l'aller barder. Ce n'était pas comme si… il y allait tous les jours dans son Minibar. Il en restait un fond. Autant le finir… en tout ça je tenais du côté de grand-père, l'alcool mauvais. Sec… je préférais nettement la bière. Noté : crise et forte consommation d'alcool. L'impression d'être sur une mer en pleine tempête, rejoindre mon lit sans rien renversé et ça cloche pied relever du miracle… Plagg lui ronflait légèrement. L'alcool puissant et très mauvais somnifère. Vers 7 h du matin je retrouvais au bord de la cuvette… putain… et Plagg prenait la tête pestant sur mon inconscience et que ça faisait au moins 1 an que je ne lui avais pas fait un coup pareil. Le mois de novembre… annonçait toujours aussi bien ! Quand mon estomac fut entièrement vide, il m'apporta de l'eau et une tisane, le temps de revenir je m'étais assoupie sur le carrelage gelé de ma salle de bain tout recroquevillé sur moi. Il me glissa un plaide et s'en alla pour son école. Puis sans comprendre pourquoi je m'étais retrouvé emmitouflé sous mes couvertures des médicaments contre le mal de tête, douleur au ventre et un grand verre d'eau.

Adrien la bouteille vide de bourbon devra vite être remplacée et votre père ne sera mis au courant de cet incident mais veillez à ne pas prendre de mauvaise habitude. Contacter le docteur à mon avis vous en avez grandement besoin, le mois de novembre n'est pas facile pour personne dans cette maison.

Nathalie.

Hier… tout semblait si réel… si ça l'était… Paris durant l'occupation ce genre de scène ne devait pas être si rare mais qu'un officier haut placé de la Gestapo soit en réalité en résistant britannique… ça parait si absurde et illogique. Son prénom… Regnard Jagger, il ne devait pas être plus âgé que le petit-ami de Marinette voir un plus. Et il provenait d'où ses souvenirs ! Si ce n'était pas un rêve bain nocturne en compagnie des alcools forts de père. Et là… le miroir me renvoyait des traces de coups. Maitre Fu avait-il des réponses. Bien sûr que oui ! Mon portable en main, j'allais appuyer son contacté mais… une force étrange et mystérieuse m'empêcha de le contacter.

— Ne remue pas la merde ! grommela une voix dans ma tête. Laisse le passé où il est !

— J'ai besoin de réponses ! Ce rêve ne pouvait pas en être un ! rétorquais-je.

— Ne t'attaque pas à des choses qui te dépassent ! me renvoya-t-il d'une voix plus menaçante.

— Écoute, ce n'est que de la simple curiosité… si ça te dérange je ne poserais pas question à Maitre Fu, acceptais-je à contrecœur.

Il se matérialisa… devant à travers mon ombre se répandant sur le sol. Aucune bête monstrueuse comme la dernière mais un jeune adulte normal comme moi, juste son regard perçant donnant l'impression qui se moquait de moi et qu'il esquissait un sourire mesquin. Puis choses totalement impassibles, il rajusta les manches de sa chemise. Mon ombre bougeait toute seule… mon sang se glaça immédiatement… par quelle sorcellerie une telle chose était possible… le reflet dans le miroir et maintenant ça. Qu'est-ce que ça tout ça voulait dire ? Ma gueule de bois n'allait pas s'arranger avec tout ça. Et mon ombre me tendit un verre d'eau contenant plusieurs cachets d'un puissant Efferalgan. Pas le moment de faire la fine bouche. Cul sec… plus qu'à attendre.

— Mêle-toi de tes affaires Adrien ! Fouiller le passé n'apporte rien de bon surtout que toi t'as pas d'autres choses à régler ? sous-entendit-il son avertissement me clouait littéralement sur place. Ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde !

— D'accord… parvenais-je à sortir.

— Et ses visions n'ont jamais existé ! Répète-le ! Répète-le ! m'ordonna-t-il à faire trembler les murs.

— Oui… ça n'a jamais existé, bredouillais-je d'une voix tremblotante.

Il se volatilisa en quelque seconde me laissant seul dans cette immense chambre baignant dans la lumière froide de l'automne, les arbres du jardin bougeaient au rythme des allées et venues des bourrasques de vent faisant tomber les dernières feuilles mortes. Je me m'approchais de mes immenses fenêtres et silencieusement s'observait mon père apportait un nouveau bouquet fleur à maman qu'il déposa devant sa statue de longues minutes à attendre chaque année le même rituel, Nathalie attendait patiemment derrière lui. Je composais le numéro du docteur Bosso, 1 heure de consultation téléphonique pour aboutir sur le fait le décès de ma mère me perturbait mais si j'en ressentais le besoin, son cabinet pouvait m'accueillir pour une séance tôt le matin ou tard le soir. En 2 ans de soin… le sujet de ma mère avait quasiment abordé… j'évitais soigneusement le sujet. 6 ans, la douleur restait vive. Une larme coula le long de ma joue… et mon cœur serra violemment. Mon téléphone vibra… Alya.

— Allô !

— Salut ! Chevalier, comment ça va ? me demanda-t-elle poliment.

— Ma brûlure me gêne et me laissera surement une vilaine cicatrice mais les filles aiment les bad-boy non ? plaisantais-je tout en m'installant en de mes écrans d'ordinateur.

— ça dépend certaine préfère encore croire au prince charmant. Et merci pour hier, Marinette a adoré passer la soirée en ta compagnie, me remercia Alya.

— Ce n'était rien, ça m'a fait prendre l'air et ce n'est pas comme si la veille je m'étais fait agresser et tassé ! énumérais-je sarcastiquement.

— Désolé… une meilleure approche n'aurait pas été de refus, c'est que le mannequin pèse son poids. As-tu fait la rencontre du fameux petit-ami ?

— Oui Luka dans son regard j'ai senti une certaine animosité à mon égard, fis-je part à Alya.

— Bizarre, ce n'est pas le genre de Luka d'être jaloux ou possessif envers Marinette. Ce n'est pas le premier garçon qu'elle fréquente, peut-être la distance ou le fait que tu sois quasiment aussi populaire que lui, supposa-t-elle.

— Ce que j'ai compris c'est qu'il est le leader un groupe en pleine ascension, Tournée européenne ce n'est pas rien.

— Luka est très amoureux de Marinette, elle devait le suivre pour sa tournée et créer des design orignaux pour le groupe, les affiches sauf que ton père lui a proposé ce stage et intégré cette école de stylisme. Que monsieur Couffaine ne l'a pas bien pris du tout ! me raconta Alya.

— Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça ? C'est privé ? m'étonnais-je en pianotant sur mon clavier.

— C'est vrai, bredouilla Alya avant de vite reprendre, mais avec toi on se sent en confiance donc on se livre facilement.

— Sinon pourquoi m'appelles-tu ?

— Depuis quelque temps, mon logiciel a relevé des anomalies cryptées comme si on voulait cacher quelque chose.

— Et ?

— Et bien j'ai commencé à faire jouer mes relations… et les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes du tout. Comme je l'ai dit mon objectif c'est de faire tomber cet empire pharmaceutique qui empoisonne le monde à petit feu, les langues commençaient à se délier… un journaliste freelance a publié sur le Deep Web un recueillie interview : ancien sportif, coach, médecin sportif, manager, journaliste, ancien employé, consommateur. Parlant du Vitalix et de ses dangers, comment faisait-il afin qu'on leur fasse entièrement une confiance aveugle. Mais tout a disparu à peine publier.

– Que… quoi.

— Et ce journalise : ses comptes sur les réseaux n'ont pas bougé, sa famille n'ont plus de nouvelle, ses comptes bancaires aucune variation, ses employeurs n'ont plus eu de contact après la mise en ligne de cet article, me raconta sur ton grave Alya.

— Le connaissais-tu ? questionnais-je sérieusement.

— Oui enfin nous communiquions sur certains forums où le gouvernement n'avait pas la main mise ou des récupérateurs de données. Et là plus de nouvelle…il devait me donner une clé UBS contenant des données sensibles et je crains qu'il lui soit arriver quelques choses. Mon instinct de journaliste me le hurle.

\- Même ton enquête alors ? proposais-je simplement en passant mon fauteuil en mode relaxation.

\- En ce moment c'est compliqué…m'avoua contrarier Alya. Des enquêtes…des enquêtes…des missions pour des clients privée qui veulent des résulta rapides et ça me prend tout mon temps libre. Je te recontacte bientôt…

Le son de la tonalité et rebonjour ma solitude…le cafard je détestais ça, rester à brouiller du noir ici dans cette pièce chargeait de mauvaise onde pas la meilleure idée du monde. Peut-être qu'aller voir grand-mère remontera le moral, l'air de la campagne contre l'atmosphère suffoquant et fumante de la capitale. Pas le temps de voir ce que j'enfilais, portefeuille clé de ma voiture. En route pour le domaine familial. Sur la route prit dans un bouchon à la sortie de la ville, la soirée hier tournait en boucle…mon cœur nageait entre une euphorie extrême et une amertume qui me donnait envie de hurler à la face du monde : POURQUOI ! Tendu au volant, un mec inconscient me doubla et freina brusquement, de nature calme j'étais à deux doigt que lui briser sa fenêtre arrière à coup de béquille. La circulation n'avançait toujours pas…accident. Sur mon portable se trouvait des podcasts sur la littérature contemporaine américaine que Plagg trouvait barbant au possible. Et fouillant dans ma boîte à gant je comptais sur une vielle à achat à l'époque où je sortais du centre. Un paquet cigarette si père tombait sur ça…C'était un moyen de calmer mes crises au début mais remplacer une addiction par autre choses m'était vite déconseillé par le docteur Bosso, le sport s'était vite présenté comme une excellente alternative. Une aire de repos…une pause. J'allumais ma cigarette…un quinté de toux me saisissait aussitôt et après elle passa aussi vite qu'elle fut arrivée. Fixant le plafond de ma voiture…le temps s'écoulait au ralentit, les bruit des voitures s'estompait petit à petit remplacé par le son de m'auto radio qui balançait une playlist de Chillwave…wouah l'impression d'être complètement autre part et j'adorais ça même si cette morosité ne m quittait pas... Qu'est qui se serait passé si son petit copain n'était pas venu…Non Adrien…jamais j'aurais pu…peut-être que si…non. On se connait à peine oui…Mon esprit était complètement embrouillé…sous cette pluie tout semblait si irréelle comme un film où l'on semblait si loin de tout dans notre bulle à nous.


	10. Chapitre 10

Noor m'apporta de quoi déjeuner, des club-sandwichs et un grand verre d'eau plat, ma grand-mère s'était rendue à rendez-vous à Lille et ne reviendrait qu'ici trente minutes. Ça me laissait le temps de profiter de mon déjeuner au doux son des gouttes de pluie, Philipe courrait après les oies du domaine familial l'une d'elles tenait son gant dans son bec, des vraies petites canailles ses oies, petit aussi elles trouvaient un malin plaisir à m'embêter dès que je jouais dehors. Cette pièce regorgeait de vieux souvenir d'été. Père prenait généralement deux semaines de repos, les seules de l'année et on venait ici, pas grand voyage au bout du monde, la famille lui suffisait et déjà avec son travail, la planète il la connaissait comme sa poche. Philipe retrouva enfin son gant après une longue lunette arrachée contre les oies, quand il me remarqua devant la grand-baie vitrée, enjamba le parterre de fleurs.

— Bonjour Adrien ! Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il en hurlant afin que je puisse parfaitement l'entendre. Je vais me rendre au haras voire Valentine, ça va lui faire grandement plaisir de te voir.

Valentine était la petite nièce de Philipe, on jouait souvent ensemble quand on était enfant puis après la mort de maman, on venait de moins en moins au domaine. Donc le temps avait délité certains liens d'amitié. Je terminais mon déjeuner et apportais le tout à la cuisine ou les employées de cuisine s'affairer aux tâches quotidiennes sous la direction de Noor, en vrai inspecteur des travaux finis qui répriment vivement, Philipe d'être entré avec ses chaussures pleines de terre et détremper. Tablées en face un bon café brulant, nous discutions cette mésaventure avec les oies. Une des cuisinières apporta un plat chaud à Philipe qu'il ne tarda pas à engloutir, une des employées de chambre lui déposa de quoi se changer.

Le Haras où m'amena Philipe n'appartenait qu'en partie à ma famille, le reste à la commune, donc de temps en temps il donnait un coup main. Petit, il m'apprenait à monter à cheval avec l'aide ma mère. Ma mère adorait les chevaux, une ancienne cavalière dans sa jeunesse avant de se consacrer entièrement à sa carrière d'actrices. On faisait des balades en forêt, c'était nos moments préférés sans la sévérité de père. Puis sa santé commençait à doucement décliner de plus en plus l'empêchant de sortir par peur d'aggraver son état si fragile, ses sorties je les faisais de plus en plus seul ou en compagnie de mon cousin et Valentine. 6 ans… sans monter ça ne me manquaient pas plus que ça. C'était les balades. Une petite rouquine faisait rentrer majestueux Holsteinier à robe grise quelque peu agitée mais Valentine le tenait fermant tout le calmant. Toujours ses petites bouclettes indisciplinées en tenue de travail qui en avait vue des vertes et pas mur aujourd'hui, la boue, la pluie, la paille qui se collait, d'autres désagréments.

— Pincez-moi je rêve ? Adrien, est-ce bien toi ! s'exclama Valentine concentrée sur son travail avec le Holsteinier. Tout doux Storm.

— Oui c'est bien moi en chair et en os, plaisantais-je le sourire en coin tout en m'avançant vers elle.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as grandi… fini le temps où c'était moi la plus grande entre toi et Félix. Tonton t'aurais pu me prévenir.

— Désolé, Valentine mais Madame Agreste me donne toujours une tâche à faire et miraculeusement pas cette après-midi, enfin ce n'était une question de temps, rajouta soucieux Philipe. Sinon ton école de vétérinaire ?

— Éreintante mais c'est que j'aime donc je garde le sourire, assura-t-elle à voix haute partant chercher une brouette. Et toi Adrien, Félix m'a fait comprendre les podiums et les feux des projecteurs n'intéresse plus est-ce vrai ? questionna Valentine concentrée sur son travail et le soin apporter aux différents chevaux.

— J'avais envie de découvrir de nouveau horizon sortir de l'emprise de mon père et l'escrime m'a grandement aidé même si l'image de mannequin et égérie de la maison Agreste me collera à la peau jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Et le sport de haut niveau m'a aidé.

— Tu collectais les titres et pourtant tu t'arrêtes, s'étonna Valentina qui me fixa longuement appuyer sur le dessus du manche de son râteau. Pourquoi ?

— Une envie de changement tout simplement ! répondis-je simplement.

L'après-midi s'écoulait tranquillement, Valentine devait être au four et au loin afin de prendre soin de tous les pensionnaires du haras, un collègue à elle ne tarda pas arriver la délestant de certains menus travaux même. Nous rappelions de nous souvenir d'enfance, surtout les devoirs vacances obligatoires sous l'œil attentif de ma grand-mère ou ma mère. On détestait ça, surtout quand on avait tout espace vert qui ne demandait qu'à être exploré. Au point qu'on revenait quasiment tout le temps couvert de terre, poussière et de brin d'herbe au plus grand désespoir de mon père. Quand il pleuvait c'était jeux de société surtout les échecs… Félix nous battait à chaque fois. Maintenant il jouait à un très haut niveau, l'affronter c'était affronté une armée suréquipée avec une épée rouillée. Même si je me défendais. Notre dernier match qui avait duré une journée entière se solda sur une égalité. Un de ses collègues courra complètement affoler tenant dans ses bras un carton détrempé.

— Stephen ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Valentine interloquée par le comportement de son collègue.

— Une mère de famille à trouver ça au bord de la route, une ordure automobiliste à jeter à sous ses yeux. Il contient deux chatons… à vue il se porte plutôt bien, expliqua son collègue complètement essoufflé.

Il posa le carton sur bureau vide dedans se trouvait bien deux chatons trempés et tout tremblotants. Valentine abandonna son activité première, inspecta l'état de santé de ses deux boules de poile. Rien à signaler, comment pouvait-on faire preuve d'un tel acte de cruauté envers de si petites créatures à peine sortir du ventre de leur mère. L'un d'eux s'approcha la gamelle de nourriture apportée par Valentine. Pauvre petit, ils me faisaient de la peine.

— Ça ferait de la compagnie à Mistigris, s'en amusa son collègue. Cette vieille mégère qui sortait les griffes pour un oui ou un non.

— Ne soit pas mauvaise langue ! Tu ne sais pas juste y faire en matière de chat, corrigea non-sens une pointe de colère Valentine qui déposait une gamelle d'eau. Oui elle est vielle mais faut lui laisser du temps.

— 3 ans ! Quand même ! grommelait Stephan qui retourna à ses activités.

Le plus timide sortait enfin sa tête du carton, les bruites des écuries ne le rassurait pas du tout, à chaque nouveau bruit, il bondissait hérissant ses poiles noir et quelque peu hirsutes. L'autre s'explorait déjà son nouveau lieu de villégiatures. Son frère plus téméraire approchait son museau des croquettes servies par Valentine plutôt et les renifla puis grignota quelque bout. La fin d'après-midi approchait le plus peureux, me fixa de longues minutes remuant sa queue attendant que le temps passe avec moi. J'agitais une corde sous ses yeux, victoire, notre cher ami le chat, pauvre corde sous l'assaut des griffes acéré, elle n'a pas résisté que dix minutes puis il s'approcha à main impossible de le faire lâcher. Ces petites canines pointues transperçaient ma peau, joueur comme Plagg. En parlant de Plagg c'était son portrait craché. Ce petit gars ne me lâchait pas et Valentine le remarquait. Me proposa une cage de voyage, un paquet de croquettes pour jeune chaton qui trainait ici. Un animal de compagnie ça me ferait le plus grand bien, une seconde boule de poile à la maison. Même si j'en connaissais un qui serait quelque peu jaloux. Valentine et moi nous nous échangions, nos numéros de téléphone discutaient autour d'un du bon vieux temps, de l'insouciance.

20 Novembre

Maître Fu me faisait rattraper mon retard par des exercices plus intenses que l'accoutumer, reprendre le sport après un long arrête ça piquait, l'impression de revivre ma préparation au tournoi européen d'escrime lors de ma sortie du centre. L'impression de redécouvrir certains muscles de notre corps et la sensation de peser plusieurs dizaines kilos ! Le sang commençait à me monter au cerveau, en équilibre contre un mur depuis plus de 2 minutes, le temps s'écoulait lentement et la sueur dégoulinant de mon corps formait une jolie flaque d'eau, l'entraînement avait débuté en fanfare ! 5 h du matin footing par -6 °C à fond la caisse pendant 30 minutes justes avec un t-shirt et short de sport, sous les encouragements du Maître. Puis petit échauffement au chaud dans le gymnase et la séance de torture pouvait se poursuivre, torture au début… je rampais jusqu'à mon lit pour plus y bouger durant 3 jours le temps que la douleur des courbatures s'estompe sous les moqueries de Plagg. On s'y habituait, notre vie en dépendait malheureusement, ne pas être assez rigoureux nous couterait très cher à moi et Ladybug. En parlant d'elle avait elle-même type d'entraînement que moi ? Moins intensif, à mon avis ou pas ? Un entraînement à deux ça serait intéressant ? Car nous étions en duo, ça renforcerait notre esprit d'équipe, notre cohésion lors nos missions, palier aux faiblesses de l'autre.

— Adrien, tu peux arrêter et venir prendre la corde à sauter me fit savoir maître Fu concentrer sur l'étude un vieux grimoire.

— Maître, faites-vous une différence pour les entraînements de Ladybug et moi ? interrogeais-je tout en prenant ma corde à sauter.

— Vous êtes deux personnes au style d'approche et de combat différent, il est évident que j'adapterais certaines choses afin de répondre au mieux à la voie que vous avez déjà prise. Pourquoi cette question ? me répondit-il avec un léger froncement sourcille.

— Pourquoi, vous nous entraîner pas en même temps ? rebondissais-je tout en me concentrant sur mon exercice.

— Pour l'instant, je n'en vois pas grande utilité, quand le moment sera venu et vous n'êtes porteur que depuis 10 mois, chaque chose en son temps jeune Adrien, murmura-t-il sur un ton sage. Se précipiter n'apportera rien de bon. Que dirais-tu que nous améliorions à ta technique au bâton, te défendre avec tes poings te ne suffira pas. Tu es un maître de la rapière mais le bâton reste un parfait mystère pour toi. Par chance… mes maîtres ont pu me transmettre le savoir nécessaire pour le maîtriser à la perfection.

— Maître, pourquoi êtes-vous le seul gardien ? Vous avez dit que vous étiez plusieurs au Temple.

— Tu es curieux Adrien comme à tous nos entraînements tu me diras, rétorqua-t-il sur rire à moitié étouffé. Écoute-moi si tu arrives à tenir 5 min sans te faire toucher, je veux répondre à cette question.

— Marché conclu.

Et ce fut un désastre malgré ses 190 ans Maître Fu me rappelait qui était le maître et qui était l'élève en seulement 1 min. Une différence de taille, âge et poids énorme, il se servait de son armée d'une manière qui me m'était en difficulté, imposant son jeu et me dominant totalement, s'esquivait, parait et essayait de contrer du mieux que je pouvais mais là… je m'épuisais à me battre contre sa propre ombre anticipant chaque une de mes actions, lisant en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, mon bâton ne tarda pas à voler de main et atterrir quelques mètres derrière moi. Son arme sous ma gorge me fit comprendre l'écart abyssal et me battre avec mes poings ne suffisait plus du tout. Puis il m'ordonna de reprendre mon bâton. La sensation de plus avoir l'avantage d'être novice, m'excitait au plus au haut point, je ramassais mon bâton et recommençais, recommençais, recommençais, les échecs s'enchaînaient mais je me relevais toujours, tenant de mieux en mieux face au maître qui s'adaptait en conséquence, me surprenant au dernier moment et remettant nouvelle fois face à la réalité, une réalité que j'embrassais volontiers. Vers 12 H Nathalie entra dans le gymnase habitude l'entraînement ne s'éternisait pas aussi longtemps, cela inquiété visiblement père qui suivait de près Nathalie. Nous étions en pleine séance étirement, afin éviter les violentes courbatures du lendemain.

— Arrêtons-nous ici Adrien, ces 10 jours inactivités ne semble pas avoir affecter tes capacités physiques. Voici un manuel qui aidera à mieux comprendre ton arme, me confia-t-il.

Je feuilletais quelques pages et la surprise fut grande… tout semblait être codé dans une langue qui m'était pour le moment inconnue. Ce n'était pas ça qui allait m'arrêtait. Le temps ne l'avait pas rendue illisible mais juste brunie certaine page, d'autres pages paraissaient rêche au contact de mes doigts. Nathalie donna une enveloppe à Maître Fu qui accepta avec un grand merci, puis il fut invité à suivre mon père dans son bureau. Aujourd'hui j'allais enfin aménager le bureau de mon bar, avec de vieux meubles de récupération, sur internet les bonnes affaires étaient légion, le seul gros achat se trouvait être un ordinateur, le reste : donation de particulier qui encombrait leur espace de vie, récupération, achat. Alya me proposa son aide, être plongé dans le quotidien morse et ennuyeux de Chevalier l'intéressait, pourquoi ? La vie quotidienne d'un superhéros ressemblait à celui de monsieur et madame tout le monde : métro-boulot-dodo. Rien extraordinaire.

Dans le miroir de ma salle de bain s'était diffusé le journal de 13 h parlant de la soirée d'aide aux familles touché par ce qui passait dans Paris, soirée de charité où j'étais malheureusement obligé d'y assister. N'éveiller aucun soupçon me concernant, paraitre le plus normale possible, m'intégrer dans monde et m'y intéressait. Cette année Plagg et Alya m'accompagnait… et Chevalier y était même convié comme invité honneur parmi les grandes fortunes hexagonales où le nom de mon père figurait en tête de liste depuis quelques années, ce qui avait créé une certaine animosité face à certain grand groupe industriel. Mon père si le voulait, il ne mettrait plus un seul pied à ce genre de soirée de pseudo-charité où le but n'était que de se faire bien voir et étouffer son carnet d'adresses. D'habitude c'était ma mère qui s'occupait de cette tâche à la place de mon père, un rayon de soleil illuminant tout sur son passage. La grande question de ce soir allait-je m'y rendre en Adrien ou Chevalier ? Toute façon qu'est-ce que changerait honnêtement ? Père avait prévu, un costume similaire pour moi ou lui. La prochaine fois, pensez à désactiver le système de surveillance nocturne. Un miracle qu'il m'ait laissé être Chevalier, et faire comme si Plagg était un adolescent normal quelque peu turbulent… pourquoi ? Toutes ses questions me firent déconcentrer de mon objectif principal que faire cette barbe naissante. Je me regardais dans le blanc des yeux tenant mon pinceau de rasage entre les mains en ne sachant toujours pas quoi faire ce ça. La désépaissir ? Ou tout enlever ? La pilosité faciale venait du côté de ma mère, au plus grand dam de mon père. Alya n'allait pas tarder à arriver, j'appliquais délicatement ma mousse à raser quand la porte coulissante de salle de claqua si fort que ma serviette de bain se détachât, par chance je la trappais au vol

— Désolé d'avoir de l'avance ! hurla une voix familière.

— Alya ! Mais il n'est pas 13H45… sortais-je gêner en me dépêchant de rattacher ma serviette.

— Euh si, rectifia Alya qui me montera l'heure affichée sur mon miroir. Visiblement l'ancien mannequin met du temps à s'habiller.

— Quand je me perds dans mes pensées la notion de temps me devenait vite abstraire, excuse-moi encore, formulais-je maladroitement, laisse-moi 20 min.

Puis un miaulement et le tintement d'un grelot résonna, Hadès se frottait entre les jambes d'Alya trouva vite un amusement en ses lacets de chaussures. Hadès plus jamais je ne laisserai Plagg choisir le prénom un quelque conque animale. À part si ma chambre se trouvait réellement le royaume du gardien de l'Enfer ? Je donnerais plus se qualificatif à sa chambre dont même père n'osait franchir le seuil. Dieu sait ! Qu'il pouvait cacher ? Ma jolie barbe de 10 jours disparue définitivement, l'impression de revoir à 18 ans, je m'étais laissé une légère moustache et un bouc visible. Par contre l'évier, un véritable champ de bataille entre la mousse à rasé et défunt reste de ma barbe, un coup vite fait d'éponge tout sera comme neuf.

Au bar, les travaux avançaient respectant les divers plannings fixer par les chefs équipe à part un petit incident : dégât des eaux, la tuyauterie des toilettes à changer entièrement. Une dépense imprévue, mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait arrêter mon projet. Ici l'année prochaine tout prêt, rien d'y penser mon cœur s'emballait. Alya me surprenait, soulever sans sourcilier un bureau en bois massif récupérer chez une veille femme en Seine-et-Marne vieux souvenir de son défunt mari menuisier. La poussière et le passage des petits enfants y avaient imprimé de nouveaux souvenirs mais ça faisait partie de son charme. Les dossiers administratifs ! L'ère du numérique pourtant ! Les instituions Françaises éternellement avec ses 5 métros de retard ! Des formulaires ! Circulaire à en faire une indigestion ! Quelle plait… Nathalie pourrait passer des heures à m'expliquer ça m'était une langue totalement. Mais si le fisc ou URSSAF viennent toquer à ma porte parce que cette énigme administrative m'aurait donné envie de tout jeter par la fenêtre. Les papiers travaux dans le classeur monobloc dédié à celui-là. Et ainsi de suite. Le côté maniaque et ordonné de mon père n'avait pas que de mauvais côtés. Première chose à poser sur mon bureau, une photo de ma mère et mon père, la couverture arrachée de mon tout premier shooting photo : je me faisais une de ses têtes… coincées et mal à l'aise.

— Dit moi Adrien ta famille n'est-elle pas proche des Bourgeois ? questionna Alya subitement tout en ne quittant pas l'écran de mon ordinateur.

— Oui et non… ma mère était une grande amie de Andrey Bourgeois, la fesseuse de mode, après ce n'était que des relations de formes… mon père ne les appréciait pas du tout. L'argent ! L'argent ! Aucune modestie, magouille, mensonge, calomnie. Il ne garde que de « bonne relation » avec Audrey divorcé maintenant de l'ex-maire et futur président.

— Futur président… je l'oubliais presque, grogna Alya, et dire que ma stupide école de journalisme m'oblige à interview son successeur au siège de la mairie de Paris. Albert Bourgeois la peste et le choléra. Comment peut-on après toutes ses années nous continuions à l'élire des personnes déconnectées de la réalité ! Vivant dans le Triangle d'Or ou encore mieux à Versailles ! Cette ville pourrit de jour en jour ! Des millions disparaissent et personne refuse d'admettre que quelque chose ne va pas !

— Pirater les comptes de L'État ou d'une institution publique, n'est-ce pas illégale ? disais-je sur un ton sarcastique.

— Des fonds publics ! Nos impôts servent leur petit intérêt et ceux de leur plus propre collaborateur ! Après ça vient faire la manche aux empires pétroliers et de métaux précieux. Ça vend de quoi détruire 3fois notre pays aux premières venues.

— L'interdiction de toucher à ton ordinateur se comprend mieux ! Dedans il y a quoi détruire le château sable qu'est devenue notre beau pays, plaisantais-je les conversations de ma grand-mère prenaient tout son sens et le refus de mon père se mélanger avec « eux ». Question la cigarette te gêne ?

— Attend ? Le grand Adrien Agreste est un fumeur ! Le scoop de l'année ! Pour répondre à ta question non, c'est chez toi non ? me fit remarquait Alya un sourire aux lèvres.

— Je ne me fume pas si souvent… enfin ça fait un peu trop excuse un accro à la nicotine ? demandais-je. Pas plus de 2 par mois.

Le clic-clic d'un appareil me lassa perplexe pendant 3 secondes jusqu'à que mon esprit connecte. Venait-elle vraiment en photo là ? Je me prêtais à son jeu. Côté « mauvais garçon » ressortait avec ce poison en barre.


	11. Chapitre 11

Au bar, les travaux avançaient respectant les divers plannings fixer par les chefs équipe à part un petit incident : dégât des eaux, la tuyauterie des toilettes à changer entièrement. Une dépense imprévue, mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait arrêter mon projet. Ici l'année prochaine tout prêt, rien d'y penser mon cœur s'emballait. Alya me surprenait, soulever sans sourcilier un bureau en bois massif récupérer chez une veille femme en Seine-et-Marne vieux souvenir de son défunt mari menuisier. La poussière et le passage des petits enfants y avaient imprimé de nouveaux souvenirs mais ça faisait partie de son charme. Les dossiers administratifs ! L'ère du numérique pourtant ! Les instituions Françaises éternellement avec ses 5 métros de retard ! Des formulaires ! Circulaire à en faire une indigestion ! Quelle plait… Nathalie pourrait passer des heures à m'expliquer ça m'était une langue totalement. Mais si le fisc ou URSSAF viennent toquer à ma porte parce que cette énigme administrative m'aurait donné envie de tout jeter par la fenêtre. Les papiers travaux dans le classeur monobloc dédié à celui-là. Et ainsi de suite. Le côté maniaque et ordonné de mon père n'avait pas que de mauvais côtés. Première chose à poser sur mon bureau, une photo de ma mère et mon père, la couverture arrachée de mon tout premier shooting photo : je faisais une de ses têtes… coincées et mal à l'aise.

— Dit moi Adrien ta famille n'est-elle pas proche des Bourgeois ? questionna Alya subitement tout en ne quittant pas l'écran de mon ordinateur.

— Oui et non… ma mère était une grande amie de Andrey Bourgeois, la fesseuse de mode, après ce n'était que des relations de formes… mon père ne les appréciait pas du tout. L'argent ! L'argent ! Aucune modestie, magouille, mensonge, calomnie. Il ne garde que de « bonne relation » avec Audrey divorcé maintenant de l'ex-maire et futur président.

— Futur président… je l'oubliais presque, grogna Alya, et dire que ma stupide école de journalisme m'oblige à interview son successeur au siège de la mairie de Paris. Albert Bourgeois la peste et le choléra. Comment peut-on après toutes ses années nous continuions à l'élire des personnes déconnectées de la réalité ! Vivant dans le Triangle d'Or ou encore mieux à Versailles ! Cette ville pourrit de jour en jour ! Des millions disparaissent et personne refuse d'admettre que quelque chose ne va pas !

— Pirater les comptes de L'État ou d'une institution publique, n'est-ce pas illégale ? disais-je sur un ton sarcastique.

— Des fonds publics ! Nos impôts servent leur petit intérêt et ceux de leur plus propre collaborateur ! Après ça vient faire la manche aux empires pétroliers et de métaux précieux. Ça vend de quoi détruire 3fois notre pays aux premières venues.

— L'interdiction de toucher à ton ordinateur se comprend mieux ! Dedans il y a quoi détruire le château sable qu'est devenue notre beau pays, plaisantais-je les conversations de ma grand-mère prenaient tout son sens et le refus de mon père se mélanger avec « eux ». Question la cigarette te gêne ?

— Attend ? Le grand Adrien Agreste est un fumeur ! Le scoop de l'année ! Pour répondre à ta question non, c'est chez toi non ? me fit remarquait Alya un sourire aux lèvres.

— Je ne me fume pas si souvent… enfin ça fait un peu trop excuse un accro à la nicotine ? demandais-je. Pas plus de 2 par mois.

Le clic-clic, d'un appareil me lassa perplexe pendant 3 secondes jusqu'à que mon esprit connecte. Venait-elle vraiment en photo là ? Je me prêtais à son jeu. Côté « mauvais garçon » ressortait avec ce poison en barre. Après cette séance photo improvisée, mon esprit me rappelait que dans mon coffre reposait un carton ultra important, dévalant les escaliers grinçants quatre en quatre, la pluie, ce mois de novembre la pluie ou bruine ça n'avait cessé d'être là ! Ce carton contenait une chose que je ne pensais jamais possédée un jour, la plus belle surprise de père. Dedans, le vieux tourne-disque de ma mère hérité de son arrière-grand-père, restauré bien évidement, finement brodé sur l'intérieur du couvercle le blason familial de ma mère datant d'unification de l'Angleterre et d'Écosse de 1707 même si celui datait de l'ère victorienne. Père adorait mettre du Frank Sinatra et danser avec ma mère. Après c'était à mon tour. Où j'invitais Nathalie… un temps où les tracas du quotidien paraissaient si loin de notre petit cocon familial… si loin. Dans un coin de la pièce accrocher aux portes-manteau la housse de protection contenant le costume de ma soirée… la perspective de manger et boire à l'œil ce soir faisait disparaitre mon envie de massacrer à coup de cutter la tenue faite sur mesure de mon père. L'Alya était partie depuis longtemps se préparer, je repoussais au maximum l'échéance de devoir aller me préparer pour la soirée, confortablement avachie dans mon fauteuil à fixer le plafond cigarette à la main, elle se consumait lentement, les cendres n'allaient pas tarder à tomber sur le parquet parfaitement ciré, putain ! Qu'est-ce que je pouvais déprimer cette semaine… ma consommation de cigarette était un bon marqueur de ma situation actuel. Le nombre cigarettes fumées par jour ou par semaine notait de mon état. Ça faisait depuis une heure que mon tourne-disque diffusait la voix du Crouner favori des jeunes femmes d'après-guerre. On voulait sourire ! Oublier les horreurs de la guerre… du nazisme et pourtant… cette douce illusion ne tarda pas voler en éclat. Mais il allait garder le sourire, la menace nucléaire, ou la peur rouge devait rester au plus loin possible des magnifiques foyers américains. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, la tête pleine de malice de Plagg apparue, qui s'empressa d'allumer la lumière.

— Ah ! protestais-je immédiatement.

— Désolé mais rester dans cette ambiance morose ne t'est pas trop conseiller par le docteur, me rappela Plagg. Comme fumer !

Il m'arracha ma cigarette pour aussitôt l'écraser dans un cendrier rempli de la moitié d'un paquet

— T'as raison… débrouillais-je honteux. Mais ce mois… c'est particulièrement difficile.

— Prend moi le dernier des abrutis si tu veux ! pesta-t-il. Bien sûr que je sais que c'est compliqué, mais te laisser aller comme tu le fais, ne la rendra pas plus fière de là où elle est ! Les amis ça sert à ça ! Te faire oublier le temps d'une soirée tes problèmes. Chevalier t'a apporté une liberté que tu cherchais tant à avoir, à combattre des idées noires, ce n'est pas un petit mois sur 12 dans l'année qui doit forcément te mettre à terre. Cette soirée certes, elle te casse les couilles ! Mais Chevalier la rendra surement plus intéressante ! Quand un fromage me parait fade j'adore lui rajouter un peu poivre ou du cumin. Surtout celui de chèvre.

— Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche ! disais-je non sans aplomb. Plagg transforme-moi !

Je finalisais la préparation dans les toilettes flambe en neuf de mon bar, Plagg m'avait retiré mon armure… c'était particulier… l'impression d'être nue qu'il me manquait quelque chose. Mes oreilles et ma queue de chat noir ne bougeaient pas de place ! Là toujours là. Ma ceinture bouclée, j'enroulais ma queue autour de ma taille, se camouflait parfaitement grâce à la couleur de mon pantalon soirée. Une chemise noire 100 % coton des fabriques de mon père si confortable ne m'irritant pas pour une fois l'arrière de la nuque, et la mission nœud de cravate débutait… vert citron comme mes yeux, 3 essaie plus tard mon nœud était enfin parfait ! Parfait ! Le bas de mon visage… était si dérangeant et particulier que je le cachais constamment sous cette forme. Une combinaison non conventionnelle le demi-masque de protection et la tenue de soirée. Mon but n'était du tout d'effrayer les gens donc pas vraiment le choix. Père me l'avait fait faire sur mesure et directement caché son logo. Et ses yeux s'approchant celle du chat maintenant d'un perçant troublant et le fond blanc devenu complètement verre que cachais grâce une paire de lunettes rondes aux verres fumés adaptés à ma vue. La plupart du temps c'était les lentilles de contact… un secret que je gardais le mieux. Oups ! J'allais le dernier atout ! Une création que mon père avait demandée à Marinette, un joli chapeau melon et l'intérieur de celui-ci rempli de petit emprunte de chat ! Chevalier était enfin prêt à aller manger ! Avec quasiment une heure de retard. Les invités de marque savaient se faire attendre. Bâton à la main je le faisais tournailler tout en sifflotant vers la sortie. Attends ! Les clés entre les mains, j'ouvrais mon parapluie, enfin de protéger mes vêtements, la moindre petite goutte d'eau ferait tourner l'œil mon père. La Perfection ! C'était le maître mot !


	12. Chapitre 12

De toute évidence, je n'étais pas le seul arrivé ou être en retard afin de se faire remarquer devant l'hôtel de ville, sous une pluie fine bruine un parterre de journaliste et photographe mitraillant la moindre petite célébrité ou personnalité mondaine, tout ça retenue par des barrières et une cohorte de gorilles engoncés dans un costume trois pièces. À peine, le pied posait hors de mon véhicule immédiatement une horde de caméras et appareilles photos se braqua sur moi, un crépitement de flash et un attroupement de journalistes, des pêchers, des mains tendues de partout pour capter le moindre mot, la moindre image ou geste de moi. Assailli de toute part de myriade de questions plus ou moins pertinente. Puis une femme balaya tous ses vautours pour aussitôt mettre sous le nez un micro avec le logo de TV1.

— Ici Nadia Chamack ! Vous voulez de l'info ? J'ai ce qu'il vous faut ! En direct de la soirée annuelle de charité de l'Hôtel de Ville, voici l'un des invités vedettes ! Le superhéros courant la nuit sur le toit parisien afin de rendre notre magnifique ville plus sur et agréable. Le Chevalier de ses dames et le modèle de nos enfants.

J'avançais difficilement vers l'entrée de la soirée suivie par Nadia et son équipe en quête du scoop de la soirée. Visiblement bien ennuyeuse. L'abri sous mon parapluie, ses questions défilaient à une vitesse.

— D'après une rumeur votre partenaire Ladybug aurait été vue sans vous lors de missions dites de routine. Pouvez-vous nous dire pourquoi ? insista lourdement la journaliste télé.

— Nous ne sommes pas immortels et les accidents du quotidien arrivent ? Non ? La nuit je suis Chevalier mais à 75 % du reste du temps, je reste un citoyen lambada, vivant sa petite vie tranquille, avec les petits traqua du quotidien, expliquais-je honnêtement. Cela ne m'empêchait pas de remplir mes obligations lors de fête de Noël à l'hôpital Necker, il y a quelques jours. Dû à ma blessure à la cheville, les conseils avisés de mon médecin, le repos m'était vivement conseillé.

— Des rumeurs prétendent que vous et Ladybug seriez plus que des collègues ? rajoutait-elle avec aplomb.

— Oui nous sommes amis, très bon ami et rien d'autre. Et éviter d'écouter les rumeurs lançait par des torchons qui veulent faire leur beurre sur des choses totalement infondées ! rétorquais-je sèchement. Excusez-moi maintenant mais on m'attend, sur se passer une bonne soirée.

Une fois les immenses portes de la mairie franchit deux gorilles, m'interpella par des « hey ! hey ! votre bâton ! », alors que je déposais tranquillement mon long manteau accompagné de mon parapluie à la consigne, le ticket en main j'allais le ranger dans la poche de la veste quand une main me tapa violemment l'épaule, me contrariant immédiatement. Restons zen. Les deux imposantes armoires à glace me bloquaient l'accès à la soirée qui battait son plein. Pourquoi ce simple bâton posait-il un problème ? Ce n'était pas, une arme à feu. Juste un bâton ! Hmmmm

— Qu'est-ce que vous dérange ce bâton ? questionnais-je sans détour.

— Vous pourriez vous en servir contre un des invités ! argumenta maladroitement l'un des agents de sécurité.

— Est-ce une mauvaise plaisanterie ? demandais-je non sans une certaine ironie. Je suis un superhéros ! Mon rôle c'est de protéger des gens comme eux ! Si vous me privez de mon arme comment puis-je remplir mon rôle correctement ?

— Il n'a pas tort Frank, repris son collègue plus compréhensif.

— Les ordres sont les ordres, Martin ! Pas d'arme qu'elle soit non-légale ou non ! protesta l'agent qui voulait absolument récupérer mon arme.

— Non, nous n'allons pas tergiverser pendant une heure ! Ce n'est pas vos bombes au poivre qui vont nous protéger vous le savez ? pointais-je avec dédain.

— Frank il n'a pas tort encore une fois. Désolé Chevalier de ce contretemps, profiter bien de votre soirée, abdiqua-t-il en s'écartant de mon chemin.

Je cliquais sur un bouton et miraculeusement mon bâton se réduisait de taille, me permettant de le ranger à l'intérieur d'une poche ma veste prévue à cet effet, mon père pensait visiblement à tout. Par contre, il pesait son poids. Les grandes portes de la salle de respections, de l'Hôtel de Ville franchit, une jeune femme en uniforme de serveur me tendit un plateau recouvert de flute de champagne surement un magnum. Par politesse j'acceptais, l'alcool hors de question d'en consommer ce soir. À peine voulais-je me débarrasser de mon verre, qu'on m'entourait me posant une tonne de questions ou demandant mon avis sur telle ou telle sujet. Surtout, le taux de criminalité ne cessait d'augmenter malgré la présence de Ladybug et moi-même, d'autres essayaient de nuancer, les chiffres restaient des chiffres, on pouvait les tordre dans tous les sens et le faire dire tout et leur contraire. La réalité du terrain tendait à nous montrer que notre présence améliorées la situation dans certain arrondissement, mais pour autre s'avérait plus complexe, car échappant à tout contrôle des forces de police ou unité de protection civile. Nous courrions plus avec des boulets aux chevilles mais notre présence faisait illusion, rassurant la population et le tourisme en chute libre depuis 4 ans… Et quand il s'agissait d'un des piliers économiques du pays. Ça s'était vite ressentir. Le buffet repéré, je prestais une fausse excuse afin d'aller manger à l'œil ! Des hommes en costumes blancs me présenta chaque un des plats présents avant le grand dîner, pas quoi calmer ma faim mais la calmer. Que prendre tout me faisait terriblement. Un assortiment de divers petits canapés et oh non des fruits de mer comment pouvait manger pareille immondice ?

— Tu trouves ton bonheur Chevalier, me demanda une jeune femme.

Mes lunettes glissèrent sur le bout de mon nez, la surprise fut de voir Ladybug dans une sublime robe de soirée entièrement rouge, une simple ceinture afin de cintrer sa taille. Un joli masque ne cachant aucunement ses magnifiques yeux bleus, elle porta sa main derrière son oreille pour remettre une mèche de cheveux. Sous mon regard complètement ébahi, la plus belle des femmes de la soirée venait de faire son entrée en toute discrétion. Reprenons-nous Chevalier ! Je repoussais ma paire de lunettes et prenais contenance ! Par chance que mon demi-masque cachait mes joues légèrement empourprées.

— Il est joli ton chapeau melon, ça te va bien, ricana-t-elle.

— Merci, c'est une… réfléchissais-je à ma réponse. Un cadeau de Gabriel Agreste comme toute la tenue de soirée. Elle est quelque peu atypique pour ce genre de respections.

— L'original apporte du bon, c'est qui fait ta particularité par mit tout ses invités portant des costumes allant plus que mon effet personnel réunit.

— Pourtant ta robe semble provenir de hautes maisons de prêt-à-porter, disais-je en observant quelques convives féminines.

— Fait main, rectifia-t-elle fièrement.

— Waouh ! Je serais à qui m'adresser pour repriser mes chaussettes et recoudre un bouton sur mes chemises, plaisantais-je en abaissant mon demi-masque afin de manger ce qu'il avait dans mon assiette. Excuse-moi… mon visage ne te fait pas trop peur ?

— Pas du tout ! m'assura-t-elle un fin sourire aux lèvres. Pourquoi le caches-tu ?

— On devrait me renommer Chat-Garou voilà pourquoi ! Ce n'est pas facile de s'habituer à un visage si animal, expliquais-je avec difficulté.

— Parce que là t'es transformé ? Où est ton armure ? me questionna Ladybug.

— J'ai demandé à mon kwami de la retirer exceptionnellement pour la soirée… en espérant que ce ne soit pas une mauvaise idée. Et toi, dois-je en déduire que tu n'es pas transformé, et seul masque protège, ton identité ?

— Tout juste pour une soirée, ce n'est pas bien grave, minimisa Ladybug qui attrapa une coupe de champagne en vol. Trinquons !

— Trinquons.

Nos verres s'entrechoquèrent quand une autre voix familière s'éleva dans la foule d'invitées. Une discute. Ladybug et moi nous faufilons dans la foule pour tomber nez à nez avec Alya aux prises avec le neveu de l'ancien maire bourgeois. Les cheveux châtain clair, avec quelque reflet blond plaqué en arrière sans une mèche rebelle, une paire de lunettes carrée sans monture, ayant aux bras une créature à la fois bien trop belle et sensuelle pour faire partie de la sphère mondaine parisienne, il portait un col roulé bleu nuit, une veste blanche non fermée. Et l'autre personne avec qui il se disputait se trouvait être avec Alya retenue par les gorilles de tout à l'heure. Dans ses mains, un dossier plutôt épais ! Que se passait-il ? Ladybug porta immédiatement Alya loin du neveu du maire qui rajusta nerveusement son costume, grognant même sur la femme qui l'accompagnait de toute évidence, cette altercation le mettait dans l'embarras. Alya avait fait effleurer le sujet du neveu de l'ancien maire mais là… ça semblait assez grave. En parlant du loup celui-ci prit appart. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas intervenue plutôt ! Enfin de lui éviter cet embarras ! Qui avait laissé entrer de journaliste freelance pourtant sur liste noire… liste noire. Toute évidence Alya savait appuyer où ça faisait mal.

— Ce n'est pas votre job de protéger les citoyens de cette ville ? me hurla-t-il au visage.

— Si mais vous n'étiez pas en si grand danger monsieur, rappelais-je avec une légère point ironie.

– Faites attention à vos paroles, monsieur le « super-héros », vous semblez oublier à qui vous vous adressez ! rétorqua-t-il blessé dans son égo.

— Pour moi vous êtes une personne comme les autres, déclarais-je à la face du neveu maire, vous n'êtes pas encore sur le siège de l'hôtel de ville ? Là peut-être on discutera de « votre statue ». Quoique ça ne changera pas grand-chose.

— Ne faites pas de moi votre ennemie Chevalier ! Ce ne vous serait pas du tout bénéfique ! Pas du tout !

— Et je devrais dire de même pour vous monsieur Bourgeois ! Ne vous a ton jamais dit : qu'il ne faut pas réveiller le chat qui dort ! lui susurrai-je à l'oreille du candidat à la mairie sentant mes ongles pousser à anormalement. Si je porte de demi-masques c'est qu'il y a une raison et vous ne voulez pas le découvrir ? Tachons d'oublier, cet incident vous voulez vous bien.

Ladybug discutait avec Alya visiblement en colère d'avoir été escorté de loin de la soirée, moi entre temps j'étais repassé me servir au buffet. Le dîner allait plus tard mais le mini amuse-gueule ne callait pas ma faim grandissante. Les filles auraient surement faim. En tout cas la pièce qu'elles avaient choisie devait être celle contenant les lots mis aux enchères pour ce soir. Ai-je omis de dire vous dire que cette soirée était suivie une vente aux enchères pour moi semblait tellement banale… magnifique pièce unique parsemait la pièce : vêtement de haute maison de couture, bijoux, œuvre art, meuble. Une parure de saphir attira mon attention. Père offrait ce genre de pièce à ma mère, même si elle les portait uniquement lors de soirée comme celle-ci ou des dîners officiels, avant-première de films. Certaines maisons l'appelaient lors de festivals ou grande soirée de cérémonie de remise de prix afin de mettre en valeur de sublime pièce confectionnée par les meilleurs orfèvres du monde.

— Alya tu parles d'une interview ! T'as faille déclencher un scandale sans non ! déclara Ladybug.

— Ce type est une ordure ! C'est sa faute si le 21ème est dans un état déplorable ! Monsieur préfère détourner l'argent public pour ses petites affaires personnelles ! J'ai les preuves ! L'afficher devant tout le monde aurait détruit ces chances, lança Alya. Je te signale que tu n'as pas assisté à toute l'intercalation. Le début de contre conversation avait commencé de manière cordiale.

— Tu risques de faire virer de ton école de journalisme pour ce que tu as fait ? sermonna Ladybug.

— Ce n'est pas dans son intérêt de faire ça vue ce que contient le dossier ! frimait-elle.

— Alya a quoi joues-tu ! C'est un jeu dangereux ! Tu le sais… ne recommence plus, ordonna Ladybug sur le ton de l'inquiétude.

— Oui maman, soupira longuement Alya tout en roulant des yeux. Écoute, mon instinct de journaliste ne se trompe jamais et le siège de l'Hôtel de Ville ne sera jamais occupé par lui sois en sûr.

— Tu trompes Alya, intervenais-je entre de boucher, ce n'est pas un petit scandale qui le fera renoncer au siège, ce genre de personne lutteront toujours contre vent et marré afin obtenir ce qu'il convoite même s'il fallait vendre père et mère. Un parasite voilà ce qu'ils sont à mes yeux. Question vous en voulez ? Les disputes ça creuse !

— Non merci Chevalier, c'est gentil de proposer, refusa Alya sur le départ. Bon je vous laisse à votre soirée et si vous avez de moi n'hésiter surtout pas.

Alya nous lassa moi et Ladybug dans cette pièce regorgeant de trésor quasiment jusqu'au plafond. Nous étions installés sur les escaliers à attendre loin du brouhaha mondain, un notre petit monde à discuter de tout et de rien comme à notre habitude. La savoir à côté de moi donnait l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage, que je ne quitterai pour rien au monde. J'avais retiré mon demi-masque, afin d'être plus à l'aise dans ma dégustation. Ladybug resta longuement en admiration devant mon appétit d'ogre, à mon avis je lui rappelais une connaissance. Le menton posait sur ses genoux et les enlaçant fermant nous questions sur notre utilité, de pas avancer de courir plus après quelque chose abstrait. Être optimiste et pas perdre espoir, pas facile tous les jours même moi dans mon quotidien ça devait difficile de pas broyer du noir. Mais pour fois, être un porteur m'insufflait l'espoir qui me manquait à la sortie de ma cure. Ma main frotta avec douceur le dos de Ladybug signifiant que ce n'était pas grave nous avions tous droit à notre petit coup de mou. Quand nos regards se sont de nous de nouveau croisé… mes joues prient quelque teinte rouge. Et j'en perdis toute mon assurance… par moment cette fille me faisant perdre tous mes moyens au point que j'arrivais plus à articuler un mot compréhensible. Nous nous attardions devant les vitrines enfermant les futurs lots proposés à l'enchère de tout à l'heure, Ladybug s'arrêta de longues minutes face à la parure qui m'avait interpelé plus tôt. Mise à prix de départ 40 000 euros.

— Elle te plait ? demandais-je en mettant derrière elle le visage proche du sien.

— Oui enfin c'est hors de portée de mon maigre porte-monnaie, m'avoua tristement Ladybug. Donc c'est juste pour le plaisir des yeux.

— Si tu le souhaites tant, je…

— Non ! me coupa immédiatement Ladybug. Ne m'offre pas un cadeau hors de prix, ça me gênerait énormément.

— Si ça me fait plaisir ! insistais-je.

— Chevalier… soupira amusait Ladybug. Je préfère nettement les cadeaux provenant du cœur. Déjà que…

— Que quoi ?

— Rien, c'est sans importance, m'assura-t-elle.

Ladybug s'éclipsa quelque instant afin de prendre visiblement un appel important qui la contrariait à mon avis, son visage se crispa à la vue de la provenance de l'appel. Quelques minutes tard, elle refit son apparition, au bord des larmes, s'effondrant quasiment sur les marches de l'escalier sortant immédiatement ma contemplation. Je m'installai à côté d'elle sans dire un mot, laissant sa tête se poser sur mon épaule, le temps que le gros chagrin passe. Ne pas poser de question… même si ça me démangeait savoir ce qui lui arrivait. Moins en connaître sur la vie privée de l'autre… la première règle que Maître Fu nous avait appris. En tout cas, le mouchoir de ma veste servait à sécher ses grosses larmes. Sans m'en rendre contre la chaleur de sa main réchauffait la mienne anormalement froide. Normalement nous mettions une barrière professionnelle, en seul soir, elle avait volé en éclat… mon rythme cardiaque changea brusquement. J'éprouvais ce trouble similaire… quand Marinette se trouvait dans la même pièce que moi. Le dîner ne serait pas servi avant un moment, une petite séance de danse improvisée la détendra peut-être. Était-ce une bonne idée avoir gardé le téléphone civil ? Je lançais la playlist de ma mère. La première chanson du Frank Sinatra :_ I've Got You Under My Skin_. Ladybug accepta mon invitation à danser. Je l'enlaçai, plaçant sa main sur la peau nue de son dos, un drôle de frisson me parcourra l'échine, et ma main gauche empoigna délicatement sa main droite.

— Ma lady me ferras-tu l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse ? lui demandais-je de ma voix la plus sensuelle.

— Je me vois mal refuser ! rétorqua-t-elle surprise de mon ton charmeur. Mais si mon pied écrase malheureusement ton pied tu ne viendras pas te plaindre.

— N'inquiète pas, j'ai prévu des chaussures renforcées cette fois-ci, déclarais-je en commençant à diriger la danse.

— Oh ! C'était un accident ! Et je t'avais prévenue la danse et moi ça fait deux ! s'offusqua Ladybug.

— Fallait dire ça à mes pieds après !

— Sale matou, sortait-elle tout en broyant ma main.

— Je m'excuse, abdiquais-je face à la force cachée de Ladybug.


	13. Chapitre 13

Nous étions, à la table d'honneur, au côté de l'élite d'industrie et ancienne noblesse françaises, sans oublier quelques artistes invitées afin de parler ou promouvoir un projet plutôt vague. Le hasard avait voulu que ma place soit à côté de mon père fatigué de cette soirée, à mon avis, il n'attendait un souci dans les ateliers afin quitter cette soirée ridicule, Ladybug se trouvait coincer entre le neveu du maire beaucoup plus souriant et mon ancienne « amie » Chloé… la dernière fois que nous nous sommes adressé la parole, je sortais à peine de cure… là où j'étais le plus tendu. Et les souvenirs de cette époque restaient quelque peu vague, la seule chose que je savais, après ça elle ne m'avait même plus adressé la parole ou envoyé un message. Des portions ridicules, en deux, trois bouchées, mon assiette repartait aussitôt vide. Ladybug semblait avoir du mal à apprécier les conversations spirituelles et profondes des Bourgeois, son regard disait : sortez-moi de là. À peine le plat principal servi qui disparaissait de mon assiette.

— Dites-moi, Chevalier que faites-vous quand vous ne sauvez pas Paris ? questionna une vieille dame possédant un ravissant collier de perles.

— Je vis ma petite vie tranquille comme vous ici, j'imagine, répondais-je vaguement.

— Et ce n'est pas trop difficile de sortir avec un visage pareil ! balança Chloé d'une manière hautaine la caractérisant parfaitement.

— En quoi mon visage vous dérange-t-il ? abordais-je. Vous fait-il peur mademoiselle Bourgeois ?

— Il est disgracieux et répugnant.

— Chloé ! Ce n'est pas des manières de parler à un superhéros ! corrigea son père ! Excusez-moi… ma fille peut tenir des propos désobligeants par moment. Ne le prenez pas mal surtout.

— Désagréable, c'est un euphémisme, murmura Ladybug contrarié des remarques déplacées.

— Vous avez dit quelque chose, Ladybug ? pointa Albin le neveu du maire qui portait son verre à ses lèvres. Faites-en profiter toute table.

— Non, non, ce n'était qu'une parole idiote de toute façon, se ravisa immédiatement Ladybug.

— Vous ne devez pas avoir la côte au prêt de la gent féminine, mon ami avec une tête pareille ! s'esclaffa le neveu du maire.

— Si vous le dites ? Le cœur joue aussi, pas que la taille de porte-monnaie mon ami, déclarais-je en lui lançant un regard de défi.

— Vous êtes d'humeur joueuse ! avala Albin tout en fronçant les sourcilles.

D'un air de défi, il passa son bras autour des épaules de Ladybug, mon cœur changea encore une fois de rythme, si je ne me calmais pas les fourchettes que je tenais fermement dans mes mains allaient soit finir briser, ou planter dans une quelconque partie du corps de celui qui se voyait son cul posé sur le siège de la mairie de Paris. Mais immédiatement Ladybug fit comprendre que les gestes trop entreprenants de Arnaud ne lui plaisaient pas du tout, c'était un manque de politesse et de tenue d'agir ainsi. Et l'ancien maire opina de la tête confirmant les dires de Ladybug, nous étions à un dîner, et il y avait des manières de se tenir à respecter, certains gestes aussi déplacés n'étaient pas du tout autorisés. Albin sortait une excuse bidon et reporta son attention vers la fille qui l'accompagnait. Le dessert ne tarda pas à faire son entrée. A la première bouchée, le verdict ,ce gâteau au fruit rouge pas terrible, trop sucré. Je repoussais mon assiette.

Une envie présentant.

Dans les toilettes, Chat Noir fit son apparition… que me voulait-il encore, lui aussi il était sur son trente-un, une tenue similaire à la mienne mais tenant un verre de vin venant de je ne sais où. Un sourire machiavélique et carnassier sur les lèvres, humectant longuement son verre avant de poser son regard sur moi.

— Cet Albin, la prochaine fois que ces sales pattes de fouine sur MA LADY, je lui arrache la moitié de gorge, me sortaient-il sans sourcilier.

— Ce n'est pas ta lady ! lui disais-je désabusé par ses paroles.

— Si ! C'est MA lady ! grommela-t-il. Cette fourchette m'aurait servi à l'énuclée ! Mais non Adrien Agreste à « des principes » ou « des scrupules ». À se demander pourquoi c'est toi mon hôte !

— Qu'est-ce que t'as ? C'est le fait qu'il ait juste posé son bras autour d'elle qui te mette dans des états pareils ! demandais-je.

— Elle est mienne ! La vermine reste loin d'elle ! vociféra-t-il tout en sortant du miroir.

— Marinette ne t'appartient pas, ni toi, ni moi ou même personne, c'est une femme libre.

— Elle t'intéresse ? Ça se lit dans tes yeux, ta pupille qui se dilate complètement dès que tu l'aperçois, ou quand tu sens son parfum, ou au moindre contact de sa peau, ton pou qui s'accélère, ta perte totale de moyen ? énuméra-t-il avec une grande assurance.

— T'as fini ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ! hurlais-je au point que ma voix résonna dans toutes les latrines.

— Ce que je veux ? Très bonne question ! Ce que je veux Adrien ! C'est… quelque chose que même l'univers ne pourra jamais me rendre !

— C'est quoi cette chose ? a-t-il un rapport de près ou de loin avec ces rêves que je fais ? questionnais-je.

Et… le visage d'un démon me projeta violemment contre l'un des miroirs des toilettes. Il exerça une forte pression contre ma gorge me laissant à peine de quoi respirer correctement, mes mains tentaient vainement de lui faire lâcher prise mais sa réponse fut de planter ses griffes à travers ma chair. Un liquide chaud tarda à pas couler le long de ma nuque. Ce visage, une créature sortie tout de droit de l'enfer des crocs d'une longueur d'un blanc bien trop parfait, une épaisse salive dégoulinait de ses lambines et son souffle chaud s'approchant d'un râlement animal provenant de ses entrailles, ses yeux vert citron électrisant juste de la lumière visible… une lumière terrifiante qui… sondait mon âme et lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. L'air me manquait de plus en plus… je murmurais un cataclysme et ma main gauche s'anima d'une énergie obscure destructrice. J'empoignais son poignet mais… son pelage absorba l'énergie de mon pouvoir. Son emprise se ferma… comme si mon coup n'avait fait que le renforcer, ses veines s'illuminèrent de la même couleur que ses yeux…

— C'est inutile contre moi ! Car je suis le cataclysme ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix roque et animal venu des profondeurs de mes pires cauchemars. Si ça tenait qu'à moi je continuerais à presser ton frêle petit coup jusqu'à le faire exploser en mille morceaux, entendre les os de ta nuque se briser comme du vulgaire cristal…

Une fraction de seconde nos regards se croisèrent de nouveau et ses mains se détachèrent de mon coup, par chance ma chute n'avait pas cassé le robinet, juste tordu. Et heureusement que ma chemise était noire, les taches de sang ne se verront pas du tout. L'adrénaline redescendait doucement, par contre les premiers désagréments s'apparaissaient, impossible de déglutir correctement, et l'eau ne soulageait en rien mes quintés de toux. Chat noir retrouvait enfin une apparence normale, me tournant le dos visiblement honteux de s'être laissé submergé par sa colère. Ces rêves ne devaient plus être évoqués ! Au risque que je passe vite l'arme à gauche. Il avait beau être dans ma tête… ses capacités me surpassait, devenir une entité physique et la seconde après n'être que mon ombre ou mon reflet dans un miroir.

\- _Excuse-moi de pas d'être intervenue plus vite ! Mais il a trouvé le moyen de bloquer quelque second, ça suffit pour qu'il te fasse mal, _se blâma Plagg dans un coin de mon esprit.

— Trois fois rien Plagg, trois fois rien, minimisais-je aussitôt tout en continuant à masser mon cou.

— _Faut vite mettre au courant Maître Fu… l'état de Chat noir est plus que préoccupant, sert-il a son caractère mais de là à t'as attaqué !_ s'étonna Plagg plus inquiète que moi sur la situation. _C'est la première fois qu'il se retourne contre son hôte, la première fois…_

— Vraiment ? Comment-t-il avant ? demandai-je.

— _Pas aussi instable et lunatique… la guerre change les Hommes mais aussi leur esprit,_ murmura-t-il.

— TAIS-TOI PLAGG ! beugla Chat noir ! JE PEUX T'ENTENDRE ! JE T'INTERDIS DE LUI PARLER DE ÇA !

— Chat noir s'il te plait ! Tôt ou tard, il ne finira par savoir, t'obstiner comme tu le fais ne changera rien ! Rien du tout ! Nous avons tous fait des choses dont nous sommes peu fières durant cette période, mais sans ça… commença Plagg.

Chat noir disparu aussitôt le discours de Plagg lançait… le passé sujet sensible créant un déferlement de colère et violence à l'égard de mon ami et moi-même. Tant de mystère… et de secrets de verrous à faire sauter pour enfin comprendre ce qui se tramait autour de moi. Comme si on cherchait à me protéger un secret honteux. Pour le moment je n'avais qu'un nom : Regnard Jagger, une piste maigre mais intéressante. Ma tenue ne ressemblait plus à rien dû à ma violente l'altercation, le sang continuait à couler de mes plaies, un joli hématome triant sur le bleu foncé voir mauve et le vert clair sur les bords apparaissait sur mon cou, une sacrée force à ses yeux je restais un vulgaire poids plume. Je passais ma main à l'arrière de mes cheveux… un petit pincement me fit vite retirer ma main de l'arrière de mon crâne, de légères coupures clairsemaient mes doigts. Un coup d'œil au miroir, ça se comprenait, un coup d'eau vite fait, sous le chapeau melon ça ne se verrait pas.

Ladybug fit son apparition au détour d'un couloir inquiet de pas revoir, mon absent c'était fait remarquer, tant pis, de toute façon ils n'ont personne à qui envoyer la note de réparation. Le neveu du maire l'insupportait, constamment à de parler de lui, lui, lui et de ses exploits passés dans mondiaux tournois de tennis, malheureusement une blessure a mis un terme à une carrière prometteuse. Qu'est qui ne fallait pas entendre.

À peine revenue dans la salle principale que des serveurs nous reproposa un verre de champagne que Ladybug s'empressa de refuser, j'acceptais par politesse. Les préparatifs pour la vente aux enchères étaient presque terminés, le commissaire-priseur réglé les derniers détails afin que tout soit parfait, les tables avaient réagencé de manière à faire une immense aller centre permettant de faire défiler les lots mit en vente, de nouveaux invités c'était même retrouvé à une table réservée uniquement à eux. Une hôtesse me proposa un panneau et une liste des lots des enchères, celui qui me faisait envie, elle serait si magnifique. Mes joues s'empourprèrent encore une fois, son sourire, tout me déstabilisait chez elle.

— Bon ! La vente aux enchères va bientôt débuter ! Donc une partie des bénéfices iront aider les personnes dans le besoin pour les fêtes de fin d'années. Et à mon avis les lots proposés ce soir feront mouche dans vos cœurs messieurs, dames, déclara le commissaire-priseur.

Les lots défilaient et les prix s'envolaient, un vrai concours d'égo se jouait sous mes yeux, un spectacle fascinant, et ennuyant pour Ladybug étrangère à ce monde où les puissants adoraient étaler ce qui possédait. Albin lui s'en donna à cœur joie, plusieurs voitures de collections lui faisaient de l'œil, tout ça pour impressionner qui ? Ladybug qui cherchait une excuse pour sortir de cette pièce, pris de haut de cœur face à cette profusion d'argent.

— Quelque chose ne va pas Ladybug ? la questionnai-je approchant ma bouche de son oreille.

— Si, si, si c'est juste… que, balbutiait-elle, tant d'argent partant en fumer sans plus de préoccupation, ça me sidère juste ! Comment toi ça ne peut pas te choquer ?

— Ça me choque plus ou moins, c'est une question habitude en fait, expliquais-je sans détourne.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement.


	14. Chapitre 14

La vente aux enchères terminée, Ladybug ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'avais porté mon dévolu sur une veille voiture de collections, la camaro zl1 1969, du haut de mes 20 ans, cette voiture me rappelait l'un de mes souvenirs les plus précieux de mon enfance, haut comme trois pommes je tenais fermement la main de ma mère pendant nous faisons une brocante d'un village voisin, j'étais curieux de tout, émerveillant devant des antiquités d'un autre temps sorties d'un grenier poussiéreux, elle portait un grand chapeau et se cachait derrière une paire de lunette noire, pour un début de mois de Juin le soleil tapait dur et ma mère préservait sa peau en vue d'un futur tournage, des jeunes filles l'avait reconnue et poliment lui demandait des conseils afin de venir actrices ou comédiennes, ma mère posa à ses pieds et moi petit enfant de 5 ans je courrais vers un stand ou un vieux monsieur vendait un tas de voitures, et les sortaient tout afin la perle rare. Là au tout fond du carton une camaro Zl1 1969…peut être que maman acceptera de me la prendre. Après m'avoir retrouvée nous repartie vers d'autres stands, le monsieur nous avait fait cadeau de la voiture, car j'étais un petit garçon poli et bien élevé, contre une dédicace de l'actrice préférée de sa femme.

Alban lui se vantait auprès de Ladybug de ses acquisitions surtout un bijou qui voulait lui offrir, la personne qui l'avait accompagné semblait avoir plié bagage depuis longtemps, c'était à toute évidence escorte. Malheureusement la soirée ne se finissait pas immédiatement…mon pied s'agitait un manque de nicotine ou le fait que mes nerfs n'allaient pas tarder à craquer. Un nouveau prétexte inventé pour en griller une. Un paquet en une journée, mon pire score. Il pleuvait à fine goutte, plus chat dehors certaine personne commençait retirer les barrières et balayer l'entrer jonchées d'invitation ou flyer de la soirée, le bruit circulation anarchique de la capitale avait disparu pour laisser place à un silence de mort, pesant même l'impression que les lumières de la nuit éclairaient juste pour nous tenir éloigné un danger… mon regard se perdait au loin dans ces ruelles sombres, et lugubres où le danger régnait et importe quel moment pouvait te saisir et trancher la gorge.

— Tu fumes ? s'étonna une voix à côté de moi et mettant un parapluie sous ma tête. Tu vas abimer ce splendide chapeau melon.

— Un secret honteux, la cigarette, bredouillai-je honteux d'être pris sur le fait tout en l'écrasant sous ma semelle.

— J'ai remarqué que ta jambe droite agitait anormalement ? Manque ?

— Non, pas du tout. La fatigue, cette soirée s'éternise et il y a encore le discours de clôture, disais-je sur un ton monocorde.

— Le neveu du maire ne me lâche pas une semelle, se plaignait-elle ! C'est épuisant, vantard et arrogant, le pire des cocktails.

— Il a été « insupportable toute la soirée » …la prochaine fois je lui plante ma fourchette dans l'œil comme j'avais connu, rétorquais-je en étouffant un grognement.

— Ne te gêne pas la prochaine, m'avoua amuser Ladybug, je te filerais même un coup de main.

— Pourquoi as-tu quitté la table ? Une pause cigarette ? demandais-je.

— Non, un appel à prendre. soupira-t-elle une voix sanglotant.

— Une mauvaise nouvelle pour que tes yeux soient humides ? questionnais-je en relevant son visage vers le mien afin de meilleur la voir.

— Pourquoi portes-tu ses lunettes ? Sans elle, tu serrais mieux non ? soupira-t-elle d'une voix si douce presque sensuelle tout en prenant mes lunettes. Tes yeux, ils sont si magnifiques et hypnotisant.

Sa main si chaude contre ma joue, si douce et agréable, le temps se suspendait l'impression que les gouttes de pluie touchaient le sol aux ralenties, le son de cette pluie tapotant sur le parapluie me rendait ivre d'une nouvelle émotion qui me rendait euphorique. Mon cœur battait à la chamade ! Oui ! L'impression qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine. Faites que mes mains ne deviennent pas moites. La même sensation… je l'aimais… j'aimais Ladybug. Mais malheureusement son cœur appartenait à un autre. Dure, de l'accepter, un goût amer s'empara de ma bouche, à la penser de cette autre personne. Comme Chat Noir une pointe de jalousie m'envahissait, pas au point de vouloir tuer tout ce qui l'approchait. Était-ce une bonne idée ce baiser ? Ça me démangeait ! Goûter ses lèvres ! Savoir quel goût elle avait… un goût de fraise, c'est que j'imaginais le plus.

J'enlaçais sa main et approchais mon visage du sien. Mauvaise idée, mon cœur me hurlait de foncer et mon cerveau braillait que non j'allais lui attirer des ennuis, détruire notre amitié. Une amitié.

— Ladybug… tu me troubles, murmurai-je d'une voix rauque. J'aimerais faire une chose qui m'est interdite.

— Quoi donc, demanda-t-elle innocemment. Chevalier, dis-moi pourquoi je te trouble autant.

— Parce que je t'aime…

— Excusez-moi ! nous interrompit une femme rajustant un gilet par-dessus sa robe. Ladybug, Chevalier…

Nous éloignons immédiatement, à la vue de cette femme joliment apprêter pour la soirée, elle semblait paniquer voir manquer d'air, nous la conduisions au chaud et l'installions sur une chaise, la personne s'occupant du vestiaire lui servis une bouteille d'eau fraîche. Elle retrouva son calme mais la panique se lisait sur son visage.

— Mon mari… il n'est toujours pas arrivé ! s'inquiéta-t-elle ses mains peinaient à tenir la bouteille d'eau dans ses mains.

— Madame calmez-vous, nous sommes là pour vous, dit moi qui est votre mari, assura calment Ladybug en plus posant une main rassurant sur son poignet. Prenez une grande inspiration.

— Le Docteur Patrick Bosso, il devait clôturer la soirée en faisant un discours sur le danger pervers du Vitalix… mais cette invitation ne faisait pas du tout l'unanimité… s'interrompit-elle. S'il lui était arrivé malheur…

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour… le docteur Bosso… non pas lui, pas maintenant… putain ! Je bondissais quasiment sur sa pauvre femme complètement paniquée. Il me fallait des informations. ET VITE ! Ladybug pointa mon comportement subitement devenu bizarre, le fait que je fasse les cent, et que mes ongles avaient encore une nouvelle fois poussé signe une colère qui montait. Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre les pédales, les bouchons ça existait… oui les bouchons. Ladybug proposa à la femme du docteur de le recontacter et la douche froide à l'appareil ce n'était que le souffle de chaud d'un animal, qui soufflait, soufflait et encore et encore dans le combiné. Je lui arrachais le portable des mains et là… Je le broyais instamment m'attirant les foudres de Ladybug… Rien à foutre ! Une personne était en danger de mort. Je tournais les talons sans demander mon reste sous les hurlements de protestation de Ladybug. Après juste un bip… lourd et violent me donnant des hauts cœurs. La mort et son odeur si angoissante. J'agressais presque le voiturier pour qu'il aille chercher au plus vite mon véhicule. L'impression d'être en face de l'éternité ! Bordel il ne fallait pas, 10 minutes pour chercher une putain bagnole. À peine était-il gardé devant moi je l'éjectais comme un mal propre, les politesses seront pour plus tard ! Ladybug me suivait de près… ouvrait ma portière côté passager afin de la faire monter. Pas le temps pour la ceinture, à peine avait-elle eu le temps de boucler la sienne qu'elle se retrouva coller dans le fond de son siège du mon accélération brutale, mon moteur passait de 0 à 100 kilomètres en seulement 3 secondes, activation de la boîte automatique, la boîte manuelle une perte de temps ! Du temps du temps ! Les mains crispaient sur le volant, je fonçais le long des quais de la rive droite de la Seine, doublant à la chaine le peu automobile qui me faisait voir leur mécontentement d'un coup de klaxon ou d'une insulte. Les paroles de Ladybug me demandant de ralentir avant que ne cause un accident sonnaient comme un long bruit aigu me vrillant les tympans. Un « ATTENTION » me tira de ma transe, le crissement de mes pneus glissant sur une longue distance… Putain… mon parechoc… à quelque millimètre de celui-ci un couple…

— Chevalier ! T'es malade ! me hurla Ladybug.

— … Excuse-moi, sortais-je encore sous le choc.

Sa main posa sur les miennes viser sur mon volant… les épaules tendues contractées à me faire mal de chien. Pourtant impossible de me détendre. Tout s'embrouillait dans mon esprit, je redémarrais sans me rendre compte de ma vitesse excessive. Ladybug abandonna le fait de me raisonner sur ma conduite extrêmement dangereuse mais la vie d'un homme était en jeu… homme important. Le regard noir concentré sur la route, ma partenaire préféra rester silencieuse le reste du trajet. Pas le temps de trouver une place, à l'entrée de la rue… pas âme qui vive… tout paraissait calme trop calme. Avant de sortir de mon véhicule, je passais mon chapeau melon à Ladybug.

Cette pluie me rendait petit à petit malade, ma gorge me démangeait et mes oreilles sifflaient… Je claquais violemment la porte côté conducteur, mon bâton à la main qui s'agrandissait. Faites que mon armure ne me soit pas utile pour ce soir. À pas de loup, j'avançais vers l'immeuble où se trouvait le cabinet du docteur Bosso… la porte cochère était arrachée… comment était-ce possible ! La lumière du hall d'entrée n'arrêtait pas de saut plongeant le RDC dans une pénombre angoissante à peine le pas de la porte passé, une atmosphère lourde me saisissait la gorge, une sorte de fine brume moite d'obturait ma vision, je passais de 9 °C à 50 °C, des gouttes de sueur perlées sur mon front et sous ma tenue de soirée, les murs suintaient de l'eau des auréoles d'humidité apparaissait dans certain coin des étages, le parquet… des traces… étrange traces sur le parquet comme si on avait fait tomber des choses lourd à répétions voir porter une charge lourde… pourquoi ! Se répétait-elle de manière si régulière comme des traces de pas… le papier-pain se détachait des murs… pareil des auréoles ! J'étouffais ! À bout de souffle, en montant 4 malheureux petits étages l'impression d'être dans un hammam, cet air chaud me brulant le fond de la gorge. 5ème étage un spectacle macabre, un champ bataille, les murs de la salle d'attente éventrée, des grava partout de la poussière provenant des plaques isolantes flottait encore dans l'air, j'avançais prudemment, mes oreilles se tendaient à chaque bruit suspecté… mon dieu des papiers volait de partout, des livres de médecine, des dossiers de patient illisible, magazine détrempé, des canalisation et câble électrique mit à nue créant par moment des légères étincelles. Sans parler du bureau, un carnage.

— DOCTEUR BOSSO ! DOCTEUR BOSSO ! DOCTEUR BOSSO ! m'époumonais-je.

— Adrien… A… drien, souffla une voix faible.

Sous les décombres et la moitié crassée par une immense bibliothèque que j'envoyais balader… oh mon dieu… comment… le docteur Bosso était brulé à plus de 95 % son visage et son crane rougie par la disparition de sa chair, son costume avait même fondu sur une partie de son corps… délicatement je le dégageais de sous-divers gravas, de maigres protestations sortaient des bouches.

— A… Adrien… c'est… c'est un piège fui vite ! Ne te préoccupe pas de moi, c'est trop tard ! me sortait-il le regard empli d'empathie. Tu as fait tellement de progrès depuis notre premier rendez-vous… dit à ma famille que je les aime.

— Comment ça… un piège ! Docteur ! Non ! Non ! Rester avec moi ! paniquais-je sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux. S'il vous plait !

J'avais beau m'acharner, son cœur ne repartait pas. Mon bâton vibra Ladybug elle s'inquiétait d'avoir perdu ma trace. Entendre sa voix soulageait mon cœur. Mais tout d'un coup les murs se sont mis à trembler, un pas lourd se rapprocha de moi à toute vitesse. Absorber par mon appel je n'avais pas vue cette créature de bronze foncer sur moi, me percutant de plein fouet avec une telle violence que mon corps vola à travers la fenêtre du cabinet. Ce choc frontal me fit perdre quelque peu connaissance, je tombais au ralenti pas de sensation de douleur pour le moment mais ça n'allait pas tarder, mon corps se fracassa lourdement sur le dessus du toit d'une voiture, le visage pétrifié de Ladybug puis mes yeux se fermèrent.

— CHEVALIER !


	15. Chapitre 15

Maddison Square Garden :

30 Novembre.

Mes genoux s'entrechoquaient ce soir ce n'était pas n'importe quel soir, je jouais mon trône. Un trône gagnait dans les larmes, la sueur et le sang, les main jointe, nouée par le stress et anxiété de tout perdre par négligence durant de ma préparation. Ce titre de champion du monde des poids moyen je l'avais arraché par des mois de préparation intensifs ou mes limites n'étaient pas une excuse aller au-delà, le seul et unique moyen de réussir. Ce soir, je conserverais ce titre, la putain ceinture qui allait avec que j'arborais fièrement ! Ce titre symbolisé énormément de choses pour moi. La porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit le temps d'une seconde, le Madison Square s'électrisait en l'attente des deux combattants. Un homme rabougri, posture militaire malgré son âge qui voudrait que ses épaules soit tombantes, un cigare à moitié consumé à bouche, les cheveux grisonnants coiffés en arrière, l'air sèvre, il planta devant moi.

— Alors t'es prêt gamin ? Ou la peur te tiraille encore le ventre ? me questionna sèchement comme un reproche.

— C'est un match retour coach bien sûr que j'ai peur ! déclarais-je.

— La peur c'est pour les tapettes ! beugla-t-il en cognant violemment mon crâne avec le sien. Je ne t'ai pas sortie du caniveau puant où toi et ton imbécile de frère croupissiez pour que tu mettes à douter là ! Poupée d'argile entre mes mains abimée par le temps et le travail, je vous êtes façonné tout les deux, à l'image des plus grands combattants ! Ce soir ! Tu gagneras putain match croit moi ! Tu le feras regretter de pas être resté dans les couilles de son putain père. Nino tu es un invaincu en Boxe Thaï comme ton demeurer de frère et MMA, c'est toi le champion dans ta catégorie depuis 2 ans ! Et cette ceinture de toc ! Tu as intérêt à la garder et la porter fièrement par ce qu'imagine l'image du club si on perdait cette ceinture UFC poids moyen ! Et tes crétins, écervelés ils sont venus te soutenir, traverser un océan et payer une place à prix d'or. C'est qu'ils doivent beaucoup t'aimer.

— Ces crétins vous êtes vaches avec eux, plaisantais-je tout enfilant mes protections pour les talons.

— Ils ne pouvaient pas t'encourager devant leurs téléviseurs ! Parce que ce soir, toutes les bonnes petites New-Yorkaises seront pour eux ! pesta mon coach sans décrocher le moindre sourire. À mon âge ! J'attire que les vielles folles vivant avec une dizaine de chat ! Une jolie top modèle, c'est trop demandé. Et arrête de penser à ta journaliste, t'es pas assez bien pour elle.

— Comment vous ! m'offusquais-je.

— Je te connais depuis tes 13 ans ! Quand ton esprit est obnubilé par une femme, tu me fais importe quoi, déclara-t-il les yeux noirs de colère tout en prenant mon portable. L'heure d'entrer dans l'arène a sonné.

Le stresse s'envolait pour se transformer en traque avant monter sur scène ! J'offrais à des centaines inconnues qui m'admirait un combat de gladiateurs moderne, les décevoir hors de question, je nouais autour de ma taille ma ceinture de champion du monde, en route pour l'octogone. Dehors mon équipe de soin passa en revenue une dernière fois mon équipement, si mes lentilles de contacte ne risquaient pas d'être éjecté lors un coup malheureux, si le protège-dent était parfaitement moulé afin s'adapter au mieux à ma dentition. Un silence de mort, sauf pour mon bookmaker qui réglait un dernier détail… des détails particulièrement gênant, malgré le bouraha du stade, j'entendais sa conversation concernant des paris truquer, mon match de surcroît. Qu'est qui m'avait pris de m'entourer d'un pareil crétin ! Une nouvelle montre surement payait sur une avance qui n'avait pas. À la fin du match, il pourra pointer au chômage. Je n'aimais pas trop qu'on me prenne pour un con. Certes, je n'étais pas la première des lumières, mais le faire à l'envers… moyen. Sa main se posa sur mon épaule, mon staff allait pour lui demandait qui lui prenait l'heure tournée.

— Écoute Nino… ton dernier match le jury avait décidé de sanctionner Samuel Obaya pour un coup non réglementer qui a fait annuler me match, bredouilla mon bookmaker. Tu rappelles qu'on avait discuté après ta précédence pesée, ça serait…

— Je t'arrête tout de suite, je ne me coucherais pas pour une poignée d'argent sale Henry, rétorquais-je sèchement en suivant mon staff.

Je le laissais là, son visage se décomposa en quelque second mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de me retenir une seconde fois.

— S'il te plait Nino ! T'es mon frère, on se connait depuis quoi ? Une éternité, s'il te plait… tu le regagneras facilement ce titre, argumenta-t-il le visage dégoulinant de sueur.

— Mon frère ? On serait peut-être frère si tu n'avais pas volé de l'argent destiné aux gens dans le besoin dans notre quartier ! lui rappelais-je remplis d'amertume tout en broyant son poignet. Combien t'a-t-elle couté, mon frère ? 10 ? 20 ? 30 000 dollars ? Et ce blanchiment des dents ? Tes opérations d'ortho dentaire ? Cette tenue ? Et ces bijoux ? Ces chaussures ? Et ta « petit-amie » ? Et ta jolie bagnole ?

— Nino… tu me fais mal, supplia-t-il à genoux.

— Toi tu m'as fait mal ! En me trahissant ! Moi et les autres Henry ! déclarais-je sur un ton détaché. La prochaine fois que je te vois traîner dans les parages, crois-moi tu repartiras entre 4 planches ! Hakim débarrasse toi de lui, les faux frères ça donne la gerbe.

La capuche rabattue j'avançais vers l'octogone sous les compliments de mon entraîneur content je me sois débarrasser du crétin qui ne me faisait que me ralentir tout en faisant un commentaire sur le fait qu'il aura énormément de mal à quitter New York sans s'être pris une bonne correction par qui je n'en avais plus rien à faire… combien fois l'avais-je défendu alors qu'il me poignardait en douce dans le dos pour assouvir une soif intarissable d'argent et babiole inutile. Mes poings valaient des millions pourtant je dormais encore dans ma chambre miteuse à papier peint arraché et les trous partout dissimulaient par des photographies ou des posters. Le grondement du stade les projecteurs se braquèrent sur moi des machines à fumée se lancèrent pour appuyer mon apparition plus ma musique fétiche spécialement choisie par mes plus fidèles amies, je les repérais du coin de l'œil brandissant leur bannière dans un français plus qu'approximatif et les gribouillages des enfants. Les caméras, les flashs photo, je restais de marbres devant cette attention. Le speaker annonçait mon palmarès face à celui de mon adversaire. J'apparaissais sur les écrans géants suivis de mes statistiques me donnant l'impression d'être un personnage de jeux vidéo. Loin d'être le favori, j'allais leur faire avaler chiffre.

— T'en mis du temps ! pesta un jeune homme proche de la cage. J'ai cru que j'allais prendre ta place.

— Ah bon ? Tu veux faire passer pour mon petit frère ! Avec ces loupes qui servent de lunettes, laisse-moi rire, le chargeais-je.

— Elles sont ultras tendance ses « loupes » comme tu dis, rétorqua-t-il vexé de ma remarque sur son look plus que provocateur.

— Toujours sous l'influence de mode plus que discutable, mon cher petit-frère, garde-moi ma ceinture, ricanais-je.

— Ne meurt pas ! me lança-t-il dans embrassade fraternelle.

— Je ne mourrais pas ! répondis-je en lui rendant son étreinte.

— Vous allez me faire chialer les deux crétins ! Entre dans cette putain cage et montre qui est Iron Shield ! m'encouragea-t-il.

Une fois dans la cage fixait mon adversaire qui écoutait les dernières recommandations de son entraîneur et son médecin. Notre dernière rencontre cette enfoirée m'avait porté un coup non règlementaire, cette ceinture je la garderais aussi longtemps que mon corps encaissera sans rien dire les coups. Le narguant, la brandissant fièrement, elle restera autour de ma taille comme tous les autres ! Sa réponse ne tarda pas à venir, se jetant tel un lion affamé sur moi, maigre, les muscles tracés par une longue et éprouvante diète. Si l'arbitre n'était pas là le combat aurait déjà commencé. De plus Samuel n'avait pas arrêté de me provoquer. Les conférences de presse je les fuyais, les entretiens d'avant match pareil, faire monter la pression être à la limite de se taper devant un ordre de journalistes en mal de sensation forte et quoi faire leurs choux rares, non pas moi. Les réseaux sociaux suffisaient. Ce genre de spectacle d'avant-match m'ennuyait, Noël adorait ça, combien fois notre coach ou mes gars le retenait sinon il alignait l'équipe d'adverse. L'arbitre me renvoya _manu militari_ dans mon côté, mes gants de combat déjà prêt à en découdre jouant de mon jeu jambe et tapant des petits retraits de buste.

— Iron Shield ! Iron Shield ! Iron Shield ! Iron Shield ! scandait le public arborant des drapeaux tricolores.

L'arbitre nous fit signe de nous rapprocher afin de faire le salut réglementaire, et faire bref débrief sur les règles et les comportements antisportifs qui avait mis en évidence lors du derrière combat de la part de mon adversaire. M'ayant tapé à plusieurs reprises avec la pointe de son coude sur le sommet du crâne et à l'œil droit. Un juge avait dû arrêter le combat car les fautes devenaient bien trop visibles et me mettait en danger. Match annulé… 2 semaines hospitalisation, suite un grave trauma crânien, mon œil droit je n'y voyais plus rien, il se remplissait de sang. Scandale médiatique dans le monde des sports de combat, menaces des côtés, la commission s'en est mêlée. Pendant que moi je préparai mon match retour, hors de question un match nul égratigne mon palmarès. Samuel Obaya tu seras à terre dans le premier round.

Le coup d'envoi fut lancé pendant quelques seconds, on se tournait autour tels deux prédateurs prêts à découdre, il attaqua en premier avec un middle kick jambe avant, je bloquais facilement pour l'amener au sol avec une balayette que même un débutant aurait vue venir. Je tenais fermant sa jambe qui tentait vainement de dégager, c'était une victoire par immobilisation que je voulais mais par K.O. Une série de coups au visage pour l'étourdir, je relâchais mon emprise. Sa lèvre inférieure saignait comme son arcade, il se remit en garde très contrarier de cette petite amenée au sol. Certaine de ses coups m'atteignait, mais sans me mettre en difficulté, je laissais juste s'épuiser à vouloir m'attaquer dans les côtes avec ses jambes de coq, mes tibias bloquaient toutes ses tentatives, à la sensation que ressentait mes d'adversaire dans la rue quand ils osaient s'attaquer c'était comme s'ils frappaient contre poutre en acier. Durant d'un combat pour le titre de champions européen un des adversaires lors de faces de qualification s'était cassé le pied, le son résonnait dans tout le dojo.

— VA Y NINO ! TU NE VAS PAS ME FAIRE CROIRE QU'UN COUILLON COMME LUI TE METTE LA MISÈRE ! beugla mon coach comme je trouvais des grilles. METS-LE-MOI AU SOL MAINTENANT !

On approchait de la fin du 1er round à part un œil au beurre noir et un nez bouchait par le sang, je menais la danse. Samuel s'embarra de ma jambe droite pour tenter de faire vaciller grossière erreur et balançait mon autre jambe de libre en plein dans son crâne, le creux de mon pied s'écrasa en plein dans sa tempe, le sonnant immédiatement. Il poussa un « AH ! » avant de tomber raide sur le sol, du sang s'écoulait de son oreille… oups mon pied lui péta le nez au sage. L'arbitre me dégagea, examinant l'état de Obaya complètement internet, il réagissait à aucun appel de l'arbitre qui me déclara vainqueur. La moitié du Maddison Garden hurla à l'annonce de ma victoire, en équilibre sur la structure de l'octogone, je brandissais ma ceinture. Iron Shield, 21 victoires par K.O. Les caméras du monde entier voulaient capter une image de moi et recueillir mes premières impressions.

— Nino lors de votre dernier match vous êtes fait dominer par Samuel Obaya et là vous revenez plus fort que jamais qu'elle est votre secret.

— Un sacré coup de pied au cul ! Voilà ce qui arrive quand se repose sur acquis, balança mon entraineur.

— Nous voulons juste les paroles de Nino, pas de vous, s'offusqua la journaliste.

— Retournez faire la météo ou présenter un talk-show à la noix, vous dérangez mon champion, rétorqua-t-il avec plus véhémence.

— Vous rendez compte des propos que vous tenez monsieur ! déclara la journaliste.

— Écoute, ma jolie, ici on est dans le monde du sport de combat, par ni de cuisine ou de chiffons, on rédac chef aurait dû t'informer que Nino Lahiffe ne fait jamais interview d'après match.

— Je ne vous permets pas ! Je…

— Je quoi ! Vous allez vous plaindre de moi ? Vous ne serez ni la première ni la dernière, coupa-t-il brusquement. Prenez-vous image, faite un commentaire dessus les gens qui vous regard ne sont là que votre décollé et votre taille de guêpe mais pas pour vous entendre jacter.

À l'aéroport JFK, Noel draguait des étrangères en attendant la fin de l'enregistrement des bagages, les muscules de mon corps hurlaient de douleur… les après match quel supplices surtout quand 5 h de vol nous attendait à côté de mon frère qui râlait pour tout et rien alors nous faisait voyager en première classe à chaque rencontre internationale. Lunette de soleil cherchant une position confortable sur putain siège en métal, j'étalais mes jambes et ça gênait une voyageuse australienne me l'avait bien fait comprendre. Notre vol était à 8h30 mais avait déjà été retard à cause de la neige. Chris partait trainer dans les boutiques duty free pendant que moi j'attendais là… que le temps passe. Peut-être que si j'essayais de la rappeler. Ça sonnait… au bout de la 7ème sonnerie un allô.

— Alya… c'est moi.

— Nino ? Tu sais quelle heure il est. rétorqua Alya d'une voix fatiguée.

— Désolé… mais ça fait des semaines que je n'ai pas réussi à te joindre et ça rendait malade. Ça fait du bien d'entendre ta voix, tu me manques vraiment tu sais.

— En ce moment je suis sur une enquête sensible et te parler… commença-t-elle.

— S'il te plait avant raccrocher, on pourrait se voir pour fêter ma victoire, tu l'as vue au moins ?

— Oui, je ne loupe aucun de tes matchs, me rassura Alya.

— Comment l'ai-je battu ? questionnais-je.

— Coup de pied dans la tempe, répondit-elle du tac au tac. Écoute-t-on ce rappel pour s'organiser un rendez-vous.

— Tout à l'heure à 21H je passe te reprendre.

— Nino, soupira-t-elle, j'ai du travail.

— Alya j'essaie de rester calme sur certaine chose mais je n'aime pas trop être pris pour le roi des cons.

— Nino, de quoi parles-tu ? Ne me dit pas que tu m'as encore fait suivre ! s'énerva immédiatement Alya. Je te l'ai déjà dit 100 fois d'arrêter ça !

— Combien fois mes hommes t'ont sauvé la mise car tu fourres ton nez dans les affaires qui te dépasse ! Combien fois ! Et là tu fais ami-ami avec le mannequin fils à papa.

— Nino, il me donne juste des informations sur une affaire, ce n'est pas la peine recommencer tes crises de jalousies, la dernière fois tu faille tuer mon professeur.

— Refectitation ! C'est Hakim qui lui a rappelé de garder ses mains dans ses poches. Il n'a pas être aussi tactile et joue les charmeurs à deux francs ! Ce type si tu savais ce qu…

— Nino s'il te plait, arrête de me faire suivre, m'ordonna fermement Alya sans élever me ton. Si on s'est séparé la première fois c'est à cause de ça.

— Alya si, il t'arrive quelque chose je m'en voudrais terriblement, bredouillais-je timidement. Et éloigne-toi ce fils à papa, c'est fouille-merde.

— Nino ! tu n'as pas à t'immiscer dans ma vie privée ! Quand vas-tu comprendre ça ? JE SUIS ASSEZ GRANDE ET FORTE POUR ME DÉBROUILLER SANS TOI ET TES HOMMES DE MAIN SANS CERVELLES ! Tu tiens à moi, laisse-moi respirer un peu, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

— On peut au moins se voir et je promets plus faire suivre, accédais-je finalement à contrecœur.

— Non Nino pas pour l'instant…

— Ton travail j'ai compris, coupais-je la conversation.

Mon frère s'affala à côté de moi et remarqua mon portable complètement brisé entre les doigts de ma main gauche. Il fit remarque mais je ne l'écoutais pas. Comme toujours madame se croyait plus maline et intouchable mais le retour du bâton allait être violent si je ne m'augmentais pas la vigilance autour d'elle. Tout le monde me prenait pour un taré optionnel du contrôle, maladivement jaloux… oui mais là quand on jouait avec des forces qui nous dépassait la prudence s'imposer. Sur un ton agressif je réclamais un nouveau téléphone à une vendeuse qui appelait son supérieur car je ne me calmais pas. Son supérieur, une blague dans un paquet de chewing-gum, il claquait des dents, et des genoux en me voyant, son front dégoulinait tel un torrent après les premières fontes hivernales, tentantes de dissimuler sa calvitie téléphone n'était pas en rabais de -80 %. Nouveau téléphone. Ma carte SIM intacte je demandais un rapport sur le champ à mon gars chargeait de la surveillance de l'Alya. Le nom de ce mannequin revenait sur tous les rapports qu'il m'avait envoyés, ça ne me plaisait pas. Combien de pattes devais-je graisser pour la protéger cette fois ? Ça me prenait la tête ! Pouvait-elle faire un métier moins risqué de Lanceurs d'Alerte… déjà que son ami avait disparu, et je savais comment et pourquoi. Contacté : le sale travail c'était forcément les gars du 18ème qui s'en chargeait. Putain, je ne faisais pas ça. Du moins officiellement.

— Il est où le coach ! on embraque dans 15 min ! se plaignit Noël.

— Encore avec cette journaliste si tu veux savoir, lui disais-je sans lui adresser le moindre regard.

— Sérieux ? pesta Noël qui avait fini sa soirée la veille bredouille. Je ne comprendrais jamais rien aux nanas. On avait dit que les Américaines étaient…

— Respecte les femmes Noël, coupais-je sec la conversation, ce n'est pas bon penser qu'elles sont toutes des enfin tu m'as compris.

— « Ta Nana » te trompe peut-être avec ça, répliqua-t-il un sourire narquois en me montrant une photo de Adrien Agreste.

— Noël si on n'était pas dans un putain aéroport je t'éclaterais la gueule comme tu le mérites pour me casser autant la tête, le menaçais-je froidement tout en me massant les tempes

— Oh lalala j'ai peur ! m'amusa-t-il tout en me décrochant un crochet du gauche sur l'épaule.

L'embarquement débutait enfin. Passeport, carte d'embarquement en main, les hôtesses vérifiaient nos places, l'une des hôtesse nous annonça que moi et mon frère allions être rétrograder en classe économique. Vol sur booker de merde. Ça n'allait pas passer comme ça pas être coincé entre un gros lard et une nana son coussin de voyage. Nous faisons comprendre à l'hôtesse que ces places appartiennent à la UFC que s'ils apprenaient que deux leurs poulains, n'ont pas eu accès à ce qui leur était réservé, des têtes tomberaient dans ce putain d'aéroport. Mes mains fracturèrent une partie du comptoir par une simple pression, imaginait si c'était une tête humaine, le gars ne se relèverait pas ou aurait perdu une grande partie de neurones et confessions moteurs. Je parlais connaissance de causes. Une fois dans l'avion à NOS places, deux espèces de costards cravates traider. Voulez me dégager moi et mon frère. Lui dessinait ses prochains graffiti, moi je cherchais de la tranquillité avant mon retour sur Paris. Un steward se ramena pour démêler la situation. Une seule chose, je ne lèverais pas cul de Franco-Marocain de ce fauteuil en cuir toute option surtout massage, mon corps en avait cruellement besoin avant mon rendez-vous chez mon kiné. Requin de la finance !

Je leur répondais de mon plus beau français

— Dans mon quartier vous serez la pute de certains mes gars, il adore les gueules d'ange des fils à papa sortis des grandes écoles, accros à des conneries, ils sont plus dociles. On va te mettre une jupette et inquiète pas on va te trouver du travail. Avoir plus de 50 orgasmes par le trou du cul ça te plairait.

— Mon frère est toujours comme ça quand on le titille un peu surtout après un match particulièrement difficile.

— _I'm sorry_, me sortit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, _I be what? What is a_ pute ?

— Si je te disais : _Whore_, _Hooker_ ou _Slut_ voire même Bitch là _You're understand_, énumérais-je passablement énerver par cette matinée

— _What do you call me you froggy nigga_ ? beugla-t-il en tapant dans ma casquette.

Un homme tenu de monsieur tout le monde montra sa plaque d'agent de la sureté aérienne, les deux costards cravates rire jaune et moi j'avalais travers ce n'était jamais bon signe si un agent intervenait. Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant nous adresser la parole.

\- _Well! You have to go you economy class_ ! trancha-t-il en ma faveur. _Or else we take you out and make you stay in jail! OK?!_


	16. Chapitre 16

Chapitre 9 : Rivalité inutile

Le 15 Décembre 2020 Manoir Agreste.

Je coupais la communication par web came avec le docteur Diaz, excéder par son ton condescendant et son regard rempli empathie.

Une personne respectable, aimer de tous avait trouvé la mort dans des circonstances plus affreuses et douteuses mais la police ne levait pas le petit doigt, enquêtait à peine quand je venais prendre des nouvelles auprès de la famille du docteur la même réponse de la part de son épouse : « rien de nouveau » « aucune suspecte » « la piste d'un dysfonctionnement électrique est privilège » vaste blague ! Un dysfonctionnement avait-il au moins vu l'état de l'immeuble ou encore même l'état du cabinet du docteur Bosso… sa mort arrangée pas mal de monde à mon avis. En parlant de disparition mystérieuse Alya suivait toujours la piste de son ami lanceur l'alerte mais c'était comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Du jour ou lendemain envolé. Je l'aidais du mieux que je pouvais, du fond de mon lit avec 4 côtes cassées, une grave commotion cérébrale qui m'avait valu de passer sur le billard, je me retrouvais avec une cicatrice longue de plusieurs centimètres de ma tempe jusqu'à l'arrière de mon crâne dû à une hémorragie internet, l'épaule gauche cassée, mes cervicales se remettaient douloureusement du choc frontal, et une petit une jambe droite cassait et en bonus un déchirement de la quasi-totalité des ligaments du genou droit. Continuer à être Chevalier dans une telle situation était impossible.

Mes rendez-vous avec le docteur Diaz ne servaient strictement à rien, à part de renouveler mon ordonnance pour mes somnifère et calmant. Une perte de temps, ces conversations par écran interposé m'insupportait mais mon père insistait pour que je continue avec mon ancien thérapeute. Mon seul réconfort du moment c'était Plagg qui jouait les infirmiers attentionnés enfin essayait du moins, mais il me tenait compagnie tard dans la nuit et me faisait oublier, la perte du docteur. Ce même sentiment de vide et solitude m'envahissait… de longues minutes, heures, jours. Je fixais la statue de ma mère installée devant la fenêtre sans dire un mot, sans répondre à personne juste moi et mes pensées, pendant une semaine puis Maitre Fu passa me rendre visite, mon état me promettait une convalescence à durée indéterminée mais dans le grimoire des gardiens il existait un élixir accélérant la régénération de ton métabolisme, ce n'est pas instantané comme dans certain animé mais juste plus rapide, ça n'empêchait pas que je restais soit cloué au lit ou les fesses visées sur un fauteuil roulant.

— Adrien si tu t'ennuies tant que ça, il existe une solution pour que tu puisses échapper à cette morosité, me proposa Maitre Fu.

— Ah bon ? Pourquoi ne pas m'en voir parler i semaines, râlais-je agacé d'être cloisonné dans cette cage dorée.

— Ton corps fragile ! Et esprit embrumé par de mauvaises choses, baragouina-t-il sur un ton se voulant mystérieux et faisant tomber une tonne de papier. Dis-moi ça fait combien de jours que tu n'as pas dormi ?

— Si je dors… des siestes de 1 h 30 Maximin ça me suffit pour le moment, avouai-je à demi-mot.

— Tu enquêtes sur le meurtre et les disparitions, ton esprit manque actuellement de clarté, cruellement de clarté, aveugler par la rancœur, la culpabilité et des envies de faire justice toi-même. Le commandant Taurin n'est qu'un obstacle que tu m'aimerais le faire disparaitre d'un claquement doigt.

— C'est lui qui est en charge de l'enquête, pestais-je en roulant vers mon bureau. Ce type est une ordure ! Qui bien trop de pouvoir ! Un caillou dans ma chaussure que je rêverais de briser, réduire à un tas de poussière. Il est mêlé à de près à cette affaire et je le sens.

— Mais tu n'as aucune preuve, coupa Maitre Fu qui s'installa au bord de mon lit. Maintenant concentrons nos esprits sur cet jambe droit, déclara-t-il tout en ouvrant sa glacière. Tu n'es pas le premier porteur à subir terrible contre-coup, alors l'élixir dont je te parlais contient plusieurs ingrédients que tu trouveras nulle part dans la capitale. Petit inconvenant le goût n'est pas des plus agréable.

Il me tendit une fiole au verre marron fumé donc impossible de percevoir la couleur du liquide quand je bougeais la bouteille son contenue avait l'air fluide par contre en le débouchant, une odeur proche de celle des chaussettes de Plagg m'agressa les narines. Un mal pour un bien, après une petite grimace j'avalais tout le contenu de la fiole, ça m'avait brulé la langue, la trachée, une vague de chaleur s'empara immédiatement de moi c'était douloureux, l'impression avoir vidé une bouteille de tabasco et au final cette chaleur désagréable en avoir les larmes aux yeux, me transportait sur un nuage moelleux de sérénité. Fu redonnait quelque chose et posait ses mains recouvertes de vielles cicatrices au-dessus de mon plâtre imprimé en 3D customisée au couleur de Chevalier.

— Dans moins d'une semaine tu pourras reposer le pied à terre concluait Maitre Fu qui passa ses mains sur chaque un de mes fractures ou fêlure avec une le sentiment que la douleur était moins intense. Il t'a bien amoché.

— Mais pour quoi ne pas m'avoir donné ce truc pour ma cheville ! remarquais-je.

— Car il me manquait pas mal d'ingrédients et pour une petite entorse bénigne aucun intérêt de la souffrance inutile, rétorqua-t-il sérieusement cette fois-ci. Dis-moi durant la soirée à l'Hôtel de Ville n'as-tu pas omis de me dire quelque chose concernant ce qu'il y a au fond de toi.

— Comment êtes-vous au courant ?

— C'est mon rôle de Gardien Adrien de tout savoir sur l'équilibre entre vous et la chose qui est en vous. Toi, c'est le chaos indescriptible et Ladybug une harmonie rarement vue. Mais rien n'est impossible pour un Gardien retient le Adrien, on trouve une solution pour

— Chat Noir, c'est comme ça que je l'ai baptisé, ajoutais-je d'une voix monocorde.

— Demain nous commencerons les cours de méditation ça t'aidera à faire le vide en toi et ne plus broyer du noir. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour ta partenaire.

Il caressa délicatement mon crâne encore sensible du choc reçu me faisait sentir mieux après ses dernières semaines ou les merdes s'accumulaient dans se genre de moment là où la rechute nous guetter à chaque coin de rue. Maitre Fu me remit une carte de bon rétablissement de la part de Ladybug.

_Cher Chevalier _

_J'espère te revoir bientôt en meilleure forme et plus fort que jamais. Ton absent laisse un vide lors de mes longues nuits de patrouille. C'est calme, rassure-toi, même si sans toi certains combats sont plus que compliquer, partenaire._

_Et j'ai regardé, l'animé dont tu m'as parlé, génial, je l'ai fini hier (au moment où j'écris cette carte). _

_Merci encore pour la soirée… de m'avoir fait oublier tous les petits problèmes de mon quotidien. Je t'ai fait une liste de roman à lire. _

_À Bientôt petit Chaton._

_Et un dessin de moi, mon cœur loupa un battement _

Maitre Fu resta jusqu'en fin après-midi, je m'amusais avec un pointeur laser pour le faire bouger Hadès, penser à autre chose, penser à autre chose. Je tenais longuement mon téléphone dans ma seulement main valide… non mauvaise idée. Enfin si la douleur de mes côtes avait quasiment disparu, une sortie me ferait le plus grand bien.

Le problème étant Alya ne répondait pas depuis 3j avec elle pas nouvelle bonne nouvelle. Un nouveau restaurant spécialisé dans les burgers venait ouvrir en ville et il me faisait envie, mon état sans personne pour m'accompagner mission quasi impossible. Marinette ? On discutait souvent le soir quand finissait le boulot ou durant mes crises insomnie, elle me faisait des super photos de la ville en tout ça. Après de longues minutes hésitation, je l'appelais ou pas… l'impression d'être un adolescent pathétique bredouillant pour demander un simple rendez-vous tout à fait amical. Ce n'était pas comme si elle et son copain s'étaient séparés. Non… non… non alors pourquoi je stressais autant. Bon plus temps de tergiverser ! J'appuyais sur son icône, elle décrochait.

— Allô ? Salut ! Adrien comment vas-tu ? déclara-t-elle énergiquement.

— Comme va un même qui a reçu une voiture en pleine poire, déclarai-je un peu mal à l'aise de mentir.

— Pourquoi m'appelles-tu ?

— Être enfermé depuis quasiment 2 semaines ce n'est pas idéal pour garder une bonne hygiène de vie.

Après 15 min de conversation où elle me racontait que la rédactrice en chef du magazine de mon père avait été virée pour faute grave après avoir vendu la mèche à une revue concurrente à celle de mon père donc réunion de crises. Et qu'elle préparait ses examens. Mais une sortie lui ferait le plus grand bien. Je baignais dans mon peignoir depuis quelques semaines entre la sueur, l'odeur de café et le manque cruel de douche se faisaient sentir. Un tel laisser-aller ne me ressemblait pas… plutôt dans les périodes de doute et crises. J'activais l'écran de mon miroir afin de pouvoir voir les infos pendant que je me préparais… on ne parlait plus de l'affaire du docteur Bosso mais juste de l'approche des fêtes. En parlant des fêtes la famille de ma mère voulait me revoir pour le Nouvel An. Ça faisait longtemps… très longtemps. Hadès s'amusait avec le capuchon de protection du sabot de ma tondeuse l'électrique. Cette cicatrice du bout de mes doigts je suivais le tracé, il restait encore des points de suture que l'infirmière à domicile viendra me tirer et remettre de nouveau mais je devais la protéger de toute agression extérieure. Un bandage stérile autour de la tête. Un coup de lame et me voilà tout propre. Par contre il m'était impossible de prendre une douche, la toilette de chat obligatoire, mes mouvements étaient extrêmement limités.

Pull à col rond de couleur grise avec trois bandes fétiches, un sous-pull blanc, un pantalon marron (une galère avec mon plâtre imprimé en 3D) avec une ceinture durant ses 2 semaines, j'avais terriblement fondu et je le voyais dans le miroir. Ma manche gauche se balançait dans le vide installé sur mon lit Hadès l'agrippait ou jouait avec. Veste en cuir sur les épaules, une de mes béquilles dans ma main droite.

Message de Marinette :

On se trouve au restaurant ? Envoie-moi l'adresse. J'ai un léger contre temps.

Message à Marinette :

Pas de soucis ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais déjà prêt ! *prend une photo*

Message de Marinette :

Désolé ! Contre temps de dernières minutes excuse-moi.

Message à Marinette :

Pas de soucis, j'avais réservé pour 19H30. Ne te stresse pas pour être à l'heure, je patienterais là-bas.

Le temps que Marinette se libère des griffes acérées des réunions de crise de mon père, au bar du restaurant burger, j'enchainais les verres et les coupelles de cacahouète salée vive les _happy hours_, des fans m'avaient reconnue s'étonnant de voir aussi vite rétablie. Photo, dédicaces et discussions sur mes futurs projets, si j'allais reprendre le mannequinat qu'on allait prendre le chauffard responsable de mon accident. Le chef de chantier m'envoya les photos de l'avancée des travaux d'ici mai tout sera terminé. À mon troisième verre Marinette me tapota l'épaule.

— T'as déjà ouvert les hostilités sans moi ! se moqua Marinette prenant un tabouret à côté de moi.

— Désolé ! Tu veux quoi ? C'est moi qui offre.

— Un whisky-coca s'il vous plait, commanda Marinette à la barmaid qui nous avait les yeux et mains partout afin de contenter tous les clients.

Une fois le verre de Marinette servit nous trinquons à la nouvelle année approchante et aux fêtes de famille. Son programme son oncle et sa sœur si et si le cœur y était une soirée entre ami mais pour le moment son esprit était parasité par le stage et ses études. Une fois à table la discussion tourna sur les prochaines sorties de films et jeux vidéo. À peine passer très vite son portable n'arrêtait pas de vibrer et sonne. Excusant à plusieurs reprises de la gêne occasionnée par cette nuance.

— C'est Luka ? questionnais-je.

— Dans le mille des fans ont dû lui envoyer des photos de nous deux et ça ne lui plait pas, ruminait Marinette.

— Pourtant, tu m'avais dit que… commençais-je avant être interrompu par elle.

— Nous sommes en « pause », mais depuis cette soirée cinéma il ne supporte pas que je te parle, à cause de lui j'ai perdu contact avec un de mes meilleurs amis, déclara Marinette. J'aurais dû me rendre compte de son emprise plutôt et plus écouter sa sœur.

— Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, tu sais, on est imparfait même amoureux on ne voit pas le mal que nous faire l'autre. Après s'il ne veut pas comprendre que tu as besoin d'espace pour prendre une décision concernant votre couple.

— La question me pose tous les jours sur notre couple est-ce qu'on a encore quelque chose à vivre ensemble, nous avons beau être des artistes, nos chemins s'opposent diamétralement, consta amèrement Marinette qui reposait sa fourchette.

— Qu'est-ce que te dit ton cœur ? lui demandais-je.

— C'est un secret monsieur Agreste, reprit-elle avec aplomb tout en piquant dans mon assiette.

— Hey ! Tu as encore ! pestais-je.

— Celles des autres sont meilleures !

Une fois le repas fini, nous attardons au bar à enchainer les verres. À rire, à oublier tous nos soucis qui maintenant nous apparaissaient ridicules. Un groupe de filles arborant un le t-shirt du groupe du copain de Marinette commençait à lui lancer des regards mauvais, des murmures plus que désobligeants. Son visage s'assombrit, je lui caressais son épaule afin la rassurer et fait fit de se disait ces filles. L'alcool me montait à la tête. Le gérant du restaurant, nous informa une salle était ouverte au fond pour les jeunes couples puisse danser et pour le moment elle était vide donc autant en profiter. Vue mon état actuel, la danse risquait plus d'aggraver mon état ou pas surtout que mon genou droit s'approchait du flan malgré l'élixir de Maitre Fu. La présence de Marinette me faisait oublier que chaque une de mes respirations soulevait ma cage thoracique, les fractures je les sentais bouger. La douleur n'allait pas arrêter un gentleman, je l'invitais quand même peut-être avait elle envie ? Je ne ferais pas des miracles et mon cousin Félix était meilleur danseur que moi. La salle comme l'avait dit le gérant se trouvait complètement vide avec une ambiance très chaleureuse et reposante mélangée aux fêtes de fin années.

— Tes mouvements risqueront être très limité, se moqua Marinette qui plaça ses mains en évitant les zones je risquais avoir mal. Si tu as mal dit le moi.

— Inquiète pas, je suis du genre résistant, assurais-je en la regardant tendrement.

— Ne te plein pas si tu perds un orteil surtout que j'ai quelques coups dans le nez, ricanait-elle bêtement en passant ses mains derrière ma nuque ça donna un agréable frisson.

Nous dansions lentement au rythme de la voix angélique et envoutante de Harrison Storm. Ça me fait du bien ce type de musique à la guitare acoustique, d'autres couples se joignit la salle afin de danser comme nous, c'était si enivrant et reposant. L'impression de vivre mon moment privilégié avec Ladybug où nous avions dansé sur du Frank Sinatra. La même sensation m'envahissait, mon cœur flottait sur un petit nuage de guimauve en sa présence, sentir le creux de main sur ma peau faisait de moi l'homme le plus heureux de Paris. Je faisais de mon mieux pour tenir quelque chanson mais la douleur me ramena vite à la raison, c'était surement à cause des bières consommaient, quelque chose m'appelait, non Adrien revient à la raison, le moment pour déclarer à ta flamme était mal venue très mal venue surtout en pleine période de doute.

Nous retournions au bar discuter et profiter de la bonne ambiance, reprendre des bières. Ralentir Adrien là. Marinette tenait à peine debout. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle vivait dans le coin, la rue dernière. Toutes nos consommations réglées, la neige invitait à la sortie du restaurant le gérant nous souhaitait une bonne soirée, Marinette titubait mon dieu j'aurais dû la faire ralentir au lieu lui faire suivre mon rythme. Quel crétin je suis ! Elle portait un joli béret rouge assortie à son manteau, comment les fils pouvait-elle mettre des jupes par ce temps glacial surement la magie des collants. Punaise ! Ma chaussette prenait l'eau mais bon, hors de question de laisser Marinette renter dans un état pareil, la police avait beau patrouillé régulièrement, une mauvaise rencontre… et je me ne le pardonnerais jamais.

L'immense porte-cocher franchi, Marinette m'expliquait vivre seule maintenant. C'était petit mais plus facile entre l'école de mon père et dans son entreprise. Par contre dans l'ascenseur nous étions quelque peu à l'étroit, gêner de cette promiscuité soudaine où était-ce le froid ? Ou l'alcool qui rendait sa peau si rouge. Je me chargeais d'ouvrir la porte, un petit studio de 20 mètres carrés sous les toits avec une vue splendide sur la Tour Eiffel. Un petit balcon, le petit déjeuner avec une telle vue sera la meilleure qu'importe quel café. La salle de bain se trouvait en face la porte d'entrer au mois pas de douche commune ou de toilette sur le palier un plus non négligeable, une kitchenette flambe en neuf avec un petit bar contre celui-ci un canapé, une table basse recouverte de croquis et morceau de tissus, des étagères remplies de bouquin sur la mode et la pop culture, des cadres photos et dessin. Sa chambre était séparée par une voilage rouge transparent, un coin de bureau qui consistait à des planches posées sur des tréteaux, des croquis, des morceaux de tissus, des échantillons, des feuilles, un mannequin ou se trouvait une tenue en cours de préparation.

— Voici mon humble demeure faite comme chez toi, peinait à sortir Marinette qui se débarrassait de ses baskets non sans mal en se tenant quand même contre le mur.

— C'est très joli en tout cas, j'en suis même jaloux, déclarais-je en retirant mon unique chaussure. Est-ce que je peux faire sécher ma chaussette et utiliser tes toilettes aux vues des litres alcools ingurgités.

— Vas-y ! Veux-tu un rafraichissement ?

— Un café si possible ou du thé peu importe.

Une fois sortie de la salle de bain Marinette m'avança mon café pendant qu'elle vidait une bouteille d'eau afin éliminer alcool. Nous installions en silence sur son canapé, puis en même temps nos regards se croisèrent, alors que nous étions affalés épuiser par cette soirée. La première fois que je vivais pareil expérience, Félix était trop coincé pour s'autoriser le moindre écart sérieux en toute circonstance, le dos nos mains se frôlèrent, ses joues s'empourpra… est-ce que je lui plaisais… normal j'avais le physique type du beau garçon mais avait-il plus. Nous nous connaissions depuis octobre, sa beauté me frappa notre première rencontre et pareil la seconde fois. Je voulais connaitre le goût de ses lèvres, me redressant légèrement ma main valise se posa sur visage encore froid et mes doigts caressèrent sa joue jusqu'à son oreille. Je sentais un lien… un particulier qui m'attirait inexorablement vers elle.

— Adrien es-tu saoule ? me demanda Marinette en posant sa main sur la mienne.

— Probablement ! rétorquais-je en la regardant fixement.

— Ressentis-tu ce même désir ? questionna-t-elle.

— Oui, et je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise… c'est que…

Son téléphone vibra sur la table base, un numéro masqué, elle dégagea immédiatement de moi pour s'enfermer dans les toilettes. Visiblement la conversation n'était pas du tout cordiale, je l'entendais hurler à pleins poumons… puis un silence pesant. Mon café à moitié terminé inquiétant de pas la voir revenir je toquais à la porte.

— Mari ? Tout va bien ? Est-ce Luka ?

— Bien vue Sherlock, excuse-moi, il m'a mis hors de moi ces fans nous espionner durant la soirée, même lorsque nous étions en train de danser et que voilà on était très proche. Il s'est mis en colère, je ne l'ai jamais vue comme ça.

— Tu le reconnais à peine. Écoute s'il est encore amoureux toi, c'est normal, tu lui échappes.

— Ouais mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se comporter comme le dernier des connards ! hurla Marinette entre deux sanglots.

— Oui, ça n'excuse rien, s'il t'a fait du mal verbalement. Mes conseils sont vraiment mal venus… pardonne-moi, débrouillais-je.

— Il a commencé à changer… surtout pour…

— Pourquoi Marinette dit le moi, lui disais-je de la manière la plus douce possible.

— Euh disons… qu'une source anonyme m'a envoyé une vidéo ou Luka embrasse sa manageuse, d'après cette même source ça serait aller plus loin, expliqua Marinette. Ça va faire 4 semaines.

— Est-ce Alya qui te la dit ?

— Non, ce n'était personne anonyme, mais dit vouloir mon bonheur. Alya m'a confirmé l'authenticité du témoignage, continua Marinette amère.

— Oh ! je ne savais vraiment pas. Vous aviez l'air si bien ensemble, sortais-je bêtement sans trop savoir quoi dire face à ses révélations.

— Les gens changent, c'est que je me répare a tut tête depuis plusieurs semaines, fermer dans le boulot et les études, avoua-t-elle. Alya a été génial tout comme toi.

— C'est normal

— J'en veux un peu de t'avoir autant accaparé après ce que tu as subi que t'occupais mes histoires de cœur…

La porte s'ouvrit sur une Marinette les yeux rouges et des larmes coulant encore, j'approchais le dos de mon index de sa joue afin de lui enlever ce filet de larmes. La voir comme ça me pinçait le cœur. Je l'entourais de mon seul bras valide à mon plus grand étonnement, sa tête se posait contre moi. Puis allonger au bord de son lit, nous admirions le spectacle que nous offrait sa lampe relaxante qui dessinait dans les ténèbres de sa chambre un ciel étoilé de campagne, sa main frôlait la mienne. Sans m'en rend compte mes paupières s'alourdirent, un sentiment de bien-être ne tarda pas m'envahir complètement… cette sensation là… ça faisait si longtemps que je ne l'avais pas connue. Même si, ça n'avait duré que 3 petites heures, son parfum la couverture sur moi sentait son parfum. La lumière de la salle de bain était allumée, Marinette payait les conséquences de notre soirée, à moitié endormir blottit contre la paroi de douche et le rebord de la cuvette. Les douleurs dues à la douleur des remontées gastrique, je l'assistais le temps que la crise se termine. Une douche plus tard, un pyjama propre pour mon plus grand malheur je m'étais trompé de tiroir… et bref. Elle enfila un shorty rose et un débardeur rose à motif de fleur de cerisier.

— Merci Adrien… t'es vraiment l'ami parfait, murmura Marinette à bout de force.

— Tu aurais fait pareil pour moi, répondis-je humblement. Repose-toi bien, je suis pas très loin.

— Reste… le temps que je m'endorme. Quand je suis malade c'est que fait ma sœur, ça me rassure, avoua Marinette rouge de honte.

— Pas de soucis.


End file.
